culpas y una nueva vida
by Malistrix
Summary: desgracias le han llegado a Serena, y un evento ocasionara su desaparicion, ¡habra muerto o sigue con vida? y que pasara cuando una mujer llamada Sery apareciera con su hija Kari, ¿podran Darien y las chicas redimirse de su culpa?
1. adios, Serena muere?

Bueno, he aquí mi nuevo proyecto, será una especie de crosover de Sailor Moon con Sakura Card Captor, aun que aquí no habrá poderes ni magia, solo al principio, y con algunos personajes de otras series como invitados, bueno, sin mas comentarios, comenzamos con el fic

****************************************************************************

Capitulo 1: Adiós, Serena... ¿muere?

"_El fuego arde con fuerza, puedo sentir como su calor penetra mi piel causándome serias quemaduras y como el humo entra por mi nariz y asfixia mis pulmones y como irrita mis ojos haciéndome imposible el poder ver las cosas, pero eso.... no me importa.... ya no"_

Son los pensamientos de una heroína, cuyo destino parece estar sellado en un incendio causado por un accidente industrial en una fabrica

"Hace unos días, pensé que mi vida finalmente era perfecta, plena..... feliz"Flash back

Era un hermoso día en Tokio, la paz reinaba desde hace unos meses, después de que Sailor Galaxia fuera liberada del control del caos se vivió una gran tranquilidad en el mundo

En la ciudad de Juuban una linda rubia de 16 años con un peinado simpático de chonguitos con 2 largas coletas, de ojos azules como el cielo, y rebosante de alegría sale de la escuela preparatoria seguida de otras 3 chicas

¡Viva! –exclama feliz- 3 días mas y saldremos de vacaciones

Pero Serena, recuerda que debes ponerte a estudiar a un que sea un poco en estas vacaciones, es cierto que tus notas han subido un poco pero aun no son perfectas –le dice Amy, una chica de cabello y ojos azules, la cerebro del grupo en un tono serio

Ay Amy, se que debo estudiar, pero por ahora déjame disfrutar de esta agradable sensación de tranquilidad –comenta con una sonrisa la rubia, pero al ver los rostros serios de sus 3 amigas, cierta incomodidad surge en su pecho- ¿pasa algo?

Serena, sabemos que ansias estas vacaciones, de hecho, todas las ansiamos –dice Lita, una chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes- pero sin embargo, incluso Mina se ha esforzado por tener buenas calificaciones, pero tu sigues casi igual a penas si pasaste estos exámenes –dice en tono reprobatorio

Bueno, pero no es para que se enfaden conmigo –dice algo triste

No estamos enfadadas Serena –dice Mina, una chica rubia en un tono mas claro que Serena y de mismo color de ojos- es solo que estamos preocupadas por ti, si vas a ser la futura reina de la luna y de la tierra, ya es tiempo que empieces a actuar como se debe ser y dejes de ser tan infantil y ser mas responsable

Ante estas palabras todas observan a Mina como si fuera un bicho raro, incluso esperarían esas palabras de Rei, mas no de Mina, a lo que la rubia se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco

Esta bien, no tienen por que ponerse así conmigo –dice Serena ya incomoda ante la situación, era la primera vez que sus amigas le hablaban en ese tono, y ciertamente, le preocupaba y asustaba, pero decidió despachar esas ideas y sonreírles como siempre ocultando su nerviosismo- pero bueno, eso no podrá ser hoy, ya que tengo una cita con Darien, nos vemos luego –y se marcha dejando a sus 3 amigas con el seño fruncido. Una vez lejos- _"¿por qué me habrán dicho esas cosas, acaso las hice enojar?, bueno, luego hablare con ellas"_ –y sin mas va a su casa a cambiarse, para tener su cita

Fin del flash back

"_No me di cuanta, o no quise darme cuenta de que mi actitud comenzaba a fastidiar a Amy, Lita y Mina, o mas bien, no quise darme cuenta"..._ COF... COF... –el humo se mete en sus pulmones haciendo que tosa con tanta fuerza que incluso escupe sangre- _"lo peor es, que al parecer incluso mi familia pensaba lo mismo"_ –las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, pero estas no son las causadas por el humo, si no causadas por su alma

Flash Back

Serena llegaba a su casa con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro al pensar en su amor, pero en cuanto entra a la casa, es llamada por su madre Ikuko, quien tiene una cara algo molesta

¿Pasa algo mama? –pregunta con gran nerviosismo al ver el rostro de su progenitora

¿Me puedes explicar esto? –saca un papel, que es su boleta de calificaciones

Pues... es mi boleta –dice sin comprender a que se refiere

Eso ya lo se, ¿pero me podrías explicar estas espantosas calificaciones? –dice señalando los números de la boleta, en donde solo aparecen 6 o 7 de calificación

Pero mama, no son espantosas ya que pude aprobar mis materias –dice aun mas preocupada

Serena, estas calificaciones no son dignas de una estudiante de preparatoria –le dice en un tono que claramente muestra vergüenza de ella- ¿cuándo será el día en que empieces a actuar como una persona de tu edad? –dice ahora decepcionada retirándose a la cocina, pero dejándole un nudo en el estomago a la chica

Y por si fuera poco, su hermano Sammy hace su aparición para empezar a molestarla

¿Otra ves te regaño mama?, como la compadezco, lo mas seguro es que este muy arrepentida de tener una hija tan tonta –dice sonriendo haciendo enfadar a la rubia- a veces me pregunto si no fuiste adoptada o si te cambiaron en el cunero –mientras sonríe y se aleja sin percatarse que su comentario verdaderamente le dolió a su hermana, haciendo que una lagrima saliera de su ojo derecho

No importa –se limpia la lagrima- ya debería estar acostumbrada a los comentarios de Sammy –y sin mas, sube a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, aun que se sorprende al no ver a Luna por ningún lado- que raro, a lo mejor salió con Artemis –dice con una sonrisa juguetona

Luego de unas horas, Serena esta lista para su cita, lleva una blusa color crema manga corta, un vestido color durazno que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas blancas, levemente maquillada pero con una gran chispa de alegría en los ojos, cuando se dispone a salir, se topa con su padre Kenji, quien la mira un poco extraño, pero amablemente le pregunta

¿Vas a salir con las chicas Serena? –a lo que la rubia le sonríe y le contesta

No papi, voy a salir con Darien –pero le impresiona el cambio alegre de su padre a uno severo

¿Otra vez vas a salir con ese señor? –dice molesto- Serena, ese hombre bien podría ser tu padre, tu aun eres muy niña para andar con alguien como el

Papa, ya tengo 16 años, casi 17, y Darien no es tan grande, además lo amo con todo mi corazón –dice igual de seria la chica y se retira molesta, pero cuando esta a punto de salir, oye a su madre hablar con su padre

Si, es madura cuando le conviene, pero el resto del tiempo actúa como una niña –y suspira con pena

A veces me pregunto si esa niña no esta mal de la cabeza –comenta algo enojado su padre, pero entonces, ambos escuchan como la puerta se cierra y extrañados se miran entre si- ¿crees que nos haya escuchado?

Espero que no –dice Ikuko algo preocupada

Fin del flash back

"_Pero eso no me preocupaba mientras lo tuviera a el.... que tonta fui" _–el fuego se intensifica y la chica busca refugio, pero solo logra tropezar, mientras su traje de marinero se estropea y quema con las pequeñas chispas que le caen, ocasionándole mas dolor en su cuerpo

Flash back

Serena se encuentra emocionada en el parque esperando a Darien, aun que no se fija que también ella es el centro de atención (y por no decir de atracción) de muchos jóvenes, pero ella no se da cuenta, ya que solo tiene ojos para Darien, aun que al ver su reloj, nota que ya lleva 15 minutos de retraso

Que raro, Darien nunca llega tarde a nuestras citas, por lo general soy yo quien lo hace –y dando un suspiro, vuelve a esperar, pero pasan otros 10 minutos y ni sus luces del moreno, por lo que la rubia preocupada decide llamarlo a su celular, pero justo cuando iba a marcar, el susodicho hace su aparición- ¡Darien! –emocionada corre a abrazarlo con fuerza- me tenias preocupada –pero el moreno la separa de su lado y con voz inexpresiva le dice

Por favor Serena, no hagas escenas quieres –la chica queda helada ante sus palabras y baja la mirada

Lo siento Darien, no quise incomodarte –al verla así el moreno lanza un profundo suspiro y le sonríe, pero esa sonrisa era fría e inexpresiva

No te preocupes Serena, tuve un día pesado en la universidad, pero quita esa cara y regálame una hermosa sonrisa mi princesa –lo dice con tal ternura, que Serena recupera su alegría habitual y lo hace, pera luego besarla, aun que ella siente ese beso como por obligación que como cariño- ven tengamos nuestra cita –pero a pesar de todo, la cita entre ellos 2 va bien

Darien lleva a Serena al parque y a un paseo por el lago, luego de eso, la lleva a cenar a un restauran elegante, donde Serena hace gala de su apetito comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, ocasionando que la gente volteara a mirarla, y por ende, a Darien, el cual se sonroja ante las risas de los demás

Serena, ¿podrías por una vez en tu vida comer como gente normal? –le dice molesto, por lo que la chica solo baja la cabeza con tristeza

Lo siento Darien –y come despacio, aun que Darien no nota que sus ojos se cristalizan, ya que contenía las ganas de llorar

Después de eso, ella no dijo mucho, dejando que Darien hablara, y solo contestando a las preguntas del moreno con monosílabos, hasta que entrada la noche, Darien la lleva a su departamento, una vez dentro, Darien la toma por sorpresa y la besa de una manera única, de forma desesperada y como si con ese beso buscara algo, pero a Serena no le importa y se deja llevar, al final, ese beso se torna mas pasional, dando rienda suelta a un suceso que marcara la vida de ambos, aun que de diferente forma, ya que esa noche, Serena perdió su virginidad

Fin del flash back

"_Esa noche fue la mas maravillosa de mi vida, pero al día siguiente, como no llegue a dormir ni avisar, mis padres armaron todo un escándalo, peor fue cuando fui sincera y les dije honestamente que pase la noche con Darien" _–gruesas lagrimas caen de sus ojos al recordar eso- _después de eso, mi padre se escandalizo, me dijo cosas horribles, que era una desvergonzada cualquiera, mi madre dijo que estaba avergonzada de mi, que esperaba mas de mi como hija, y Sammy, solo se burlo de mi, ja, que linda familia tenia, al menos, Rei fue la única que siempre estuvo para mi_

Flash back

Tranquila Serena –decía Rei, una linda joven de cabello negro largo con reflejos púrpuras y unos expresivos ojos violetas- se que los comentarios de tus padres no fueron los mas adecuados, pero comprende, eres su única hija y estaban preocupados por ti –dice de forma tierna a su amiga mientras le acaricia la cabeza en lo que Serena llora en su regazo- animo Serena, quiero ver de nuevo a esa chica cabeza de chorlito que no para de leer mis comics –le sonríe con ternura para levantar suavemente el rostro de Serena y la vea a los ojos- anda, sonríe Serena –y le limpia con delicadeza las lagrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo

La rubia sonríe débilmente, pero agradece que Rei estuviera con ella para apoyarla en ese duro momento y la abraza, siendo correspondida por la morena

Fin del flash back

"_Gracias a Rei, pude sobrellevar este dolor, pero nada me prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de vivir"_ –la chica salta a un lado justo cuando escombros en llamas caen del techo- tengo que salir de aquí, aun que no tiene caso, ya no –y las lagrimas se arremolinan en su rostro, ella encuentra refugio bajo las escaleras, las quemaduras en su cuerpo no le importan, ni el dolor que le cuesta respirar o tan si quiera ver, solo piensa en ellos, en los traidores, mientras se abraza las piernas y esconde su rostro envuelto en llanto

Flash back

Dos semanas, tengo dos semanas de retraso –se dice a si misma Serena- no, no, no puede ser, seguro es eso, solo un retraso –esta absolutamente nerviosa- y las nauseas se deben a que comí algo que me cayo mal, si eso debe ser –sigue tratando de auto convencerse, entonces suena la alarma de su reloj con forma de pollito- es hora –y entonces ve una prueba de embarazo que compro en una farmacia, entonces, su rostro se pone completamente pálido, ya que el resultado dio positivo- no.... no puede ser

Esta en shock, no puede creer que este embarazada, igual, puede ser un error de la prueba, ya que le han dicho que estas pruebas no son 100 % exactas, pero siente miedo, ya que si se lo dice a sus padres, posiblemente reaccionaran peor que cuando les comento que paso la noche con Darien, y a sus amigas, Amy le reprocharía, Lita no estaba segura, y Mina iría con el chisme a todas partes, y ni que pensar de las outhers, seguramente la única que se alegraría seria Hotaru, pero ella aun siendo una niña no entendería bien el problema que esto conllevaría, así que decidió hablarle a la única amiga confiable

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente y Rei es la que contesta

Bueno, habla al templo Hikawa, habla Rei Hino –dice la morena sin saber lo que pasaba

Rei –dice la voz afligida de Serena- necesito un favor tuyo, ¿podrías venir a mi casa por favor?

¿Serena? ¿estas bien? –pregunta preocupada al oír el tono de voz de su amiga

Solo ven, te necesito –dice casi desesperada

Esta bien, ahora voy –y cuelga preocupada por lo que le pasa a la rubia, y rápidamente va a la residencia de los Tsukino, donde Serena la recibe y sin decirle nada a su familia se va con Rei

Serena ¿qué pasa?, me estas asustando –dice la morena una vez que están lo bastante lejos de la casa de la rubia

Rei... necesito que me acompañes al hospital –dice con una sombra en los ojos

Serena, dime de una vez que esta pasando –se detiene abruptamente para tomar los de los hombros a la rubia, pero al ver sus ojos llorosos, deja de lado sus dudas y la abraza- tranquila, no quise asustarte, es solo que me preocupas Serena –dice con ternura calmando a su amiga

Una vez ya calmada, Serena le cuenta a Rei de sus sospechas, y decir que la morena estaba mas que impresionada, era como tapar al sol como un dedo, pero controlando comentarios que solo angustiarían mas a Serena solo le dice

¿Estas segura de eso Serena?

No realmente, por eso quiero que me acompañes al hospital, para así poder salir de esta duda –dice nerviosa

Bueno, andando Serena tonta –le dice tiernamente y la toma de la mano, luego en el hospital, y tras hacerle algunas pruebas a Serena, a las 4:30 de la tarde le dan los resultados

Bueno señorita Tsukino –dice la doctora- debo felicitarla, usted tiene 2 semanas de embarazo – pero Serena entra en shock, y su mirada se pierde en un punto lejano, ajena a todo aquello que la rodea

Al verla en ese estado Rei le pregunta al doctor por indicaciones y luego se lleva a Serena, la cual viene reacciona después de 20 minutos

Un hijo –dice a penas en un susurro que Rei alcanza a escuchar y voltea a ver a su amiga, la cual tiene una gran sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad- Rei.... estoy esperando un hijo.... mío y de Darien –dice como no creyéndose eso- Rei, ¿acaso estoy soñando? –y la mira con un brillo especial en sus ojos

Al verla la morena, le devuelve la sonrisa y la abraza

No Serena, no estas soñando, esto es real, este bebe que esperas es real –luego la ve a los ojos- debes decírselo a Darien, estoy segura que el estará tan feliz como tu

Si, tienes razón, debo decírselo ahora –y sin esperar a que Rei le dijera algo, sale corriendo hacia el departamento donde vive Darien, sin embargo no se detiene y regresa junto a la morena, la cual extrañada le pregunta

¿Paso algo Serena?

Rei, gracias por estar conmigo en este momento y en muchos otros, por lo que quiero pedirte un gran favor –dice emocionada

¿De que se trata? –pregunta extrañada

Se la madrina de mi hijo –le dice mientras la toma de las manos

Rei por su parte se emociona y enternece a la vez- ¿estas segura que quieres que sea su madrina? –le pregunta no creyendo lo que le dice

Desde luego tontita, quiero que tu seas la madrina de mi hijo, eres mi mejor amiga y nada me haría mas feliz que fueras la madrina de Rini –dice con gran entusiasmo- dime ¿aceptas?

Rei le sonríe radiante y unas lagrimillas salen de sus ojos- claro que acepto Serena tonta –y la abraza efusivamente- ahora ¿que esperas para ir y darle la noticia a Darien?

La rubia asiente y sale corriendo hacia donde vive su amado, unos cuantos segundos después de eso, las chicas se comunican con Rei para tener una junta, sin la presencia de Serena

Mientras que la rubia mas que alegre va a donde esta su amado, entra al edificio con una sonrisa radiante, cuando entra al ascensor la emoción hace que su corazón lata con increíble fuerza y ansiosamente ve como los números del elevador se encienden a medida que sube cada piso, cuando al final llega al piso deseado y sale cada vez mas ansiosa, cuando llega finalmente al apartamento de su amado, la emoción y la dicha desbordan de ella, y cuando esta a punto de tocar la puerta, esta se abre ligeramente

Que raro, Darien nunca deja la puerta abierta –pero olvidando ese detalle se decide a entrar y cuando esta a punto de mencionar el nombre de su amado, escucha ruidos extraños provenir de la alcoba de este, por lo que curiosa va a investigar, pero cuando se asoma para ver, su corazón se parte en mil pedazos

Darien Chiba, el amor de su vida, por quien daría gustosamente su vida esta con otra persona, con otra mujer, teniendo relaciones carnales

Darien –dice en apenas un susurro, increíblemente bajo, pero aun así, la pareja alcanza a escucharla y voltean a ver a Serena

Darien palidece al verla, mientras que la mujer con la que esta esboza una sonrisa irónica y cínica, pero de nueva cuenta Serena llama su atención con un susurro de su voz

Dime que es mentira Darien, por favor... dime que es mentira... –sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear pero lucha por contenerlas, entonces Darien se levanta y va hacia ella con la mirada mas fría que jamás le haya dedicado, peor aun que cuando fue controlado por el negaverso, sacándola de la habitación y llevándola a la sala, y con voz ronca y seria le dice

No quería que te enteraras de esta forma Serena, pero supongo que esto era inevitable –dice en tono neutral- Serena, ya no te amo –dice casi con desprecio- me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era un leve deslumbramiento, que se incremento al saber de nuestras vidas pasadas y lo que nos deparaba el futuro, pero yo, ya llegue a mi limite Serena, han pasado casi 3 años desde que te conocí y sin embargo continuas actuando como una niña –las palabras de este hombre se clavan como filosas dagas oxidadas en el corazón de Serena- y yo ya me harte, yo lo que quiero es una mujer, no una niña inmadura, y contigo Serena, solo te tengo de lastre, así, que será mejor que lo nuestro termine, y no me hagas escenas de llanto, que ya no funcionaran conmigo

Serena solo lo mira, las lagrimas corren por su rostro, pero no dice nada y se da media vuelta marchándose en silencio, cuando cierra la puerta tras de ella, Darien por alguna razón siente que debe ir tras ella y disculparse, ya que siente que ella venia a decirle algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre, pero sus ideas son interferidas por la chica que dejo en su cuarto hace su aparición incitándolo a que regresara con ella, y el obediente la acompaña, ignorando la sonrisa de triunfo e hipocresía que se posaba en la cara de esa mujer

Por su parte Serena deambula por las calles sintiéndose terriblemente mal, entonces recibe un llamado de Luna

Serena, las chicas y yo necesitamos que vengas inmediatamente al templo Hikawa –dice seria

Luna... no creo que esto –pero la gata no la deja terminar

¡YA BASTA DE EXCUSAS SERENA Y VEN DE INMEDIATO! -y corta la comunicación, resignada se dirige al templo, donde la esperaban las demás Sailors, hay tensión en el ambiente, y al juzgar por el rostro preocupado de Rei, la molestia en la de Haruka y la tristeza en la de Hotaru, una angustia mayor se deposita en ella

¿Pasa algo chicas? –todas la miran, y ella se siente por primera vez, indefensa, entonces Hotaru se levanta y va corriendo hacia Serena para abrazarla, pero Setsuna se lo impide al tomarla de un brazo

Serena, siéntate –le indica la gata, la rubia algo temerosa ante las miradas le hace caso- veras Serena –comienza Luna- las chicas, Artemis y yo hemos estado hablando acerca de ti y tu desempeño en los últimos años, y hemos llegado a una conclusión –dice seria y la mira con ojos inquisidores- Serena, tu rendimiento no solo como princesa, si no también como Sailor y como persona son inaceptables y ya estamos cansados de tu actitud infantil y mediocre –dice despectiva a lo que las demás, salvo Rei y Hotaru, asienten- por lo que hemos decidido relevarte de tu posición no solo como líder de las Sailor Scouts si no también como princesa

Pero Luna ... –dice con ganas de llorar, ya que siente que vive una pesadilla, pero la voz de Amy la devuelve a la cruda realidad

Serena, intentamos por todos los medios que tomaras una actitud mas seria debido a que eras nuestra princesa, pero ya estamos todas cansadas de ti y que actúes como si tuvieras 9 años, ni Rini era así –dice molesta la peliazul

Me gusta que aprecies mis platillos Serena, pero sin embargo, comer es lo único que al parecer haces bien, no se como es que cuidas tu figura, pero la verdad, me avergüenza el que comas como si fueras un animal –dice Lita

Y no solo eso, mírate Serena, aun vistes como una niña, tu peinado es infantil, incluso yo que de momento tengo arranques de locura actuó mas madura en lo que hago –dice Mina

La verdad Serena, no se como es que tu te convertirás en la neo reina Serenity, realmente me siento decepcionada al saber que tu regirás el futuro Tokyo de cristal –dice Setsuna

Sin mencionar que cuando tratas de aparentar madures, actúas aun peor y nos pones en vergüenza a todas –esta ves es Michiru la que habla

Sin embargo, tanto Haruka, Rei y Hotaru intentan decir algo, pero una mirada de las demás basta para callarlas, entonces es Artemis el que habla

Seguras siendo Sailor Moon Serena, pero ya no serás la líder del grupo, y obedecerás las ordenes que te demos –comenta terminante- ¿tienes algo que decir?

Serena se levanta de donde estaba, y sin dejar que las lagrimas que duramente ha tenido que mantener, con voz apagada les dice

Si esa es su decisión, que así sea, nos vemos –y se retira del lugar

Rei, Haruka y Hotaru intentan ir tras de ella, pero Lita Michiru y Setsuna las detienen

Dejémosla sola –dice Luna- debe aprender a valerse por si misma –concluye inexpresiva- _"¿pero por que siento que voy a lamentar esta decisión?"_ –pensaba la gata

Pero si Serena creía que su dolor iba a terminar, no sabia lo que le esperaba en casa

Una vez que ella llega, oye la voz de su padre, la cual denota una gran seriedad

Serena, ven a la sala inmediatamente –dice enfadado, la rubia solo entra y ve los rostros enojado de sus padres, ella se sienta frente a ellos, y es Kenji el que lanza la primera tajada- ¿me puedes decir que significa esto? –y muestra el paquete de prueba de embarazo

Serena se pone pálida y solo baja la cabeza empezando a llorar

¿Cómo pudiste arruinar así tu vida? –dice inquisidora Ikuko- ¿acaso tu padre y yo no te dimos una educación?, ¿acaso no te enseñamos a no ser imprudente?, realmente me has decepcionado Serena, esperaba mas de ti

Serena no aguanta mas y da rienda suelta al llanto, se levanta de su lugar y se va directo a su cuarto ignorando los comentarios burlones de Sammy, mientras sus padres la veían retirarse de ahí con una mezcla de sentimientos

Fin del flash back

"_Aun no entiendo que paso, pero creo que hoy esto termina, je, aun puedo notar el sorprendido rostro de mi familia al ver que me transformo frente a ellos"_ -en eso la chica empieza a llorar abiertamente y se toca el vientre- lo único que lamento, es que no podrás ver este mundo mi pequeña Rini, perdóname por ser tan débil, pero todo termina hoy

_**Flash back**_

La noche transcurre lentamente, Serena se ha quedado dormida de tanto llorar, pero entonces, la despierta el ruido de una gran explosión, inmediatamente se asoma por el de su ventana a lo lejos puede ver como un edificio se incendia, y peor aun, ve también como mas explosiones ocurren, saca su broche de transformación, pero no se da cuenta que su familia, también despertados por la explosión, preocupados, entran en la habitación de la rubia justo cuando grita

¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación! –y se transforma en la heroína que Sammy tanto admira, dejando a Kenji sin habla, y haciendo que Ikuko ahogue un grito, cosa que capta la atención de Serena, la cual, voltea a ver a su sorprendida familia

Serena... ¿tu eres... Sailor Moon? –dice Sammy incrédulo

Hija... –Ikuko se queda sin habla, y Kenji sigue en shock

Yo... luego les explicare –e ignorando las exclamaciones de su familia, salta por el balcón y va directo al incendio, contactándose con Luna- Luna, ha ocurrido una explosión cerca de mi casa, voy para allá

Entendido, espera a que lleguemos y no hagas tonterías –dice aun molesta y cortando la comunicación

En cuanto Serena llega, ve que el incendio ha ocurrido en una zona residencial, y a pesar del fuego, ve gente aun atrapada en el incendio, ella esta nerviosa, sabe que las chicas tardarían en llegar y podría ser muy tarde para entonces, así que olvidando sus miedos y la angustia, salta al interior del edificio en llamas, localizando a las personas atrapadas y usando su báculo apaga las llamas, aun que el fuego continua y se incrementa convirtiendo eso en un infierno, las flamas empiezan a quemar las alas del traje de Sailor Moon, y en una ocasión ella misma usa su cuerpo para proteger a una niña pequeña de que una viga ardiente le caiga encima, luego de 10 arduos minutos logra sacar a toda la gente, pero justo cuando ella iba a salir, el techo colapsa tapándole cualquier posible salida, y un pesado bloque de concreto la golpea en una pierna fracturándosela, llevándola a esta situación

_**Fin del flash back**_

Serena se abraza mas a si misma y vuelve a llorar con fuerza

Como quisiera.... poder olvidar todo –sus lagrimas caen en su broche, y no nota que el cristal de plata empieza a brillar- como quisiera olvidar y empezar de nuevo, pero sobre todo, como quisiera que vivieras mi pequeña Rini –es entonces que un gran destello causado por el cristal de plata ilumina el lugar en donde esta, justo cuando el techo termina de colapsar y cayéndole encima

Al mismo tiempo afuera del edificio

Los bomberos tratan de controlar al fuego, mientras que muchas personas miran la escena, muchos de ellos, los que estaban atrapados, rezando, es entonces que llegan las Sailor Scouts y Toxedo Mask, entonces entre Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune ayudan a los bomberos a apagar el incendio, una vez todo calmado, buscan con la mirada a Sailor Moon, pero al no verla, es Luna quien hace un comentario despectivo

Parece que la tonta de Serena se acobardo a la ultima hora –iba a decir mas, pero una niña pequeña llega a lado de las Sailors y les dice

Por favor, salven a Sailor Moon, ella quedo atrapada en el incendio cuando me rescataba a mi y a mi mama –dice angustiada la niña

Entonces las Sailors y Toxedo Mask se miran entre si con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación y van a lo que queda del edificio, solo para encontrar que la mitad de este estaba destruido, los techos estaban caídos, por lo que una súbita angustia les llena las entrañas, por lo que empiezan a buscar a Sailor Moon gritando su nombre, pero es Mars quien hace el triste descubrimiento

CHICAS, POR ACA –dice con un nudo en la garganta, cuando los demás llegan, encuentran que Mars localizo el báculo de Sailor Moon, el cual estaba roto debajo de un gran trozo de concreto, y había rastros de sangre seca junto a el, sin mencionar que pequeños fragmentos de cristal estaban esparcidos por todas partes

No puede ser –dice Mercury tapándose la boca ahogando un grito

Serena... ella esta... esta... –Jupiter no quiere terminar esa oración mientras que las demás Sailors, y los dos gatos entienden el mensaje y las lagrimas empiezan a acumularse, mientras que Toxedo Mask queda en Shock ante la noticia

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –grita Mars llamando la atención de todas y arrojándose al bloque tratando de quitarlo con sus fuerzas mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- SERENA NO ESTA MUERTA, ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA -grita desesperada, al verla así las chicas intentan calmarla, pero ella las empuja, y hasta golpea a Haruka con fuerza haciéndola caer, es entonces que interviene Toxedo Mask y la sujeta de las muñecas inmovilizándola

Tranquila Rei –le dice tratando de calmarla, pero entonces la chica lo mira con furia contenida

¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASO A SERENA Y A RINI? –ante estas palabras todas quedan impactadas

¿A que te refieres Rei?, ¿cómo que lo que le paso a Serena y Rini? –pregunta Toxedo Mask con una angustia creciente al igual que los demás

¿Es que no lo sabes? –lo mira incrédula- pero se supone que hoy Serena te iba a decir que estaba embarazada

Ante esta revelación Toxedo Mask se pone pálido y suelta a Mars, mientras que las chicas tratan de asimilar lo dicho

Se supone que te lo dijo esta tarde antes de que –mira de forma reprochable a las demás Sailors

No... no, no puede ser... por eso ella estaba en mi departamento... –al verlo divagar de esa forma Rei no aguanta mas y le pregunta

Darien.... ¿por qué no sabias que Serena estaba embarazada? –le dice seria

Es que... yo... –al ver que todas lo volteaban a ver, se siente acorralado y dice la verdad- yo termine con Serena esta tarde –Mars y las demás no pueden creer lo que escuchan- ella fue a mi departamento, y ella me encontró con... –se le hace un nudo en la garganta

Que te encontró con... –le incita a continuar Uranus

Con... otra mujer –ante esta revelación las chicas lo miran incrédulos, el no soporta su mirada y agacha la cabeza con vergüenza- yo... le dije cosas de que estaba arto de su actitud infantil, que ya no la amaba, que quería una mujer y no una niña como novia y que era un lastre para mi

Las chicas se quedan mudas, ya que prácticamente le dijeron cosas parecidas, Mars no aguanta mas y se da la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse volviendo a ser Rei

¿A dónde vas Rei? –pregunta Jupiter, entonces ven que Saturn y Uranus hacen lo mismo- Hotaru... Haruka

Neptune intenta detener a Haruka tocándole un hombro, pero ella aparta bruscamente su mano -¡no te atrevas a tocarme Michiru! –dice enfadada mientras voltea a verla con ojos llorosos- es mas, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar –y se marcha dejando impactada a la Sailor de los mares

Hotaru solo se va corriendo ignorando a Sailor Plut que la llama con fuerza, en cuanto a Rei, ella solo se detiene y voltea a ver a las Sailor Scouts, Toxedo Mask, Artemis y Luna con furia, y con voz llena de rencor les dice

Espero estén felices, lo único bueno que ha pasado en nuestras vidas se ha ido, y tu Darien .... –mirando despectivamente al moreno- Serena habrá sido infantil, pero ella si sabia amar, ella era demasiado para ti –y se va dejando al pelinegro consternado, a las chicas afligidas, y a Luna y Artemis con un terrible sentimiento de culpa

***********************************************************

En otra parte del mundo, en Estados Unidos, en una carretera, una pareja de personas algo mayores recorre la solitaria carretera en su auto, un elegante mercedes benz, el hombre pese a ya verse algo mayor, todavía es un hombre apuesto de ojos azules y cabello negro con unas canas en la base de la cabeza y las patillas, mientras que su esposa, una mujer rubia también de ojos azules y de rostro amable mira el panorama (para mejor entendimiento, son Reed Richards y su esposa Susan Richards de los 4 fantásticos aun que solo salen ellos 2 y sin poderes) mientras escuchan una agradable melodía de jazz, cuando de repente la mujer le dice

Reed detén el auto –dice con clara angustia a lo que su esposo hace caso

¿Qué pasa cielo? –dice consternado, pero solo ve que su esposa baja del auto y corre hacia unos cuantos metros atrás, desconcertado la sigue, y se da cuenta del motivo de la angustia de su esposa

Justo a un lado de la carretera, encuentran a una chica rubia se encuentra inconsciente, con las ropas claramente quemadas y con una herida en el brazo y al parecer también la pierna izquierda, ya que ambos sangran

Reed, hay que ayudarla –dice con clara preocupación, por lo que el hombre la levanta en brazos y la lleva al auto, con la ayuda de su esposa la acomodan en la parte trasera y emprenden de nuevo el viaje, llegando en 5 minutos a lo que es una elegante mansión, luego no tienen tiempo para estacionarse, ya que Reed sale casi volando del auto y lleva a la inconsciente chica a un consultorio casero, claro, con la ayuda de su esposa que le va abriendo las puertas, después de una revisión, Reed da su diagnostico a su angustiada esposa

Tranquila Sue –le dice en tono tierno- solo tiene unas quemaduras leves y las heridas en su brazo y pierna no son serias, aun así hay que tenerla bajo observación

Es un alivio –suspira la mujer- ¿puedo pasar a verla? –su esposo asiente y la acompaña a ver a la "paciente", pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver que ella esta despierta, pero confundida, cuando su mirada se posa en la pareja, Sue le habla con suavidad- hola pequeña, tranquila, estas en buenas manos –dice con ternura- mi nombre es Susan Richards, y el es mi esposo Reed Richards –señalándolo, el hombre asiente con una sonrisa- ¿podrías decirnos quien eres?

Pero la chica empieza a llorar, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y como ahogando un grito empieza a desesperarse

No... no puedo recordarlo, no se quien soy, no se quien soy.... –y empieza a llorar con fuerza, entonces Susan corre a abrazarla y con ternura la calma, la chica siente paz y tranquilidad, por lo que la abraza con fuerza y se va quedando dormida, al final, solo dice- gracias mama

Tanto Susan como Reed miran sorprendidos a la chica, entonces Susan voltea a ver a su esposo y con ternura le dice- amor, ¿no podría quedarse con nosotros?

Pero Susan, alguien debe estar buscándola –dice en tono amable, aun que entiende los motivos de su esposa la cual continua

Pero mírala Reed, esta sola y obviamente asustada y con amnesia, ¿qué tal si algo terrible le paso para que terminara así?, además, ¿que tal si es un ángel enviado por dios para que cuidemos de ella y nos de la felicidad que hace años perdimos? –pregunta con esperanza a lo que su esposo sonríe con amor

Mira, esperaremos a que se recupere y si recuerda algo, y si no encontramos a alguien que la busque, podemos adoptarla cariño –su esposa le sonríe del mismo modo mientras ve a la chica que duerme en su regazo

Como me gustaría que nadie te este buscando, así podrías ser mi hija –y la besa en la frente con ternura para luego arroparla y dejarla dormir

Continuara...

*****************************************************************************

**¿y que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado este primer cap, no se si los demás serán tan largos, pero les aseguro que serán interesantes, bueno, es todo por ahora, y como dice terminator "i´ll be back" y como digo yo **

**¡Sailor Por Siempre!**


	2. 3 años despues

Bien hola, he aquí el capitulo 2 de esta historia, y contestando a algunas preguntas, la familia Richards encuentran a Serena con la misma edad con la que desapareció, no será un Serena/Darien, y si, todas pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Serena, y no, no es Sakura con quien Darien engaño a Serena, sin mas preámbulos, el fic:

************************************************************

_**Capitulo 2: 3 años después**_

_**POV de Haruka**_

"_3 años, han sido los 3 años mas largos de toda mi vida, y los mas oscuros... sin mi cabeza de bombón, siento que la felicidad se me ha escapado, a duras penas puedo concentrarme en los deportes, pero sin ella, nada tiene sentido, solo las carreras de autos me siguen sirviendo de ayuda, ya que siempre que conduzco imagino que es cabeza de bombón quien me espera en la meta, ja, que patético de mi parte, pero es la verdad, todas salvo Hotaru, Rei y yo la han dado por muerta, incluso mi sirena..., no, ya no es mi sirena, luego de esa noche nuestra relación empezó a flaquear"_

_**Flash back**_

La noche era oscura y llovía con fuerza, las calles están vacías y ni un alma se veía a la vista, o al menos eso parece ser, un auto deportivo color amarillo recorre las calles de Tokio, aun que va en una velocidad muy baja, y no precisamente por seguridad debido a lo resbaloso que son las calles cuando están mojadas, sino que el conductor busca en cada rincón, en cada calle, en cada callejón a una persona sumamente importante para ella

Cabeza de bombón, ¿dónde estas? –se pregunta en voz alta Haruka Tenoh, sus ojos verdes están rojos y ojerosos, su cabello rubio ceniza algo desordenado, pero al parecer eso no le importa, solo quiere encontrar a su cabeza de bombón, pero al parecer, es otra noche sin éxito, así que con una sombra en sus ojos, regresa a casa, donde la esperaba preocupada una hermosa chica de ojos y cabellos turquesa, cuando la ve llegar, estaba empapada, al parecer a Haruka le daba igual mojarse o estar seca

Haruka –dice con preocupación la chica e intenta acercársele, pero la rubia varonil levanta su mano derecha para detenerla

Ahora no Michiru, no estoy de humor –dice fríamente y se dispone a marcharse, pero la voz de Michiru lo detiene

Haruka, es necesario que hablemos –dice determinada

No se de que podríamos hablar Michiru –contesta sin voltear a verla

Por favor Haruka, acepta la realidad –dice exasperada- Serena esta....

NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO MICHIRU –le grita a la joven asustándola, incluso ella misma se asusta de cómo le hablo, pero desde que Serena desapareció, ha estado de un humor de los mil demonios- su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado, ¿oíste? ¡jamás!, y hasta que no la encuentren ella sigue viva para mi –y se da media vuelta ignorando los llamados de la chica

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_Ahora que lo pienso, desde ese entonces empezamos a pelear, al principio fueron por tonterías, pero lentamente esas peleas fueron subiendo de intensidad, ya no nos complementábamos como antes, estábamos en desacuerdo con todo y pasaban días en los que no nos dirigíamos la palabra para nada, y cuando nos reconciliábamos, no pasaban ni 20 minutos para que volviéramos a pelear de nuevo; pero la gota que colmo el baso, fue precisamente un comentario que hizo hacia mi cabeza de bombón"_

_**Flash back**_

Era un día normal, o eso parecía ser, pero en una mansión, una pareja estaba discutiendo como lo venían haciendo en los últimos meses, pero ahora esta discusión parecía no tener fin, y empezaban a elevar la voz y decirse cosas realmente hirientes

¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el concierto de violín del otro día? –dice una muy enfadada Michiru- te lo estuve recordando toda la semana

Lo siento Michiru, simplemente... lo olvide –dice tratando de contener el enojo que estaba sintiendo, pero Michiru no se lo ponía fácil

Ja, lo olvidaste, pero bien que no olvidas seguir buscando a Serena –le dice en tono irónico a lo que Haruka responde ya enojada

No la metas a ella en esto, si olvide tu concierto fue por que tuve una junta con mi patrocinador de carreras ya que me propone participar en una competencia en la formula 1 de Europa –le responde con sinceridad, pero tal parece que esto solo pone de peor humor a la Sailor de los mares

¿Y cuando pensabas decirme eso? –dice enojada

Aun no esta decidido, pero en vista de tu actitud creo que tomare el primer boleto para irme –y le da la espalda

Pero si fuera la tonta de Serena Tsukino de seguro no te irías –dice sin pensar- me alegra que este muerta –pero para cuando se da cuenta de su error es demasiado tarde

Sabes Michiru –dice con voz suave y calmada, cosa que pone nerviosa a la chica de cabello turquesa que esperaba que la mas temperamental de las Sailors explotase en gritos- yo siempre he pensado de ti como una persona maravillosa, que da todo sin esperar nada a cambio, y que sin duda se arriesgaría por ayudar al desvalido, eres hermosa, toda una dama y mujer de mundo, toda una sirena sin duda, ¿pero sabes?, ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de persona eres –voltea a verla con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, cosa que parte el corazón de Michiru- eres una persona egoísta que solo le importa la apariencia, cuando cabeza de bombón estaba con nosotras, a ella no le importaba sacrificarse por otros aun que saliera lastimada, ella siempre fue no solo el enviado del bien, sino también era nuestra luz de la esperanza en los momentos mas duros, ella, que se preocupaba hasta de su enemigo, ella que pese a cualquier situación siempre tenia una sonrisa y unas ganas de vivir, ella que con su pureza y dulzura siempre estuvo apoyándonos, pero tu... tu y las traidoras... y la serpiente traicionera y poco hombre de Chiba han convertido a este mundo en apenas una sombra de lo que era, tu siempre fuiste una gran persona para mi Michiru, pero sin la presencia de mi princesa, me doy cuenta que solo eres una sirena que teje una red de encantos para conseguir lo que quiere y desechar lo que no le sirve, cuando Serena se fue, mi amor y respeto por ti se fue con ella... adiós... Michiru –sin esperar respuesta se marcha a su habitación, dejando en shock a Michiru

Media hora después, aparece Haruka con una maleta, al verla, Michiru se levanta del sofá en donde estaba e intercepta a la rubia

¿A dónde vas? –pregunta con notable angustia

¿Acaso importa? –dice inexpresiva- lo siento Michiru, pero lo nuestro ya no podrá ser, no te deseo ningún mal, pero es lo mejor para ambas el tomar nuestros caminos, tal ves, algún día te hable para tomar un café, pero hasta entonces, adiós –y mueve con suavidad a la chica para apartarla de su camino, sale de esa mansión sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, no se detiene, ni si quiera cuando sube a su auto, ni si quiera cuando ve en el retrovisor que Michiru sale corriendo de la casa tras ella gritando su nombre y llorando, ni tampoco cuando la ve tropezar en el camino, no se detiene y se marcha

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_De eso ya han pasado 3 años, y no la he vuelto a ver, se que le va bien en los conciertos y sigue siendo una gran pintora gracias a los periódicos y revistas, pero puedo ver en su mirada una infinita tristeza, y aun que me duele, no pienso volver con ella, no hasta que encuentre a mi cabeza de bombón y le pida perdón por no protegerla cuando mas me necesitaba, y si es necesario, obligar a las demás que le pidan disculpas por la forma en que la trataron aquella noche, e impedir de cualquier modo que esa víbora rastrera de Endimión ose acercarse a el, no lo merece, con respecto a las chicas, corte todo contacto con ellas, excepto con Rei y Hotaru, ellas son las únicas a parte de mi que siguen buscando a cabeza de bombón y doy gracias a eso, ellas tienen la misma esperanza de encontrarla tanto como yo, y se que pronto nuestros esfuerzos darán frutos, tengo el presentimiento que así será"_

La chica deja sus pensamientos cuando un semáforo se pone en verde dando la señal de arranque en la pista de formula 1 y Haruka pisa a fondo el acelerador de su auto Ferrari rojo, sintiendo que se convierte una vez mas en el viento, y al voltear al lado del copiloto, puede ver la silueta de una linda rubia de ojos azules con un peinado de chonguitos y coletas que le sonríe con calidez y cariño transmitiéndole ánimos

Muy bien cabeza de bombón, ganemos esta carrera –dice emocionada y acelera todo lo que puede

_**Fin del POV de Haruka**_

_**POV de Hotaru**_

"_Han sido 3 años desde que mama Serena desapareció junto con Rini, tontamente las chicas, Endimión e incluso su familia la dan por muerta, pero yo se que ella esta viva, en algún lugar y a salvo, quizás... con Rini a su lado, como deseo volver a verlas a las 2, ya que ambas son las personas mas importantes en mi vida, junto con Rei, papá-Haruka y mi verdadero papá, mi papá, como lo extrañe, pero debo decir, después de lo que sucedió con mama-Serena, no podía estar un minuto mas a lado de Setsuna y Michiru"_

_**Flash back**_

¡LAS ODIO! –grita con fuerza una niña de cabello negro y ojos de color púrpura que están llenos de lagrimas a unas sorprendidas Michiru y Setsuna

Pero Hotaru –trata de tranquilizarla Setsuna intentando acercarse, pero la pequeña inmediatamente se aleja de ella

No te me acerques –dice aun enojada- no quiero que te me acerques, por culpa de ustedes, por su culpa, mama-Serena ha muerto y mi amiga Rini no nacerá –y vuelve a llorar, Michiru intenta acercarse, pero una voz gruesa la hace detenerse

Será mejor que no la molesten –dice apareciendo Haruka con el seño fruncido, y con claras evidencias de haberse desvelado de nuevo buscando a Serena- aun que entiendo lo que siente ella

¡Papá-Haruka! –y corre a abrazarlo- papá-Haruka, por favor, dime que encontraste a mama-Serena o al menos una pista –le dice esperanzada, pero al ver el rostro abatido de la rubia, esta entiende- descuida papá-Haruka, mañana será otro día –y le sonríe con ternura siendo devuelta del mismo modo por parte de Haruka, pero la voz de Setsuna los regresa a la realidad

Hotaru, no es bueno que le pidas esas cosas a Haruka, recuerda que ella también tiene cosas que

¡CALLATE SETSUNA! –le grita Haruka interrumpiéndola- esto lo hago por que quiero encontrar a mi cabeza de bombón, ya que al parecer, las únicas que nos preocupamos por ella en esta casa somos Hotaru y yo

Yo también estoy preocupada por la princesa Haruka –le reprocha la de ojos rojos pero de nueva cuenta la interrumpe Haruka

¿En serio?, ¡ja! No me hagas reír –exclama irónica- si realmente te preocupara cabeza de bombón, ¿qué has hecho para buscarla?

Aun que no lo creas, si me preocupa el paradero de la princesa como guardiana y amiga de la princesa yo –pero ahora la interrumpe Hotaru

¡Tu no eres su amiga! –le reprocha- si fueras su amiga la estarías buscando, es mas, ¿por qué le dijiste que estas decepcionada de ella si según tu eres su amiga?

Es que yo... –se queda sin habla

¿Por qué no respondes? –pregunta Haruka- ¿será por que en realidad no lo eras? –dice con sarcasmo, al no recibir respuesta sonríe altiva- podrás decir lo que quieras Setsuna, pero la única razón por la que estabas aquí junto a ella, era para vigilarla, para asegurarte que ella tomara las "decisiones correctas" y formara Tokio de cristal, ¿o me equivoco –la aludida solo baja la mirada- eso pensé, he perdido todo respeto por ti Setsuna

Haruka, no digas esas cosas –trata de defenderla Michiru, pero una gélida mirada por parte de la rubia basta para callarla y no decir nada mas

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"_Después de eso, hubo mucha tensión entre nosotras, papá-Haruka y Michiru empezaban a discutir casi por cualquier cosa, y yo evitaba estar con Setsuna, mi único alivio era ir al templo Hikawa y charlar con Rei, aun que al ver al resto de las chicas, prefería irme sin saludarlas si quiera, no supe que paso con Endimión, pero tampoco me preocupo por eso, pero finalmente, después de 3 meses me canse de estar en esa casa, y le pedí a papá Haruka que me llevara de vuelta con mi verdadero padre, al cual tenia tiempo de no ver, debo admitir, que lo extrañaba mas de lo que pensé cuando lo volví a ver y desde entonces vivo con el, debo decir que en ocasiones pierdo la esperanza de volver a ver a mama-Serena o a Rini, pero últimamente he tenido sueños raros"_

_**Flash Back**_

Hotaru se encuentra en un lugar oscuro rodeado de bruma, pero increíblemente pacifico y tranquilo, avanza con lentitud, cuando se mira a si misma lo único que lleva puesto es una toga color lavanda, sus pies están descalzos, pero curiosamente la oscuridad que pisa se siente suave, como si caminara en una alfombra muy mullida o en algodón, cuando de repente, un olor floral llega a su nariz, cuando voltea en dirección de donde viene ese olor, una suave luz la ciega momentáneamente, cuando abre los ojos ve que esta en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de muchos colores, donde una gran cantidad de mariposas revolotean en todas partes, luego de eso, escucha una canción, una canción de cuna, y cuando mira de donde viene esa canción, ve a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, y en su regazo, una niña de cabellos rozados duerme en paz, mientras su madre acaricia con ternura sus cabellos, cuando Hotaru ve bien quienes son, lagrimas de felicidad salen de sus ojos al reconocerlas

Mama-Serena, Rini –dice feliz y acercándose, entonces la rubia mujer levanta la mirada y ve a Hotaru mientras le sonríe y le dice

Gracias Hotaru, gracias por creer en mi –luego con un suave movimiento despierta a la niña- hija... despierta, tenemos visitas

A regañadientes, la pequeña abre sus ojitos y mira a Hotaru, se levanta rápidamente y corre a abrazar a su amiga

Hotaru, te he extrañado mucho –la morena no sabe que decir, pero luego de unos segundos corresponde al abrazo, y con lagrimas le dice

Lo sabía, sabía que ustedes estaban vivas –dice emocionada

Así es Hotaru –responde la pelirrosa- y ten por seguro que pronto nos veremos –entonces ambas empiezan a desaparecer un halo de luz- pronto amiga... pronto –y desaparecen, justo cuando Hotaru despierta

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_Ese y otros tantos sueños he tenido en los últimos 3 meses, y cada vez que los tengo, siento que el momento de ver a Rini y a mama-Serena se acerca, pero juro, que no dejare que las demás ni mucho menos el traidor de Endimión les hagan algún daño"_

Hotaru, ya levántate o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela –dice el señor Tomoe mientras se asoma al cuarto de su hija- ya esta listo el desayuno cariño

Gracias papa, en un momento bajo –sonríe la pequeña, su padre le devuelve la sonrisa y se retira dejando sola a la chica con sus pensamientos- _"pronto, pronto nos veremos Rini" –_piensa emocionada, pero cuando ve el reloj- ¡ay no, voy tarde a la escuela! –y se apresura para no ser castigada

_**Fin del POV de Hotaru**_

_**POV de Rei**_

"_3 años, y a mi me parecen 3 siglos desde tu partida Serena" _–piensa una hermosa sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas- _"las cosas han cambiado tanto, las chicas y yo nos hemos distanciado, y he perdido todo contacto con Michiru y Setsuna, de ves en cuando veo a Hotaru, y Haruka me habla cada semana preguntándome si de casualidad has vuelto, y créeme, he orado incontables veces frente al fuego sagrado por tu seguridad, y por volverte a ver, aun que no se si lo segundo se cumpla, pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas, no como tu familia, ciertamente, me sorprende de que ellos se hayan enterado de quien eras tu el mismo día de tu desaparición"_

_**Flash Back**_

Una decaída Rei se encuentra justo frente a la residencia Tsukino, ella ha sido la única que se ha armado de valor para decirle la verdad a la familia de su amiga, pero no sabe como reaccionaran ante las trágicas noticias que trae, da un largo suspiro, y va a la casa, toca el timbre, e inmediatamente aparece mama-Ikuko con el rostro preocupado

Rei... hola, disculpa, pero Serena no se encuentra en casa –dice perturbada

Lo se señora Tsukino, precisamente vengo a hablarle de Serena –dice con un nudo en la garganta que Ikuko nota, y una angustia mayor se deposita en su pecho

Pasa Rei –le indica la señora y la lleva a la sala, donde un preocupado Kenji camina de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, mientras un desconcertado Sammy mira la foto de Serena, cuando ambos la ven parecen querer preguntarle algo, pero Ikuko se los impide con un movimiento de manos, luego les indica a todos que tomen lugar en la sala, y es la propia Ikuko quien lanza la bomba- Rei ¿tu sabias que mi hija era Sailor Moon?

Rei queda sorprendida ante esta revelación por parte de Ikuko, pero sin mas, ella asiente

Si, si sabia que ella era Sailor Moon –y sin mas, les cuenta parte de la historia, dejando sorprendidos a la familia Tsukino, de que la torpe y atolondrada Serena sea esa heroína que innumerables veces ha salvado al mundo a costa de su propia vida, pero también, les cuenta de lo sucedido ese día antes del incendio

Pobre de Serena, y nosotros reclamándole –dice Ikuko sintiéndose culpable

Rei, ¿podrías decirnos donde esta Serena? –pregunta Kenji sintiéndose tan culpable como su esposa, pero al ver que Rei baja la cabeza se preocupa aun mas- Rei, ¿dónde esta Serena? –pregunta demandante

Serena... Serena esta... –y les comenta la desaparición y probable muerte de la rubia

Ikuko grita de dolor al escuchar la noticia, Kenji abraza con fuerza a su esposa mientras que Sammy se queda en absoluto estado de shock

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_Aun no entiendo que probablemente hayas muerto en ese incendio, pero de cualquier modo, compartí con ellos el dolor de haberte perdido, fue tanto su dolor, que tu madre cayo en una gran depresión, tu padre se negaba a creerlo, y tu hermano se dedico a llorar diciendo que era un mal hermano, y al día siguiente, te hicieron un funeral, yo entendía su dolor y desesperación, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo aun tengo la esperanza de verte subir las escaleras del templo de que leas sin mi permiso mis comics y te comas los pastelillos que traigo para tomar el te, Serena, se que estas viva en algún lugar, y espero que feliz, pero en cuanto a las chicas"_

_**Flash Back**_

¡Todo esto es por su culpa! –les reclama Rei a las chicas

¿Nuestra culpa? –pregunta Mina desconcertada- eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes

Mina tiene razón Rei –dice Amy mientras lee un libro- nunca le pedimos a Serena que arriesgara su vida de esa forma, debió esperarnos para así poder trazar un plan –dice como si nada siendo apoyada por Lita, Mina, Luna y Artemis, pero entonces Rei deja salir toda su furia

¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES MALDITA CEREBRITO? –le grita a Amy, la cual baja el libro que esta leyendo y la mira sorprendida al igual que los demás- ¿es que no se dan cuenta que Serena es, fue y será siempre una parte importante en nuestras vidas?

No exageres Rei –dice Mina, pero la morena le lanza una mirada que la asusta

Me sorprende lo hipócritas que son ustedes 3 –las mira con desdén- Amy, tu siempre tan metida en tus estudios, repasando incluso el diccionario, si n te hubiera conocido, pensaría que eras una creída y presumida, y claro, que probablemente verías a los demás con arrogancia, no tenias amigos, pero fue Serena la que se acerco a ti, quien realmente te conoció y descubrió a una chica tierna que se esfuerza por alcanzar tus sueños, dime Amy, ¿en que momento dejaste de ser esa niña tierna y te convertiste en una mujer que juzga la actitud de tu primera amiga? –Amy se queda sin palabras y baja la mirada avergonzada, luego Rei posa su mirada en Lita- Lita, cuando te vi por primera vez me dejaste impresionada por tu altura, y mas por tu fuerza, siempre creí que eras una chica busca pleitos, y mas cuando Serena nos contó como se conocieron, y me sentí asustada, pero fue gracias a Serena quien nos revelo tu verdadero yo, una chica muy femenina, experta en lo que al hogar se refiere y muy enamoradiza, fue Serena quien se acerco a ti sin miedo y se atrevió a conocerte y preocuparse por ti cada vez que te enamorabas y te alentaba a perseguir el amor, ¿y como le pagas?, ofendiéndola por su forma de comer cuando sabias bien que es de las pocas cosas que realmente disfruta, siento pena de ti –Lita empieza a llorar y no soporta la mirada de Rei, pero esta ahora se posa en Mina- y tu Mina... Serena compartía muchas contigo, ustedes 2 fueron cómplices en innumerables travesuras que solo a ti se te ocurrían y ella siempre te admiro siendo Sailor V, pero si no mal recuerdo, dices que actúas mas madura que ella, déjame decirte Mina, podrás ser la mas experimentada como Sailor que todas nosotras, pero jamás llegaras a la altura de Serena –Mina solo guarda silencio y también baja la vista, luego Rei ve a los 2 gatos- Artemis, agradece que no te conozco lo suficiente, pero aun así, tu presencia me desagrada y en cuanto a ti Luna, que buena consejera eras de Serena, siempre reclamándole y regañándola, por dios, hasta yo me exasperaba cuando le decías cosas horribles de su actitud, su comportamiento, en fin, no había nada que no le criticaras –los 2 gatos bajan la mirada- yo estoy consiente que también fui muy grosera y mandona con Serena, pero era por que algunas veces envidiaba su forma de ser, tan libre, tan pura, nunca se lo dije, pero adoraba su inocencia, me gustaba verla ayudando a los otros, para mi, Serena siempre será mi amiga, y si alguna vez la volvemos a ver, espero que las trate bien, por que no eso se merecen –se levanta de su lugar y se marcha dejando terriblemente conmocionados a los 2 gatos y las 3 chicas

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_Desde entonces, las que alguna ves fuimos amigas, nos separamos, corte toda relación con ellas, y si me he llegado a enterar de algo, es gracias a periódicos o revistas de chismes, supe que Amy se había graduado antes de la preparatoria, ahora esta estudiando su primer año de medicina, aun que desde entonces, parece que su nivel académico a descendido un poco, por su parte Lita ha participado en concursos de cocina, pero ha quedado en segundo o tercer lugar, y en cuanto a Mina, lo ultimo que supe de ella es que saldría como extra en una obra de teatro barata, de Artemis, Luna y Darien no he vuelto a saber nada, aun que no me importa mucho la verdad"_ –una brisa llega a donde esta la sacerdotisa y juega con sus cabellos- pero tengo el presentimiento, que pronto te veré Serena tonta –sonríe y continua barriendo el patio del templo

_**Fin del POV de Rei**_

_**POV de Darien**_

"_3 años de un verdadero infierno, de culpas... de sufrimiento, por dios, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?, Serena, Rini, perdónenme, no fue mi intención el hacerlas a un lado, pero.... no se que me paso..., no se como es que me deje convencer por esa mujer"_

_**Flash Back**_

Era una linda tarde de verano, Darien se encontraba en su universidad en Tokio, el había decidido seguir sus estudios en Japón, principalmente para no dejar a su amada rubia, y ciertamente cada día se sentía en las nubes al estar cerca de ella, y no había día en que no pensara en su rubio tormento, pero entonces, unas manos cubren sus ojos, y escucha la voz de una mujer

Adivina quien soy –dice la voz, pero Darien lanza un suspiro de molestia y contesta

Ya se que eres tu Hanako –dice el chico molesto- ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor?, me puedes meter en un grave problema con Serena

Ay, perdona, solo estaba jugando, aun que no creo que a tu novia le importe –dice una chica de cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos verdes, y vistiendo de una forma un tanto provocativa

Tu no conoces a Serena, ella es un poco celosa –sonríe al recordar a su novia, pero al hacerlo, no nota la sonrisa llena de malicia de la chica- pero bueno, ¿se te ofrece algo? –pregunta amable

Pues veras Darien, necesito que me expliques unas cosas que no entiendo –y se le insinúa mostrando el escote de su blusa, cosa que pone nervioso a Darien, pero en ese momento

¡Hola Darien! –escucha a lo lejos y ve a su novia y salvación

Serena –exclama aliviado el moreno y se dirige a ella antes de que lo vea con esa chica, pero esta al verlo solo sonríe perversa

Disfrútalo mientras puedas querida –y se retira de ahí

Durante las siguientes semanas, Hanako se la ha pasado acosando a Darien cada vez que tiene oportunidad, pero el moreno muestra entereza al evitar dejarse seducir, hasta que un día, arto, le dice

Ya basta Hanako, ¿qué rayos es lo que quieres? –pregunta molesto

¿No lo sabes Darien?, es a ti lo que quiero –dice coqueta

Discúlpame Hanako, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo amo a Serena –dice serio y alejándose de ella, pero en un hábil movimiento ella queda frente a el

Pero Darien, ella es una niña, tu un adulto, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera se comporte a tu altura –dice de una forma que parece causar efecto en Darien

¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta

Oh vamos, ella es una niña, ¿acaso se comporta como una mujer adulta cuando la llevas a algún lugar de tu interés?, o ¿comparten si quiera los mismos gustos? –ante estas palabras Darien se queda pensativo, es cierto que muchas veces ha pasado algunas vergüenzas gracias a la actitud de Serena, al verlo dudoso, Hanako sigue echando mas leña al fuego- Darien, no quisiera decirlo, pero he escuchado burlas de otros compañeros diciéndote roba cunas o pervertido, y si eso fuera poco, he notado que tu nivel académico ha bajado considerablemente desde que andas con esa niña

Darien se alarma ante estas palabras

Pero no te preocupes Darien, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte –y tomándolo por sorpresa, besa a Darien, y este, corresponde al beso

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_Luego de eso empecé a frecuentarla, al principio, sentí culpa y remordimiento por engañarte Serena, pero Hanako hablaba con tal elocuencia y fluidez, que me empecé a creer sus palabras, tanto que empecé a intimar con ella, aun sigo sin entender como paso todo, pero quede embrujado por ella, y no me importo nada mas, y luego, ocurrió lo de ese día, donde te dije cosas horribles que de verdad no sentía, donde te trate de la peor forma, una que no merecías, y tu... tu solo ibas a darme la mejor noticia del mundo, me ibas a decir que nuestra Rini venía en camino, me sentí el peor hombre del mundo, y si fuera poco... esa bruja de Hanako..."_

_**Flash back**_

El día estaba gris, con claros indicios de lluvia, pero eso no le importaba a cierto moreno de ojos azules, que se sentía terriblemente desconsolado, abatido, miserable

Serena... ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? –se dice a si mismo y se auto recrimina- debo encontrarte, debo pedirte disculpas, y debo pedirte una oportunidad... se que no la merezco, pero sin duda luchare para que al menos tengas una vida tranquila con Rini y... conmigo –le cuesta decir- pero antes... debo terminar con lo que nos separo –dice con determinación y se dirige a la universidad, una vez ahí, busca a Hanako, y logra divisarla cuando esta da una vuelta en una esquina del edificio, decidido, va tras ella, pero justo cuando va a dar la vuelta, la oye platicar con 4 sus amigas

Bien, esta hecho –dice alegre- páguenme

¿En serio lograste separar a Darien de su novia? –comenta asombrada una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos violetas- parece que su amor no era tan grande como el profesaba –y se burla, haciendo enfadar a Darien

No solo eso querida –comenta de nueva cuenta Hanako- hubieras visto la cara de esa tonta cuando nos encontró a Darien y a mi justo en pleno acto de sexo, hubiera llevado mi cámara, esperen, si la lleve –y de su bolso saca una handycam- vean chicas, para que comprueben que no miento –y pone play a la cámara y las chicas ven todo

Darien se queda sin habla, esa chica lo había utilizado, había estado jugando con el todo el tiempo, y gracias a ella saco de su vida a la persona mas importante para el, su princesa, su familia, su Serena

"_Serena, ya no te amo"_ –alcanza a escuchar Darien- "_me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era un leve deslumbramiento, que se incremento al saber de nuestras vidas pasadas y lo que nos deparaba el futuro"_ –no puede creer el tono frío y despectivo que utiliza- _"pero yo, ya llegue a mi limite Serena, han pasado casi 3 años desde que te conocí y sin embargo continuas actuando como una niña"_ –no puede creer que fue él el que le dijo eso- _"y yo ya me harte, yo lo que quiero es una mujer, no una niña inmadura, y contigo Serena, solo te tengo de lastre"_ –el dolor al escuchar esas palabras le llegan profundamente, y si a el le duele, puede imaginarse lo terrible que se debió sentir Serena

Y pude tomar una toma de esa tonta rubia –Darien aun escondido asoma un poco la cabeza y alcana a ver lo que Hanako filmo, les muestra a una Serena con el alma destrozada, acabada, como una muñeca de porcelana que fue rota y que intentaron volver a pegar- quedo de lujo, ¿no creen? –y todas empiezan a reír, luego Hanako recupera la cordura- y bien, páguenme, yo gane la apuesta- y entre burlas y risas la chicas le pagan con billetes, pero escondido, un shokeado Darien trata de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar

"_¿Por una apuesta?, le destroce la felicidad y la alegría a mi princesa.... ¿por una apuesta?_ –entonces escucha de nueva cuenta

¿Y que harás con Darien? –pregunta una de las chicas

Será muy guapo, pero no es mi tipo, seguiré jugando con el unos días y luego lo corto –dice prepotente la chica

Darien al oírla se encoleriza, y sale de su escondite, toma a Hanako de un hombro con brusquedad y la voltea para verla a los ojos, la chica al mirarlo se aterra; entonces el le habla con todo su odio

Tu... maldita.... por tu culpa perdí lo que mas me importaba, LO QUE MAS AMABA, ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA DESPRECIABLE –y la abofetea, ella cae y sus cosas se desparraman, toma la cámara y la arroja contra la pared rompiéndola en miles de pedazos, luego toma todo el dinero de la chica y lo destroza frente a sus ojos de la aterrada chica, para luego decirle con voz siseante- crúzate de nuevo en mi camino, y haré de tu vida un verdadero infierno –y se marcha

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"_Desde entonces, no tuve el valor de ver a las chicas, aun que creo que su amistad se ha fragmentado, pero por si fuera poco, he tenido pesadillas, me veo a mi mismo asesinando a Serena, o la veo con lagrimas en su cara y solo preguntando, ¿por qué? Y desapareciendo en el acto, y es verdad, ¿por qué me deje seducir?, ¿por que le dije cosas tan horribles?, ¿por qué fui un idiota?, ahora, lo único que me mantiene con vida, es poder volver a verla, y pedir perdón" _–en eso, un altavoz lo saca de sus pensamientos

"Doctor Chiba, se le necesita en la sala de urgencias, doctor Chiba, se le necesita en la sala de urgencias"

Hora de trabajar –dice desanimado, aun que no por eso deja de ser profesional en su trabajo

_**Fin del POV de Darien**_

*************************************************************************************

Mientras que en USA

Una elegante mujer rubia de mediana edad sale de una mansión a las afueras de New York, a pesar de su edad, la mujer aun sigue siendo hermosa, luego se voltea a la casa y con voz calmada, pero algo elevada dice

Sery, cariño, es hora de irnos a la ceremonia de premiación de tu padre, y no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad? –dice animada, la cual va elegantemente ataviada con un vestido de coctail negro que se ajusta a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas y zapatos de tacón del mismo modo

Ya voy mama –se escucha una voz femenina suave y delicada- estaba vistiendo a Catherine, ya que queremos que sea la niña mas bonita en la recepción de su abuelo

De la casa emerge una chica rubia de 20 años, su cabello color oro resplandece ante el brillo del sol el cual cae libremente hasta su media espalda, sus ojos azules parecen dos pedazos de cielo, y su sonrisa irradia felicidad a cualquiera que la mirara, llevaba un vestido tipo straple blanco que se ataba con unas cintas en el cuello, unas zapatillas de tacón plateadas a jugo, y en sus brazos, llevaba a una pequeña niña de 3 años, de cabello rozado y unos curiosos y vivaces ojos rojizos, la pequeña llevaba un vestido sencillo color rosa y su cabellos iba suelto pero con una diadema con adornos de mariposas, la pequeña se talla los ojitos después de que el sol la deslumbra un poco, luego ve a su madre

Mami.. ¿puedo ir con la abuela? –pregunta con ternura

Claro pequeña –le sonríe para ponerla en el suelo, luego la niña corre hacia la señora Richards la cual la recibe con un abrazo, en eso la rubia se voltea hacia la casa justo cuando una atractiva adolescente de aproximadamente 17 años, cabello castaño claro e intensos ojos verde esmeralda le sonríe- que tengas un buen día Sakura, nos vemos en la noche

Le deseo lo mismo señorita Richards -pero al ver que la rubia arquea una ceja, una gotita aparece en su nuca- perdón Sery, a veces se me olvida que tengo que llamarte por tu nombre

Descuida Sakura, pero que no se repita –dice en tono serio, para acto seguido reírse de su comentario en compañía de la chica- bueno Sakura, nos vamos –y acompaña a su madre y a su hija para abordar un Ferrari color plata descapotable, la cual conduce la señora Richards, mientras que la castaña sale paseando en una bicicleta deportiva

En el camino, la señora Susan Richards voltea a ver a su hija y a su nieta las cuales tararean una canción infantil

_**POV de Susan Richards**_

"_Sery, hace 3 años que llegaste a nuestras vidas, y la has llenado con tu dulzura y cariño, aun no puedo concebir como fue que te encontramos, en la carretera, lastimada, sola, ciertamente se me partió el corazón el verte así, y lo peor, que después de que Reed te atendiera, descubriéramos que no recordabas nada, eso solo te puso mas asustada y temerosa, y a la única conclusión que llegue, es que alguien te hizo daño, pero no sabia a que nivel, cuando denunciamos a la policía de tu situación, nadie había reportado nada acerca de tu desaparición, o que alguien te buscaba, al parecer, no existías en los registros civiles, lo cual, te puso mas triste, y de tus ojos brotaban lagrimas de desesperación, pero gracias a dios, el te puso en nuestro camino, te acogimos, y aun que tenias 17 años, te adoptamos y te quisimos como a la hija que una vez perdimos, el único problema fue que no sabíamos tu nombre, pero tu, sonriente, nos dijiste que te gustaría llamarte Sery, no entiendo por que, pero así te llamamos, Sery Richards, pero entonces, la sorpresa que nos diste, estabas embarazada, tanto Reed como yo pensamos lo peor, que quizás alguien te hizo algo malo, y por eso te dio amnesia, pero cuando veíamos tu sonrisa y ese brillo especial en tus ojos, entendimos que este embarazo lo esperabas con ansias, por lo que seguimos tu embarazo con amor, aun recuerdo cuando recorríamos las tiendas de bebe buscando algo para tu hija, aun no se como es que sabías que iba a ser niña, pero tu solo volteabas a vernos y decías:_

"Se que será niña mama, y será la niña mas hermosa del mundo"

"_Y volvías toda tu atención a las cosas para tu hija... mi nieta, y unos meses después, en un 30 de junio, tanto a Reed como a mi nos diste el mayor regalo del mundo, nos diste a nuestra nieta Catherine, que niña tan linda, y desde entonces, nos sorprendiste al ver lo excelente madre que eras, y como te convertías en toda una dama de sociedad, ya que a pesar de ser madre soltera, demostraste ser una excelente estudiante, dejándonos una vez mas asombrados a tu padre y a mi, sin duda, eras toda una cajita de sorpresas, aun que claro, tu sola no podías con todo, y lamentablemente con tu padre en el hospital y yo en la casa de modas, apenas si podíamos ayudarte a cuidar a nuestro rayito de luz, fue por eso que pedimos ayuda contratando una niñera y ama de llaves, fue así que Sakura Kinomoto llego a nuestras vidas, y rápidamente ustedes 2 se hicieron amigas intimas, je, debo admitir que me sentía celosa de que le dijeras mas cosas a ella que a mi, pero lo comprendo, ambas son jóvenes y hay cosas que uno no le dice a sus padres, y ahora, cada vez que te veo mi querida Sery, me pregunto, ¿eres en verdad un ángel que vino a alegrarnos nuestra gris vida a Reed y a mi?_

_**Fin del POV de Susan**_

Luego de un rato de conducir las 2 mujeres y la niña llegan a un gran salón de eventos, donde el evento de día es homenajear a Reed Richards, como uno de los mejores doctores en el área de la neurocirugía, sin saber que este evento ocasionara una serie de eventos inesperados

Continuara...

***************************************************************

¿Y que les pareció? Creo que es un cap igual de largo que el primero, pero no se me mal acostumbren, reitero al decir que no se que tan largos haré los siguientes capítulos, pero bueno, esperemos sean igual de largos y les gusten, o si no son tan largos, al menos les gusten, je, este cap va dedicado a todo aquellos que me han dejado sus RW, bueno, luego doy las respectivas gracias, nos vemos, y como siempre digo

_**¡Sailor Por Siempre!**_


	3. tiempo de reencuentros

**Hola, hola, ¿como están todos?, espero que bien, y yo feliz de poder actualizar este cap, aun que debido a causas de fuerza mayor no pueda actualizar hoy bello demonio, les dejo esta capitulo, espero y lo disfruten, bien, en sus marcas, listos ¡a leer!**

************************************************************

_**Capitulo 3: hora del reencuentro**_

_USA Norte América, ciudad de New York_

En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, una familia disfruta de una agradable cena familiar, una pareja de personas mayores platican animadamente, mientras que una joven mujer rubia lucha con una niña de tres años de cabello rosa para que coma sus alimentos

Catherine, cariño, se que no te gustan los vegetales, pero debes comértelos para que crezcas grande y fuerte –dice con paciencia la mujer

Pero mami, no me gustan –y hace pucheritos, entonces aparece la ama de llaves y niñera

Déjame intentarlo Sery –dice la chica sentándose al otro lado de donde esta Catherine y le guiña un ojo a Sery la cual capta el mensaje

Por favor Sakura, ya que al parecer mi hija no me quiere, ya que no quiere comerse los vegetales que con tanto amor prepare para ella –y finge que llora cosa que angustia a la pequeña

No llores mami, mira, me como mis vegetales –y tomando su tenedor con mango de conejito pica algunos trozos de pepino rallado y se los come- mmm rico –dice para ver la reacción de su madre, la cual sonríe al voltear a ver a su hija

Esa es mi niña, y por eso, de postre le daremos una gran ración de helado –a lo que la niña se alegra y se apura a terminar con su plato ante la risa de los presentes, luego de que la pequeña termina, Sery se levanta para servirle el postre a su hija, acompañada de Sakura- gracias Sakura

No hay de que Sery, se que Catherine es una linda niña, pero se lo terca que puede llegar a ser –y ambas mujeres ríen ante el comentario, después de servir los helados en unas copas de cristal, no solo para la hija de Sery, si no también para los padres de esta, Sakura y ella misma, el jefe de la caza toca una de las copas con la cuchara para llamar la atención de los presentes

Amada familia –empieza Reed- quiero darles una importante noticia, bueno, dos noticias en verdad

¿De que se trata cielo? –pregunta Susan

Pues veras querida, se trata de nuestras vacaciones familiares, y tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿cuál quieren escuchar primero? –pregunta viendo a su hijastra y a su esposa

Pues creo que sería mejor escuchar la mala, así la buena nos dará mas ánimos –sugiere Sery

Bueno, lamentablemente, gracias al haber ganado el reconocimiento como uno de los mejores cirujanos en el área de la neurocirugía, han aceptado mis tesis en un importante hospital, y quieren que yo personalmente de una exposición acerca de los temas que he hecho y mis ideas –dice serio, pero al ver el rostro desanimado de su amada, su hija y su nieta, sonríe como si hubiera hecho una travesura- se que ustedes querían que saliéramos de viaje, pero he aquí la buena noticia, el hospital donde seré el principal expositor, se encuentra en.... adivinen –intencionalmente crea el suspenso

¿París? –dice emocionada Susan

Lo siento amor, pero no, ¿tienes alguna idea Sery? –viendo a su hija

Mmm, ¿Hong Kong? –pregunta con duda

No, pero esta cerca –ve a su nieta- ¿tu donde crees Catherine?

Disneylandia –dice emocionada la chica, mientras que los presentes ríen por la inocencia y dulzura de la pequeña

No cariño, pero si puede ser igual de divertido que Disneylandia, ¿y tu que sugieres Sakura?, tu también eres miembro de esta familia y tu opinión cuenta mucho –dice viendo a la joven castaña

Pues... no tengo idea señor Richards –dice honestamente

Bueno familia, iremos a Japón –les sonríe- mientras yo voy al hospital general de Tokio a exponer mis teorías, ustedes pueden andar de turistas y disfrutar de unas lindas vacaciones

¡SIIIIIIIII!¡VACACIONES! –dice emocionada la pequeña Catherine

Jejeje –se ríe Reed ante el entusiasmo de su nieta- pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas, Sery, hija, se que te gustan los dulces y consentir a Catherine, pero no es bueno para los dientes comer tantos dulces

¿A que te refieres papá? –pregunta extrañada la rubia

A que las galletas, dulces, incluso los helados se han acabado en menos tiempo del que tardamos en comprarlos, y eso no es bueno hija –dice algo bromista, pero es Sakura quien se pone pálida

Pero papá, yo no he tocado los dulces o las galletas en 3 semanas y con respecto al helado, es solo hasta hoy que he probado un poco, y en cuanto a Catherine, ella es muy chica para alcanzar las cosas

¿Entonces no has sido tu?, que extraño, ¿acaso tendremos ratones? –y la familia se pregunta lo mismo, pero es entonces que Sakura se levanta llamando la atención de todos

Si me disculpan, tengo algo pendiente que hacer en mi alcoba, con su permiso –dice nerviosa y sale corriendo extrañando a los demás

En el cuarto de Sakura

¡KEROOOOOO! –grita la chica, dando gracias que las paredes del cuarto sean lo suficientemente gruesas para amortiguar su grito y que su cuarto esta alejado del comedor principal

Ay Sakura, no grites –se escucha una vocecita en el cuarto de la chica, en ese instante, un peluche que estaba en un cajón del buró del cuarto se asoma, se trata de un pequeño peluche parecido a un león (u oso con cola larga) alado que se acerca volando a Sakura- si esta no fuera una mansión ya te hubieran creído loca por estar gritando –dice el pequeño, aun que al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica se pone nervioso- ¿ocurre algo?

¿Qué si ocurre algo? –pregunta enojado- justo hace unos momentos el señor Richards le reclamo a la señorita Sery por la repentina escasez de los dulces

Oh, vamos Sakura, no es para tanto –dice como si nada, pero entonces Sakura lo sujeta con una mano y empieza a zarandearlo de un lado a otro

¿Qué no te das cuenta del riesgo de que alguien pueda descubrirte? –le dice totalmente enfadada

Esta bien Sakura –dice con ojos de garabato, cuando la chica lo suelta, el pobre muñeco se mueve como si fuera un borracho- eres un poco salvaje Sakurita –y cae desmayado

De vuelta con los Richards

Eso fue raro –dice Susan, pero voltea a ver a su esposo- ¿y cuando partimos querido?

En una semana amor –le dice con ternura- Sery –enfocándose en su hija- avísale a Itachi, que conociéndolo, no tardara en ir a la cede de Uchiha´s-corp allá en Japón

Al momento la rubia se sonroja tiernamente al recordar a su novio, cosa que hace sonreír a Susan y la mira con gran picardía

¿Extrañando a tu amargado galán cariño? –pregunta picara Sue

Mama, ya te he dicho que Itachi no es un amargado, solo tiene una cara un poco seria –dice sonrojada- deberías verlo sonreír, es realmente encantador

¿Itachi Uchiha sonríe? –comenta con fingida sorpresa la señora Richards- es increíble –y empieza a reír junto con su esposo y su nieta

Mama, no te burles de mi novio –dice seria Sery, pero enseguida empieza a reír con calidez ante las bromas de su madre

Ya, ya, lo siento cariño, pero es que no puedo imaginarme al serio de tu novio con una sonrisa, y claro, con una de enamorado –confiesa la rubia mayor

Concuerdo con tu madre Sery, es algo difícil de creer –y la tarde transcurre luego de unas cuantas bromas mas

Ya entrada la noche, la pequeña Catherine yace dormida en uno de los elegantes sofás de la sala de la mansión, al cuidado de su madre claro esta, pero en eso llega Sakura

¿Quieres que me lleve a Catherine, Sery? –pregunta amablemente la ama de llaves de la casa

Ah, Sakura, no te esperaba, creí que estabas dormida –dice con una sonrisa- no te preocupes, yo la llevo –y carga a su hija y sube al segundo piso de la casa, seguida por Sakura, entra a una de las habitaciones, donde claramente es el cuarto de la niña, este cuarto es bastante grande, pero justo para la niña, un lindo cuarto pintado en rosa claro con imágenes de conejitos, unicornios y lunas como decoración, hay un librero de madera de roble pintado de blanco lleno de libros, muñecas de porcelana y figuras de unicornios y hadas, junto al librero hay una puerta blanca que conecta con el baño de la niña, un baúl de caoba donde guardan algunos juguetes, una mesa infantil con un juego de te de porcelana y unas sillas con muñecos de felpa, una resbaladilla pequeña con forma de elefante azul, un gran armario también hecho de roble como el librero se encuentra junto a las ventanas, y claro, una elegante cama estilo princesa hecho de palo de rosa, la cabecera hecha a mano con la imagen de una rosa, y las cobijas blancas pero con imágenes de flores y medias lunas, en la cama, junto a las almohadas hay un peluche con forma de conejita, usando un vestido rosa y con moños en las orejas llamada "señorita luna"; Sery lleva a su hija a su cama y la recuesta, con la ayuda de Sakura, que le pasa una pijama de conejito de cuerpo completo, incluso con capucha con orejas de conejo, del armario, la rubia se lo agradece con una sonrisa y cambia de ropa a su hija, luego la acomoda en la cama, le coloca a la "señorita luna" junto a ella, la cubre con las sabanas y le besa la frente- descansa mi princesita –y junto a Sakura salen del cuarto

Ambas mujeres van a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes de que Sakura entre en la suya, Sery la detiene

Sakura, dime, ¿vendrías con nosotros a Japón? –le pregunta, a lo que extrañada la rubia voltea a verla- no te lo pido como tu jefa, no pienses eso por favor –le dice algo suplicante, a lo que la oji-jade le responde

Jamás lo he pensado así Sery, y con gusto iré con ustedes a Japón, así se pueden ahorrar un guía de turistas –dice riendo la chica junto con la rubia- eres mi mejor amiga Sery, y con gusto te acompañare, además se que Catherine puede ser muy inquieta cuando conoce un lugar nuevo y necesitas toda la ayuda posible para cuidar a tu hija

Jejeje, es verdad, mi hija será un ángel, pero hay ocasiones en que creo que en ocasiones es un lobo disfrazado de cordero –y nuevamente vuelven a reír las 2- gracias Sakura, buenas noches –y entra en su cuarto, enseguida Sakura entra al suyo, se cambia la ropa por una pijama de seda color crema y va a su cama, pero se sienta en ella en vez de acostarse, y lanza un gran suspiro

Amigos... no creí volver a usar esa palabra tan pronto –y da un suspiro, Kero la ve desde su cuarto en el cajón, no dice nada al ver el semblante triste y serio de la chica, pero entiende lo que quiere decir- pero bueno, Sery es una gran amiga, y ella y su familia me acogieron cuando nadie mas lo hacía, y Catherine se ha ganado mi cariño, si, ella es una buena amiga –y con una sonrisa mas animada se mete en las cobijas y se acuesta- buenas noches Kero –dice y apaga la luz

Buenas noches Sakura –dice Kero y se acuesta

Al día siguiente, Sery llevo a Catherine al jardín kinder mientras ella y Sakura iban a la universidad, aun que cursando diferentes grados, Sery ya estaba por terminar su carrera en mercado empresarial, mientras que Sakura apenas iba empezando con ciencias de la comunicación, y este, era el ultimo día de clases

Nos vemos luego Sakura –se despide Sery de su amiga y ambas van para sus salones, cuando Sery esta por entrar al suyo, unos fornidos brazos se aferran a su cintura de forma gentil, y una voz ronca y seductora le habla a su oído

Empezaba a creer que no vendrías Sery-chan

Itachi –dice con voz nerviosa la chica, y cuando se voltea, ve a su novio- sabes que tengo que pasar a dejar a Catherine en el kinder y luego venir a la universidad

Lo se, pero te has vuelto el aire que respiro mi querida Sery –comenta el atractivo chico, un hombre moreno bastante alto y de complexión atlética, producto de un estricto entrenamiento, sus ojos negros como noche, y bajo ellos, unas marcas que le dan un aire de misterio, un hombre endiabladamente guapo, pero cuyo rostro expresa una seriedad única (como lo mencione antes, es Itachi Uchiha de la serie de Naruto), que solo desaparece ante la presencia de la rubia- sabes que te amo mi amor –y le besa con ternura la mejilla

Yo también te amo –y le da un beso rápido en los labios- pero será mejor entrar a clases antes de que venga en profesor –le sonríe para luego separarse de el y tomarle la mano, los dos entran al aula y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares, y no mucho después entra el catedrático

El día pasa normal y las clases siguen su curso, pero a la hora del almuerzo, Itachi y Sery, junto a Sakura que se les unió, platican sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que Sery le da la noticia a su novio

Itachi, cariño, no podré estar una temporada aquí en New York –le dice captando la atención del serio moreno

Oh, ya veo –dice con su rostro serio y casi inexpresivo, aun que Sery sabe que por dentro expresa mas de lo que deja mostrar- ¿y se puede saber a que se deberá tu ausencia cariño?

Es por el trabajo de mi padre, será un expositor en un hospital de Tokio, y decidió que mientras el trabaja, mi madre, Catherine, Sakura y yo vallamos de vacaciones

¿Con que Tokio eh?, ah, como me causa nostalgia mi país natal –aun que no cambia su expresión seria, en sus ojos hay un aire de melancolía, cosa que conmueve a la chica, luego de divagar en sus pensamientos, Itachi ve a Sakura y le pregunta- ¿tu también eres de Japón verdad Sakura?

Hai –responde la chica obviamente en su idioma- watashiwa nihon desu –dice sonriendo a lo que los demás le responden de igual modo- pero como podrá ver Uchiha-sama, llevo un buen tiempo lejos de casa

Algún día tendrás que decirme por que dejaste tu hogar Sakura –le dice sería la rubia- yo... conoces mi situación, amo a mis padres, han sido muy buenos conmigo y con Catherine, pero me gustaría saber de donde vengo, o que fue de mi vida antes de perder la memoria –dice algo apesadumbrada

Tranquila amor –dice Itachi rodeándola con un brazo en un gesto de protección y reconfortándola- algún día recordaras quien eres, te lo juro –y le sonríe cariñosamente, a lo que la rubia le responde del mismo modo

Wow –dice Sakura, y cuando ambos voltean a verla- en verdad Sery tiene razón, la sonrisa de Uchiha-sama es encantadora –dice sonrojada, cosa que también sonroja a la pareja

Que cosas dices Sakura –se apena la rubia

Y por favor Sakura, deja de decirme Uchiha-sama, nos conocemos desde que soy novio de Sery, y de eso ya hace 2 años, puedes llamarme por mi nombre y sin sufijos –dice de nuevo con su rostro serio, lo suficientemente serio como para que Sakura le haga caso

E... esta bien –dice con una gota en la nuca y un poco intimidada por la mirada del Uchiha, pero ambos son distraídos por la risa de Sery

Ay amor –dice la rubia- con esa cara eres capaz de intimidar hasta aun demonio, y eso que Sakura tan solo es respetuosa contigo –y sigue riendo, uniéndosele Sakura e Itachi con una ligera (y sexy) sonrisa hasta que Sery es quien se calma primero y vuelve a hablar- pero bueno, dejando de lado la "amargura" de mi novio, cariño, como mi familia y yo vamos a Japón, pensé que quizás podrías alcanzarnos allá, y de paso, revisar tu empresa y anotar puntos para tu proyecto final

No es mala idea cariño, bien, te veré allá, ¿pero cuando parten? –pregunta para empezar a planearlo todo para aquel viaje

En una semana –responde Sery

Esta bien, tiempo suficiente para ti, para mi y para Catherine –y olvidándose que están frente a Sakura, la besa suavemente

Oigan, no coman pan frente a los hambrientos –dice burlona y ocasionando que Sery se sonroje salvajemente y apenas un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Itachi

La semana pasa rápidamente, y la familia Richards se encuentra lista para ir al país de oriente, en el aeropuerto, Itachi despide a su amada y a la hija de esta, que se ha ganado un lugar en su corazón

Bueno, esto no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego –comenta Sery viendo a su novio

Lo se, pero se me hace difícil creer que no te veré por 3 largos y angustiosos días –dice serio el Uchiha

Amor, son solo tres días y de nuevo estaremos juntos –se pone de puntitas y le besa la mejilla- verás que el tiempo se pasa rápido –luego ve a su hija que la tiene tomada de la mano- cariño, despídete de Itachi –dice con suavidad

Si mami –responde la niña y va con Itachi el cual se pone en cuclillas para abrazarla- te veré luego papá-Itachi –dice la pequeña

Cuídate princesita, y cuida a tu mami hasta que yo regrese –la pequeña pelirrosa asiente- esa es mi Cathy –y le revuelve un poco el cabello- te veré en tres días –dice viendo a Sery mientras se levanta y la besa en los labios- señor y señora Richards –viendo a Reed y a Sue- cuídense

Tu también Itachi –dice Reed mientras estrecha su mano

Aquí te cuidamos a tu amor –dice en tono bromista Sue ocasionando que su hija se sonroje

Mama –reclama la rubia, pero en eso anuncian su vuelo- es hora de irnos, pero mama, tu y yo tendremos una larga charla madre e hija –dice en tono serio

Aun que en el avión no sabré quien es la madre y quien la hija –dice bromeando el señor Richards a lo que se unen los demás- bueno familia, andando

Cuídese Itachi-san –dice la castaña haciendo una reverencia y sigue a los Richards

Una vez solo, Itachi observa como su amada y la familia de esta suben al avión, pero en cuanto la rubia y su hija desaparecen de su vista, se siente extraño

"_¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ –se pregunta así mismo- "_¿por qué me siento preocupado?"_ –aun que no dándole demasiada importancia se retira

Después de un largo viaje, la familia Richards al fin llega a la tierra del sol naciente (creo), pero una extraña sensación le invade a Sery

"_¿Qué me pasa, por que me siento de repente ansiosa?"_ –mira el panorama a través de la ventana del avión- _"¿por qué me resulta tan familiar el lugar?"_

¿Todo bien hija? –pregunta Susan al ver el aspecto de su hija

Si mama, todo bien –y le da una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero vuelve su atención a la vista de la ciudad de Tokio- _"pero mas que ansiosa, ¿por qué siento miedo y tristeza?"_

*****************************************************************************************

Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio

Valla, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí –dice para si misma un joven de cabello rubio ceniza, bastante atractivo usando unos lentes de sol, vistiendo unos jeans claros, una playera blanca manga corta y sin cuello y un chaleco azul, en su mano derecha llevaba una valija con ruedas, cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que es un chico bastante guapo, pero la verdad es, que ese chico, es una chica- creo que le haré una visita sorpresa a Rei y a Hotaru –dice con una sonrisa, cuando de repente siente que alguien choca contra su pierna- oye ten cuida... –no puede terminar de completar su frase cuando ve quien choco contra ella

Una pequeña niña, de no mas de 3 años fue la que choco con ella, pero cuando la mujer la ve, su respiración se agita, y su corazón se detiene, esa niña, cuando voltea a ver a la mujer, revela unos curiosos ojos rojizos, su cabello rozado es único e inconfundible

Tu... tu eres –no sabe que decir, cuando de repente oye una voz que por mucho tiempo ha deseado volver a escuchar, cuando voltea a ver, parpadea varias veces, se quita las gafas de sol revelando unos ojos verdes, y tallándoselos fuertemente deseando que no sea otra ilusión

Catherine Richards –la voz se oye de reproche- ¿por qué saliste corriendo así de repente?, sabes que no puedes andar corriendo en un lugar que no conoces, ¿qué tal si alguien te roba y te separa de mi? –dice una mujer por demás bella, de cabello rubio dorado, que cae libremente hasta su espalda, y de una figura envidiable para muchas

Cuando la otra mujer mira a aquella hermosa rubia, las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, pero entonces la pequeña que choco con ella habla

Lo siento mami, pero es que quería ver como es este lugar –dice con voz a punto de llorar ante la idea de que la alejen de su madre

Tranquila mi cielo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir –dice ahora con una suave voz para llegar al lado de su hija y cargarla, luego se enfoca en aquella chica, pero al ver su aspecto, da por hecho que es un chico- lamento si mi hija le causo algún problema

¡Ah!, n... no, no, descuide, no paso nada malo –dice la impactada chica / chico

Me alegra –dice la chica sonriendo- y bien Catherine, ¿cómo se dice? –viendo a su hija

Perdón por chocar con usted señor –dice la sonrojada niña; para después esconder su carita en el cuello de su madre por la pena

Jajaja, es una linda niña –dice la chica /chico- soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto en conocerlas, aun que la forma es un poco ortodoxa

Mucho gusto también, soy Sery Richards, y esta es mi hija Catherine –se presenta con una sonrisa

Richards... dime, ¿eres estadounidense? –pregunta- _"si es así, eso explica por que mi cabeza de bombón nunca apareció" –_piensa la rubia ceniza

Si, así es, y vine de vacaciones con mi familia a este lindo país –en eso ve que su familia llega hasta donde esta, aun que se mantiene alejada y su madre la llama- me están llamando, fue un placer conocerlo señor Tenoh –y le extiende la mano

Haruka, por favor, llámame Haruka –dice ella tomándole la mano, pero en ese instante, Haruka siente una gran dicha, por que ese leve roce le sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas, ya que solo su princesa es la única que tiene ese suave tacto que ni la "dama" de Michiru tenia, y conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla solo le dice- espero volver a verla señorita Richards

Llámame Sery, y yo también espero volver a verte -se despide y se retira, mientras que la niña pequeña le dice adiós con su mano mientras se aferra a su madre

Una vez sola, Haruka se coloca de nueva cuenta sus lentes para el sol, pero a pesar de que cubre sus ojos, una lagrima traicionera escapa de sus ojos

"_Cabeza de bombón, lo sabia, sabia que estabas viva... y has vuelto"_ –una sincera sonrisa que hace mucho no tenia vuelve a aparecer en su rostro, pero una nueva angustia la borra de inmediato- _"pero si estas aquí, es muy probable que" aquellos" también te encuentren.... no.... no lo permitiré, antes muerta que dejar que "esas"o el imbecil de Endimión se te acerquen" _– y con este ultimo pensamiento sale del aeropuerto

*******************************************************************************************

En un hotel 5 estrellas, la familia Richards desempaca sus maletas, aun que bien podían pagar varios cuartos, Sery y Catherine compartirían cuarto junto a Sakura, aun que esta ultima insistió en tener un cuarto a parte, los pucheritos de la hija de su mejor amiga lograron convencerla, ella tuvo que esperar un poco a que su amiga y su hija salieran del cuarto, para luego abrir su mochila, y de ahí, el mismo muñequito alado emerge

Por dios Sakura, casi me ahogo de estar ahí dentro –dice el muñeco dando grandes bocanadas de aire

Y tendrás que soportar mas –dice la chica- durante este tiempo compartiré el cuarto con Sery y Catherine, así que espero que no hagas nada que te evidencia

Ok, tratare de pasar desapercibido, claro, aun que quizás necesite algo para no causar alboroto –dice con malicia

Esta bien, te traeré unos dulces, pero mas te vale comportarte ¿me oíste?

Fuerte y claro –responde el peluche- y a todo esto... ¿dónde están los señores Richards, Sery y su hija?

La señora Susan estaba algo cansada por el viaje y esta tomando una siesta, el señor Reed esta preparando las cosas para la conferencia de mañana, y en cuanto a Sery y Catherine, ellas 2 salieron a conocer la ciudad, aun que... –se queda pensativa

¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunta Kero

Es la mirada de Sery, parece que algo le preocupa, pero no se, a lo mejor son solo ideas mías, aun así, me siento algo preocupada por ella –se levanta de la cama en donde estaba y se acerca a la ventana- jamás pensé que volvería, y sin embargo, estoy en Japón una vez mas –suspira melancólica, en eso, Kero se le acerca

¿Aun te duele Sakura? –dice con preocupación

Mentiría si dijera que no, pero la verdad Kero, es difícil lidiar con el pasado, a veces quisiera olvidar, pero entonces pienso en Sery, no lo dice abiertamente, pero de vez en cuando veo en sus ojos la angustia de haber olvidado, pero me sorprende que a pesar de su angustia siga sonriendo, en verdad, es una mujer fuerte y valiente –sonríe, y fija su mirada en la ciudad

*******************************************************************************************

Mientras que con Sery y Catherine

"_Es extraño, jamás he estado en este país, menos en esta ciudad, y sin embargo cada rincón se me hace familiar"_ –piensa Sery mientras recorre las calles de la ciudad numero 10 con su hija, cada lugar que ve la llena de nostalgia y por alguna razón se siente ansiosa y temerosa, pero rápidamente descarta esas sensaciones y disfruta de su paseo con su pequeña, la cual esta muy animada y jala a su madre de un aparador a otro admirando las cosas que muestran y en algunas ocasiones rogándole a su madre que le compre algo- _"pero mas extraño, es que entiendo a la perfección el japonés, como si fuera mi idioma"_ –aun que extrañada, la mujer termina comprándole a su hija unos dulces y un abanico con la imagen de pétalos de sakura

No muy lejos de ahí

Un auto deportivo rojo recorre las calles de Tokio, en su interior, un moreno atractivo, pero cuyas facciones se ven algo abatidas conduce, anda algo malhumorado, y no es para mas, ya que al parecer al día siguiente habrá una reunión en el hospital general de Tokio donde se dará una exposición a cargo de un doctor extranjero llamado Reed Richards, lo que le molestaba, es que ese día, serían ya 3 años desde que su Serena halla desaparecido, y el quería pasarla solo, lamentándose de lo estúpido que fue, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que el semáforo se pone en alto y frena inesperadamente haciendo rechinar las llantas de su vehículo

Genial, si no me detengo provoco un accidente –se reprende a si mismo- Serena... ¿dónde estas? –y una vez mas el sentimiento de culpa lo invade y baja la cabeza- ¿será que jamás podré obtener tu perdón? –en eso levanta la cabeza para ver si ya esta el siga, pero cuando lo hace, abre la boca considerablemente- ¡Serena... Rini...! –y es que en ese momento, una joven rubia de ojos azules, de no máximo 20 años cruza la calle, y a su lado tomándole la mano, una niña de 3 años de cabello rosa y ojos rojizos la acompaña, ambas pasan frente a el sin voltear a verlo, luego en la calle doblan una esquina y se pierden de vista- no puede ser –dice perturbado el moreno, pero cuando esta el siga, quiere ir y cerciorarse de que no sea un sueño, pero lamentablemente la calle es de sentido contrario y tiene que seguir, cuando logra dar la vuelta no las ve por ningún lugar- no puede ser mi imaginación, estoy mas que seguro que eran ellas, deben ser ellas –dice acongojado el chico

*******************************************************************************************

Mientras que en el templo Hikawa

Rei se ha levantado con muchos ánimos, no sabe por que, pero siente que algo importante va a ocurrir ese día, se viste con sus ropas de miko, toma un desayuno ligero, solo fruta y un poco de jugo de naranja, reprende a Nicholas por algo insignificante, discute con su abuelo por la actitud tan poco ética que tiene hacia las mujeres que van a rezar temprano y empieza a barrer el patio del templo

"_No se por que, pero me siento emocionada"_ –y continua con su labor hasta que oye una voz familiar

Buenos días Rei –dice una joven pelinegra hasta cierto punto parecida a Rei

Hotaru, buenos días, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí –dice la sacerdotisa y la recibe con un abrazo- dime, ¿cómo has estado?

Bastante bien, todo genial en la escuela y con mi padre, aun que extraño un poco a papá-Haruka –dice algo nostálgica- pero bueno, vine principalmente aquí por que ¿sabes?, tengo una rara sensación desde que desperté, y una increíble alegría, como si algo bueno fuera a pasar

¿Sabes algo?, yo siento exactamente lo mismo, pero mejor me cuentas con una taza de te, ¿si? –le sonríe a lo que la pequeña asiente enérgica, luego le pide (mas bien ordena) a Nicholas que prepare el te y unos aperitivos y los lleve a su cuarto, y una vez ahí, ambas morenas empiezan a platicar

Mientras que al pie de las escaleras del templo

Dime, hija, ¿te ha gustado Japón? –pregunta sonriente a su pequeña

Si mami, es muy bonito –de repente se para, cosa que extraña a su madre y la voltea a ver, y observa como la niña mira hacia las escaleras del templo, por lo que una sonrisa se posa en el rostro de la rubia

¿Quieres subir a ver que hay allí cariño? –le pregunta al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de la niña

¡Siiiii, si quiero! –responde animada y empieza a jalar a su madre escaleras arriba entre risas

Catherine, hija no me jales, me vas a tirar –dice divertida ante el entusiasmo de su hija, pero a medida que suben las escaleras, Sery de nuevo se siente rara- _"otra vez este sentimiento, pero mas que nada me siento emocionada y feliz, ¿por qué?" _se pregunta mentalmente, pero una vez que están arriba, Sery observa el lugar y deduce que ese lugar es un templo- _"templo Hikawa... un momento, ¿cómo se como se llama este lugar?"_ –se pregunta a si misma, cuando se da cuenta de algo- Catherine... ¿dónde estas? –pregunta al ver que la niña se soltó de su madre de nuevo y fue a explorar- esa niña y su curiosidad –se dice alegre, cuando ve que la niña dobla una esquina del templo- Ay dios, Catherine vuelve acá -y va tras su inquieta niña

Mientras que dentro del templo

Valla Hotaru, así que has tenido una vida interesante –comenta animada la miko

Si, aun que créeme, en estos momentos quisiera que Rini estuviese aquí con nosotras –lanza la pequeña algo decaída, a lo que Rei se conmueve y le acaricia la cabeza

Créeme Hotaru, yo también deseo que ella y Serena estén aquí, pero ten por seguro que pronto las veremos de nuevo –la anima la chica, cuando entonces escuchan un alboroto- ¿qué esta pasando? –intrigada sale junto a Hotaru a ver que pasa, pero cuando llega al lugar del escándalo, se queda paralizada, Hotaru la alcanza, pero al ver el estado de la chica se preocupa

Rei, ¿estas bien? –se acerca, pero en eso oye una voz familiar

Catherine Richards, ¿qué te he dicho sobre alejarte de repente de mi lado? –Hotaru voltea a ver y se queda como Rei al ver a una mujer rubia muy bonita

Que si lo hago una persona extraña podría alejarme de ti –dice triste la niña, cuando Hotaru la ve, su corazón deja de latir por un momento- ¡lo siento mami! –dice aquella pequeña niña de cabellos rosas y corre a abrazar a su madre- no lo vuelvo a hacer

Serena.... –murmura débilmente Rei mientras sus ojos se cubren de lagrimas y se tapa la boca

Rini... –ocurre lo mismo con Hotaru

Continuara...

*******************************************************************************************

y bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, ahora bien, vienen unas aclaraciones, en primera, meteré algunos personajes de otras series, pero no serán iguales a su serie, eso si, tendrán su carácter y forma de ser, con algunas variaciones, en segunda, se que Serena es japonesa, pero como en los animes no se diferencian los uno de los otros, mas que por el color de su piel, por eso Sery cree que es norteamericana, los únicos personajes que meteré sin sufrir muchos cambios son los de card captor Sakura, ahora bien, la razón por la que Sery habla ingles (cosa que debí aclarar) es gracias al cristal de plata, que le brindo un seudo nuevo comienzo y le dio la capacidad de dominar ese idioma, aun que como ven, también entiende el japonés, cosa que ella no entiende, y no esperen un Serena / Darien, por que es un Serena / Yaten, aun que claro, Itachi Uchiha es el actual novio de Sery, bien, sin mas explicaciones o a menos que los quieran, pueden contactarme en g o l d g r i f i n x h o t m a i l . c o m, bien, nos vemos, y como siempre digo

_**¡Sailor Por Siempre!**_


	4. un pequeño tiempo de convivencia

**Primero que nada, una enorme y gigantesca disculpa por la larga tardanza, realmente lo siento, pero he tenido muy graves problemas personales, además de que no me sentía con la inspiración necesaria para continuar, reitero, perdón, ojala les agrade este capítulo, es un poco corto, pero lo pongo para demostrar que estoy de vuelta, sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 4**

**Capitulo 4: un pequeño tiempo de convivencia.**

Sery escucha el murmurar de unas voces, cuando levanta la mirada para ver quiénes eran, alcanza a ver a Rei y a Hotaru, pero al hacerlo, siente algo que le oprime el pecho, una sensación de alegría combinada con nostalgia, y por algún extraño motivo, siente que quiere correr a abrazarlas aun que no las conozca, pero entonces, haciendo uso de todo su aplomo, esboza una sonrisa y les dice.

Disculpen si entramos de improviso, mi hija tenia curiosidad de ver que había aquí y cuando menos me lo esperaba, este pequeño tornado subió corriendo para investigar, lamento si causamos algún problema –dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia siendo imitada por su hija.

No… No han causado ningún problema –se atreve a decir Rei luego de salir del shock inicial y enjugándose las lagrimas- es un templo abierto al público –y esboza una sonrisa

Hotaru por su parte no sabe qué hacer, es obvio que sabe que son Serena y Rini, pero a la vez, se ven tan diferentes que tiene miedo de que al hacer el más mínimo movimiento, sus esperanzas desaparezcan en un segundo.

Es un lindo lugar –dice de repente Sery contemplando las instalaciones del templo mientras carga a Catherine- por alguna razón que no me explico, siento que conozco este lugar, me da cierta nostalgia.

Rei no sabe qué decir, al ver a esta mujer, quiere ir a abrazarla, saber que es la Serena que durante tanto tiempo espero volver a ver, pero también entiende que si esa es Serena y ha olvidado todo su pasado, no quiere hacerla revivir nuevamente esos amargos momentos que sucedieron hace tiempo atrás.

Bueno, es un templo muy reconocido en muchas partes –le responde Rei luego de unos instantes de silencio- probablemente lo haya visto en algún folleto o guía turística. Por cierto, yo soy la encargada de este lugar, mi nombre es Rei.

Yo soy Sery Richards, y esta es mi hija Catherine –voltea a ver a su hija- saluda cariño.

Hola –dice algo tímida la pequeña pero alcanza a sonreírle a Rei, luego enfoca su mirada en la aun muda Hotaru, entonces la pequeña se remueve en los brazos de su madre y pide que la baje, cuando lo hace, la pequeña va junto a Hotaru, la cual se tensa un poco al ver como Catherine la examina minuciosamente, luego de un rato voltea a ver a su madre y le dice- mami, ¿no crees que es una niña bonita?

Hotaru se sonroja fuertemente ante las directas palabras de la niña, pero en cuanto a Sery y Rei, ellas solo se voltean a ver una a la otra un instante, y acto seguido se ponen a reír suavemente.

Si hija –le responde entre risas- es una jovencita muy bonita –dice acercándose a ambas chicas, pero cuando ve más detalladamente a Hotaru, Sery le sonríe tiernamente y le dice- tu rostro me es muy familiar, dime, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Yo…. Yo… -Hotaru está paralizada, quiere gritarle que es Hotaru Tomoe, alguien que la aprecia mucho y la ve como una madre, que es la mejor amiga de su hija, que por años ha estado esperando volver a verla, pero se traga sus palabras dolorosamente para que no piense que está loca- no lo creo, mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe –entonces siente que Catherine le toma la mano.

Yo soy Catherine Richards, mucho gusto Hotaru, seamos buenas amigas –le sonríe la niña

Hotaru por su parte no puede evitar empezar a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, cosa que preocupa a Sery y Catherine

¿Estás bien, te duele algo? –pregunta preocupada la mujer rubia

No… es solo que se me metió una basura al ojo –la reconforta la chica, luego voltea a ver a Catherine- si… me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigas Catherine

¡Siiiii!, mami, tengo una nueva amiga –comenta emocionada la pequeña de pelo rosa- vamos a jugar ¿si? -suplica la pequeña con sus ojitos a su madre la cual ríe ante la vivacidad de su pequeña, Hotaru solo voltea a ver a Sery expectativa, pero la rubia al verla a los ojos puede ver que ella tiene el mismo deseo que su hija

Claro que si hija, puedes jugar con tu nueva amiga –da permiso la rubia

Si puedo ayudar en algo, hay un parque cerca de aquí y hay muchos juegos en los que pueden divertirse –comenta Rei, que hasta este momento se ha mantenido callada contemplando todo con una gran ternura y alegría.

¡Un parque! –Dice extasiada la pequeña- ¿podemos ir mama?, ¿podemos?, di que si por favor

No se cariño, ¿qué tal si Hotaru tiene que volver pronto a su casa? -Pregunta por si es que Hotaru tiene que hacer otras cosas

Oh, descuide, puedo jugar un rato con ustedes –contesta rápidamente, no quiere perder ni un instante el volver a estar con su mejor amiga y la mujer que considera otra madre.

Pues en ese caso –sonríe la rubia- andando –voltea a ver a Rei- no quisiera molestarla, pero… ¿podría mostrarnos donde está el parque? –Pregunta amablemente

No es ningún problema, por el contrario, será un enorme placer mostrarles el lugar –responde la morena teniendo la misma sensación que Hotaru.

Muchas gracias –responden madre e hija al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos se pongan a reír.

En el camino, Catherine se pone a platicar con Hotaru haciéndole preguntas y diciéndole cosas como lo que le gusta y no, contándole de sus abuelos, etc.; Hotaru por su lado le responde a las preguntas con alegría y presta atención a sus comentarios, en verdad, sin Rini y Serena, sentía un gran vacío que no podía llenar, pero ahora, aun que sea breve el momento, piensa disfrutar de sus seres queridos lo mas que pueda.

Por su parte Sery y Rei caminan detrás de ellas en silencio, pero no uno desagradable, pero si algo tenso, Rei quiere hablar con Sery, decirle todo lo que no pudo antes de desaparecer, de pedirle disculpas por no poder ayudarla cuando más la necesitaba, pero no sabe como iniciar una plática con ella, hasta que finalmente, solo se le ocurre lo primero que piensa.

Tiene una bonita hija –es lo único que puede decir

Gracias, su hermana también es una jovencita muy bonita, aun que Catherine ya lo dijo antes –dice sonriendo y haciendo que Rei la vea con la boca abierta, para después echarse a reír- ¿dije algo gracioso? –pregunta un poco desconcertada por la risa de Rei.

No, es solo que Hotaru es una muy querida amiga mía, no es mi hermana –la aclaración hace que Sery se sonroje notablemente.

Perdón, pensé que eran hermanas, es que son tan parecidas y como ambas estaban en el mismo lugar, pues ate cabos sin pensarlo mucho –dice Sery apenada.

No hay problema, no sabías que no era mi hermana por qué no nos conocemos –pero luego de decir esto último su semblante se entristece.

Sabes –Sery llama la atención de Rei- sonara extraño, pero por alguna razón, siento como si te conociera de antes, lo mismo me pasa con la señorita Hotaru… no sé, al verlas, tengo una rara sensación –confiesa la rubia- perdona, tal vez suene loco lo que te estoy diciendo.

Para nada –la calma Rei- todo lo contrario, yo también siento que te conozco de mucho tiempo atrás –dice la morena feliz, tal vez su amiga no la recuerde, pero sabe por lo menos que no la ha olvidado del todo.

El resto del camino al parque se la pasan entre platicas sencillas entre las 2 mujeres y las 2 jóvenes, y una vez ahí, Catherine rápidamente corre a los columpios y reta a Hotaru a ver quien se eleva más alto, lo cual, la joven morena acepta gustosa, mientras que Sery y Rei se sientan en unas bancas cerca de ellas para poder cuidarlas.

Y dime Sery, ¿a qué te dedicas? -Pregunta un poco ansiosa de saber que ha hecho Serena todo este tiempo.

Estoy estudiando mercado empresarial para seguir con el legado de mis padres –comenta con gran orgullo la rubia- no es fácil, pero al menos me entretengo un buen rato, pero luego de la escuela, me dedico a mi hija.

¿Así que piensas ser empresaria? –dice con gran asombro Rei, nunca en su vida pensó que Serena se dedicaría a algo como eso, pero si es justa, esta Serena es una nueva, pero para estar segura, le hace otra pregunta- ¿y dónde está el padre de Catherine? –dice tanteando el terreno.

Créeme, me gustaría saberlo yo también –dice con un semblante serio y bastante triste, cosa que alarma a Rei.

Perdona, no quise ser entrometida –dice realmente arrepentida

No te preocupes, no es tu culpa –le sonríe Sery para tranquilizarla- si te soy honesta, me gustaría saber quién es el padre de mi hija –Rei la mira sin entender- sufro de un caso grave de amnesia –le responde a su duda no expresada- no recuerdo nada anterior a hace 3 años, cuando mis padres me encontraron, no sé quién soy, ni de dónde vengo o quién es el padre de Catherine, pero si te soy sincera, por alguna razón me da miedo recordar quien soy cuando lo intento, según mi padre, posiblemente sufrí un gran trauma y mi mente lo bloqueo para no revivir lo que paso, pero créeme, hay veces en que desearía saber quién soy, si tuve una familia y gente que se preocupara por mi antes de que me hallaran mis actuales padres –termina dando un gran suspiro

"_oh Serena, en verdad tenias todo eso y más, incluso cuando desapareciste, pero tienes razón, no es necesario que recuerdes tu pasado, y menos como te trataron las demás… me asegurare de que no te vuelvan a lastimar"_ –piensa decidida Rei- pero entonces… ¿eres madre soltera? –dice para cambiar de tema y seguir indagando.

Podría decirse, pero tengo a mis padres para ayudarme, no serán mis padres biológicos, pero durante estos años me han dado todo su amor y apoyo, y adoran a Catherine como si fuera su verdadera nieta, realmente los amo –dice feliz de considerar a los Richards como su verdadera familia.

Es bueno saberlo –dice Rei alegre de saber que fue querida y protegida durante estos años, pero ahora, solo le queda una duda- tal vez te este fastidiando por que nos acabamos de conocer, pero dime, ¿hay alguien importante en tu vida? –pregunta más que nada para saber si puede protegerla de Darien, ya que no sabe si se topara con él, y menos que pasaría entre ellos 2.

Si, hay alguien –responde sonrojándose tiernamente- el es un gran hombre, y adora a mi hija como si fuera suya, aun que su cara no ayuda por lo poco expresivo que es, él es muy cariñoso y me respeta, llevamos 2 años de relación, y se ha vuelto una persona muy importante para mí.

"_al parecer… estas mejor de lo que me esperaba" –_piensa Rei dando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción al saber que hay alguien en su vida, pero aun así, la preocupación de que pueda pasar al ver de nuevo a los demás no la deja.

Pasan un par de horas en ese parque, Catherine y Hotaru se divierten en grande, ya sea en los columpios, la resbaladilla, el pasamanos o cualquier otro juego mientras son vistas por Sery y Rei que conversan amenamente. La rubia de momentos se siente en un interrogatorio por la morena, pero no le molesta en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, le gusta que le pregunte cosas que ella puede responder, a su vez, de vez en cuando Sery le pregunta a Rei una que otra cosa. Al cabo de un tiempo cuando empieza a anochecer, es momento de despedirse.

Pero mami, aun no quiero irme –dice la pequeña pelirrosa haciendo unos graciosos pucheros.

Catherine, cariño, se que quieres seguir jugando con Hotaru, pero debemos volver al hotel para cenar con tus abuelos –dice pacientemente la mujer ante los ruegos de su hija, ya que ella tampoco quiere dejar a su nueva amiga, pero deben volver- ya se, ¿Qué te parece si mañana volvemos para que puedas jugar más tiempo? –le pregunta a su hija.

¿En serio?, ¿podemos volver mañana? –pregunta ilusionada la pequeña

Solo si Hotaru y Rei están de acuerdo en que volvamos a visitarlas –responde Sery a su emocionada hija.

Claro que nos gustara volver a verlas –dice Rei casi de inmediato, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de estar con ellas

Desde luego, yo también quiero seguir jugando con Catherine –dice igual de animada Hotaru

¡Siiiii, vamos a seguir jugando! –grita extasiada la pequeña a lo que todas sonríen ante su alegría.

Luego de despedirse madre e hija, ambas jóvenes morenas las ven alejarse con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero inmediatamente, esa sonrisa cambia a una expresión seria y voltean a verse la una a la otra.

¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunta Hotaru un tanto nerviosa, cosa que Rei sabe a qué se refiere.

No permitiremos que ellos se le acerquen, especialmente él, si lo hacen… no quiero no imaginarme que pasara, ellas son felices ahora, no dejare que les quiten esta segunda oportunidad –responde Rei decidida

Tienes razón Rei, no dejare que hagan sufrir a Rini y a mama-Serena –dice igual de convencida la pequeña Hotaru- pero ante todo, me alegra volver a verlas –añade con una gran sonrisa por el breve momento que paso con ellas.

Yo también soy feliz Hotaru, yo también –dice Rei, ansiando volver a ver a "Serena y a Rini" al día siguiente.

**¿Y qué les pareció?, espero haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza, pero ahora procurare actualizar pronto, así que no coman ansias.**

**Pasando a otro tema, se que a algunos se les hace raro un Serena/Yaten, por lo que iniciare una pequeña encuesta sobre quién quieren que sea el verdadero amor de Serena, y estos son los candidatos: Yaten, Itachi o alguien más**

**El primero en llegar a esta encuesta se cerrara para finales del mes de octubre, así que espero sus votos con ansias, por otro lado, tratare de actualizar semanalmente, pero no prometo que así será siempre, aun tengo ciertos problemas y dudo que se resuelvan pronto.**

**Sin más preámbulo, me retiro, espero verlos pronto, y ya saben**

**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**


	5. removiendo los escombros del pasado

**Bueno he aquí un capitulo mas, y si soy honesta, no espere actualizar tan pronto, este capítulo es un poco más largo (8 páginas de Word) espero que lo disfruten, y sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 5.**

**Capitulo 5: removiendo los escombros del pasado.**

Luego de un día de diversión, madre e hija se encaminan de vuelta al hotel donde los esperan los padres de la rubia, sin embargo, la mujer mayor se entretiene con la constante charla animada de su hija que le da todo un reporte de lo que hiso hace unos minutos.

Y luego Hotaru se elevo más alto que yo en los columpios, por un momento creí que iba a dar la vuelta completa, y también, es muy rápida en el pasa manos, parecía un monito o un equilibrista, y luego cuando fuimos a la resbaladilla ella… -y continúa con su plática mientras su madre la mira sonriente.

¿Y aun no estás cansada cariño? –pregunta la rubia al ver lo animada que aun esta la niña.

Un poco, pero es que la pase en grande con ella –pero luego su carita se pone seria- mami, ¿crees que ya la haya conocido antes?

¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño? –dice intrigada ante la seriedad que muestra.

Es que… ciento como si la conociera de mucho antes, como si ella fuera alguien importante para mí –comenta la pequeña con una seriedad y madurez poco usuales en alguien como ella.

Pues no sabría que responderte tesoro, ya que yo siento lo mismo con respecto a la señorita Rei y Hotaru, tal vez, en otra vida, las hayamos conocido, como nos dijo una vez Sakura, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable –le responde su madre- y tal vez, ver a esas 2 señoritas, estuvo predestinado incluso antes de nacer.

Catherine por un momento se queda pensando lo que le dijo su madre, realmente lo que siente hacia Hotaru solo lo ha sentido cuando su madre, sus abuelos o Sakura no están y los extraña, pero con Hotaru, es una sensación completamente diferente.

Bueno, ¿pero sabes que mas hicimos? –y comienza con su informe una vez mas mientras Sery ríe por la vivacidad de su hija.

Mientras que en otro lado unas horas antes.

En un pueblo no muy alejado de Tokio llamado Tomoeda, una chica de cabello castaño claro y expresivos ojos verdes recorre las calles mirándolas detenidamente con una rara mescla de nostalgia y tristeza.

Si que ha pasado tiempo dese la última vez que estuve aquí –dice Sakura mirando las calles y las casas- muchas cosas han cambiado, y sin embargo, otras se mantienen iguales.

Sakura, si esto te molesta de algún modo, sería mejor que regresemos con los Richards, ¿no crees? –pregunta Kero asomando su cabeza desde la mochila de la muchacha.

Pero la castaña niega con la cabeza y le sonríe al pequeño león.

No te negare de que de algún modo, esto me perturba Kero, pero tengo que hacerlo, de lo contrario, no podre seguir adelante, debo cerrar un ciclo para continuar con mi vida –dice la chica con una radiante sonrisa, aun que por dentro, ella misma reconoce que al recordar las cosas felices, irremediablemente las cosas tristes también son recordadas.

Kero por su parte, siente que quiere maldecir al destino por las cosas que le pasaron, ya que lo único que queda de aquella chica alegre y animada capas de ser amiga incluso de las piedras solo queda una sombra de ella, la cual, gracias a Sery Richard y Catherine Richards ha logrado sobreponerse y volver a sonreír de verdad, pero también es consciente que las heridas del alma, muchas veces no llegan a sanar.

Por su parte Sakura camina por las calles de su vieja ciudad y los recuerdos la invaden como si todo hubiera ocurrido ese mismo día, puede verse a ella cuando iba en la primaria ir a esta en patines casi todos los días, como se reunía con su querida amiga Tomoyo la cual siempre le tomaba fotos o la grababa en cintas de video o la hacía ponerse aquellos peculiares disfraces que usaba en sus misiones, también recuerda a su amor platónico de hambre insaciable, y como por mucho tiempo suspiro por él, también recuerda a su familia, a su molesto pero querido hermano que a su muy peculiar manera siempre la protegía, o a su amoroso padre que siempre era amable ante cualquier situación, pero entre tantos recuerdos, el de "él" es el que llega con más fuerza.

Miles de veces se pregunto cómo es que terminaron tan mal, ¿Cómo es que las cosas llegaron a un punto en donde terminaron lastimándose de una manera cruel y horrible?, tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero sin embargo el dolor aun está ahí, negándose a irse, y aun que por muchos años pensó que jamás podría salir adelante, el conocer a los Richards fue como un bálsamo para su alma.

Conocer a Sery y saber de su situación, le hiso comprender que puede haber cosas mucho peores, ella al menos tiene sus recuerdos, pero Sery, antes de los Richards no tenía nada, pero ahora, no solo tiene unos padres amorosos, también una adorable hija e incluso la considera a ella misma como una hermana, por eso siempre estará agradecida de haberse convertido, en un principio, la niñera de Catherine, para posteriormente, ser un miembro (aun que no oficial) de esa familia.

Luego de reflexionar en sus pensamientos, camina un par de calles más, hasta llegar a una casa que le trae toda clase de recuerdos, quizás esa casa ya no sea suya, y este llena de recuerdos nuevos con otra familia, pero el poder verla una vez más, puede sentir una extraña paz que solo siente cuando esta con Sery y su hija.

Unos minutos después de contemplar la casa, Sakura da un largo y profundo suspiro.

Bueno Kero, es hora de regresar, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que Catherine me empiece a interrogar como si fuera culpable de algún crimen –sonríe la chica al imaginarse a la pequeña de pelo rosa haciéndole preguntas como si fuera una detective.

Una hora más tarde, en un impresionante hotel ubicado cerca del centro de Tokio, la familia Richards se reúne después de un día interesante y peculiar a tener una elegante cena con sus 5 miembros y comentar sobre sus actividades de hoy.

¿Y qué tal estuvo su día? –pregunta Susan a su hija y nieta.

Me divertí mucho abuelita, hice una nueva amiga, y jugamos mucho, y ella es muy bonita, realmente me callo bien, además, jugamos en los columpios y luego… -y una vez más Catherine da un informe detallado de sus actividades, cosa que hace sonreír a los 4 adultos.

Valla, de solo escucharte querida, ya me canse, ¿de dónde sacas tantas energías? –pregunta divertido Reed.

Créeme papa, yo también quisiera saber de dónde saca tanta energía y no esté tan cansada –responde Sery por su hija- ¿y tu Sakura, que tal estuvo tu día? –le pregunta a su amiga.

Cierto, dime, ¿fuiste a ver a tu familia? –pregunta Susan.

Bueno, no negare que fui a mi ciudad natal, pero hace mucho que no veo a mi familia, pero fue agradable no solo regresar a mi país, sino también haber vuelto a donde viví los mejores años de mi vida –comenta con una ligera sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

Cielos, nunca me comentaste que tu familia ya no vive en Japón –dice Sery algo preocupada.

Tranquila, algún día te contare lo que paso, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, estamos aquí de vacaciones, no vamos a amargarnos por puras trivialidades –anima Sakura para cambiar ese tenso ambiente que se formo.

Sakura tiene razón, este es un viaje para pasarla en familia, así que, SALUD –dice Reed levantando su copa con vino tinto.

¡SALUD! –dicen las 3 mujeres también levantando sus copas con vino y la pequeña Catherine hace lo mismo con un vaso lleno de jugo de uva.

Y entre pláticas y risas, esta peculiar familia pasa el rato hasta que es hora de dormir, ya que el día siguiente seria un día importante para todos, y muchas cosas pasaran sin que ellos puedan evitarlo.

Mientras que en otro país, China para ser más precisos…

Un joven de cabello castaño y unos penetrantes ojos del mismo color mira por la ventana de su mansión al extenso jardín, pensando únicamente en su "flor de cerezo", y maldiciéndose a sí mismo, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido, como pudo haberla tratado de esa manera cuando más lo necesitaba?, sin duda ese "peluche" tenía razón, el era un joven idiota.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que abren la puerta de su despacho, hasta que la voz de esa persona lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

Joven Li, finalmente la encontramos –dice un hombre de edad avanzada pero con mirada amable.

¿Dónde está ella? –pregunta con seriedad, pero por dentro esta que muere de ansias.

Al parecer, está viviendo con una familia de norteamericanos de nombre Reed y Susan Richards, y trabaja como ama de llaves y niñera de la nieta de estos mismos, el nombre de la niña es Catherine Richards, pero además de eso, parece haber hecho una gran amistad con la madre de la pequeña de nombre Sery Richards, aparte de eso, ella estudia ciencias de la comunicación y es una de las mejores estudiantes de su clase–dice el hombre.

¿Y donde están ahora, en América? –pregunta el joven expectativo.

No, al parecer el señor Richards es un prominente doctor y va a dar una conferencia sobre neurocirugía en Japón, así que en estos momentos, la señorita Kinomoto está con ellos –menciona el amable señor.

Buen trabajo Wei, mantenme informado –dice el joven antes de que el hombre mayor se retire haciéndole una reverencia, una vez solo, vuelve a mirar por la ventana, pero esta vez, observa la luna- Pronto nos volveremos a ver Sakura, pero esta vez, luchare por ti si es necesario.

De vuelta en Japón, pero en otro lado.

Darien se estaba preparando para la conferencia, ha leído un poco sobre el tema y a decir verdad, él mismo reconoce la calidad del trabajo del señor Richards, pero por alguna extraña razón, siente que algo grande va a pasar, no sabe lo que es, pero está ansioso por que llegue el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente.

Reed esta apurado, aun que faltan unas horas para su conferencia, las ansias lo dejaron dormir muy poco, y quiere que todo este perfecto para cuando empiece, Susan por su lado trata de calmarlo sin mucho éxito, pero sonríe ante la escena ya que su marido siempre se pone nervioso cuando va a dar una exposición, en cuanto a Sakura, ella se desvelo un poco viendo un programa de televisión y aun sigue dormida al igual que Kero, por lo que Sery se encarga de vestir a su hija para salir a pasear, si bien ellas irán a ver al señor Reed al termino de la conferencia de ese día, madre, hija y abuela planean dar un recorrido turístico en compañía de Sakura (cuando despierte) y claro, Susan quiere conocer a las nuevas amigas de su nieta e hija, ya que al momento que hablaron de ellas, Susan quedo encantada y deseosa de conocerlas.

Luego de lograr que Reed se calme un poco.

Bien amor, ya sabes, si te pones nervioso solo respira profundamente y piensa en algo relajante, pero sé que lo harás bien –le dice amorosamente a su esposo.

Gracias cielo, no sé qué haría sin ti y las chicas –le responde de igual manera, luego se dan un tierno beso en los labios.

Wack –alcanza a escuchar la pareja- eso se ve asqueroso –dice la pequeña Catherine, sin embargo, en vez de sentirse ofendidos, sus abuelos simplemente se ríen, cosa que desconcierta a la niña.

Algún día mi pequeña, esto no te parecerá asqueroso –dice Susan alegre.

Solo que ese día esta aun muy lejos –dice algo celoso de los futuros "pretendientes" de su nieta.

Luego de despedirse de su familia, Reed va en taxi al hospital central de Tokio, mientras que su familia toma el desayuno, aun que Sakura aun estaba adormilada y un par de veces casi se duerme en su desayuno, luego se arreglan para su paseo turístico y sin más, salen a recorrer la ciudad.

El recorrido es agradable, y más cuando Sakura les explica cada cosa, Catherine por su parte en más de una ocasión quiso salir corriendo a explorar, pero Sery la sujetaba cada vez que veía que su hija quería escapar, adoraba a su hija, pero había ocasiones en las que la dejaba exhausta y a veces enojada, pero aun así, Catherine era su vida.

Susan por su parte disfruta del paseo a su modo, y eso es, arrastrar a las 2 mujeres y a las niñas a tiendas de ropa (sobre todo de ropa tradicional) y comprarles toneladas de ropa de distinto tipo y colores, muchas veces esto ofusca a Catherine la cual se cansa rápido y ocasiona que su inquietud aumente, lo que muchas veces aprovecha por que su madre se distrae con las compras de su abuela y se va a otros lugares a investigar… y esta no sería la excepción.

Así que aprovechando esta oportunidad, Catherine se separa de su madre y va a recorrer la tienda.

Mama, ¿no crees que haya cosas más importantes que solo comprar ropa? –dice Sery cansada de que su madre modele por quinta vez el mismo vestido.

De que las hay las hay cariño, pero no puedo resistirme a adquirir estos lindos vestidos, además, Catherine opina igual ¿verdad amor? –Pero no obtiene respuesta- ¿Catherine? –ambas mujeres voltean a ver donde se supone esta la niña, pero al no verla, ambas palidecen.

Sin importarle nada, Sery deja la ropa a un lado y corre a buscar a su hija seguida de Susan.

Ambas mujeres gritan con fuerza su nombre pero no hay respuesta, Sakura que recién llegaba porque tenía que ir al W.C. se entera e igual de preocupada busca a la niña, incluso le pregunta a los guardias si no la han visto, los cuales le responden que hasta ahora ninguna niña con aquella descripción ha salido de la tienda, por lo que vuelve a buscarla.

Mientras que Catherine, ella recorre la tienda viendo si hay algo interesante, pero solo ve ropa, ropa y mas ropa, lo que termina por aburrirla, hasta que se aburre y decide volver con su madre, pero no recuerda por donde vino y la desesperación cae en ella, por lo que empieza a correr buscando a su madre, pero su pequeña altura le impide poder verla a través de los estantes por lo que su temor crece y solo corre, hasta que termina chocando con otra persona y la pequeña cae de sentón.

¿Estás bien pequeña? -Dice una voz de mujer suavemente, Catherine levanta la mirada para ver a una joven que la mira con amabilidad- ¿te hiciste daño? –vuelve a preguntar aquella mujer.

Catherine solo la mira un instante y se pone a llorar con fuerza, aquella mujer preocupada se pone de cuclillas junto a ella y le pregunta qué pasa.

Es… es que perdí… perdí a mi mama –y vuelve a llorar la niña.

Aquella mujer joven siente la necesidad de abrazarla y cargarla, luego la consuela un poco, cuando unas voces llaman su atención.

Oye Lita, ¿Qué está pasando? –dice otra mujer que se acerca a la primera seguida de otra- ¿y esa niña? –pregunta desconcertada.

Tropezó conmigo Mina, al parecer perdió de vista a su madre –le responde la castaña mientras sigue consolando a la niña.

Pobrecilla, su madre debe estar igual de preocupada –dice la tercera chica de cabello azul.

Tienes razón Amy. Ya sé, ayudémosla a encontrar a su mama –responde animada Mina a lo cual Lita y Amy asienten.

Por su parte Sery está al borde del colapso, ya han pasado varios minutos y ni rastros de Catherine, incluso los oficiales de la tienda se ofrecieron a ayudar en la búsqueda pero no ha habido resultado, la pobre rubia está a punto de desmayarse cuando…

¡MAMA! –escucha detrás de ella y siente que su alma regresa a su cuerpo.

Un trió de jóvenes mujeres traen consigo a Catherine, en cuanto la niña ve a su madre, se remueve en los brazos de la más alta de ellas la cual la pone en el suelo con delicadeza y la pequeña corre hacia su madre, la cual la recibe y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias, gracias dios, gracias –dice llorando la rubia al tener de vuelta a su pequeña, luego la mira con seriedad- Catherine Marie Richards, me diste un susto de muerte, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Lo siento mami –dice hipeando la niña- no quise hacerlo –realmente dice arrepentida.

No lo vuelvas a hacer –dice Sery en tono suave y abrazando a su hija y besándole las mejillas.

En cuanto a las chicas, ellas ven conmovidas el reencuentro sin observar a madre e hija.

Muchas gracias por encontrar a mi hija –dice Sery levantándose y viéndolas por primera vez.

No hay de que fue un placer ayudar –dice Mina que sonríe cerrando los ojos, pero cuando los abre, su boca se abre en una perfecta O al ver a Sery y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, hasta que solo puede susurrar- no puede ser…

Ante las palabras de la rubia, sus amigas la miran un instante y luego ven a Sery, quedando con la misma expresión.

¿Pasa algo? –pregunta desconcertada Sery con el repentino cambio de ambiente.

¿Eres… eres tu Serena? –pregunta Lita titubeante.

Disculpa, pero me confundes, mi nombres es Sery, no Serena –responde la rubia, sin embargo, siente esa rara sensación que tuvo con Rei y Hotaru, pero esta vez es diferente, siente tristeza y algo de rencor, pero sobre todo, siente algo de temor y compasión hacia ellas.

No, tu eres Serena, estoy segura de eso –replica Mina

Lo lamento, no soy esa persona que dicen –responde terminantemente Sery- gracias por encontrar a mi hija, pero me están poniendo incomoda, con su permiso –dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose a donde están Susan y Sakura que ya habían vuelto de buscar a Catherine en otro lado.

Las chicas por su parte se quedaron desconcertadas, y solo atinan a ver marcharse a Sery, su hija y esas 2 mujeres, luego de unos minutos de shock.

Esa era Serena, definitivamente era ella –dice Mina

Pero al parecer… o no nos recuerda o esta fingiendo que no nos conoce –dice analítica Amy.

Pero si en verdad no nos recuerda, ¿estaría bien que tratemos de ganarnos su amistad de nuevo? –pregunta Lita entre esperanzada pero triste.

No lo sé, aun… me sigo sintiendo mal de lo que paso hace 3 años –dice Amy cabizbaja- ¿Por qué fue que la tratamos de esa forma cuando lo único que ella nos dio fue lo que más necesitábamos?.

Créeme Amy, yo también me lo he preguntado cientos de veces –le responde Lita.

No me importa, si una vez ella lucho por nosotras, ahora yo luchare por ella, si no me recuerda, no importa, es una oportunidad perfecta para volver a ser su amiga y no cometer los mismos errores –dice una decidida Mina ante el asombro de sus otras 2 amigas, que al final, están de acuerdo, solo que esperan no llevar la situación de mal a peor.

Luego de unas horas, en el hospital central de Tokio

Reed finalmente termina su conferencia del día, y como se esperaba, todo aquel que asistió aplaude ante su exposición, y luego de los agradecimientos y todo, la gente lentamente empieza a marcharse, pero un joven se queda para poder conversar con el doctor Richards.

Fue una plática asombrosa doctor Richards –dice el joven acercándose.

Valla, es bueno ver que mis pláticas le agraden a la gente joven –responde amablemente –Reed Richards, es un placer –y le extiende la mano.

Darien Chiba, también es un placer –responde amigablemente.

Y así, empieza una pequeña platica entre ambos hombres dando su opinión con respecto a la conferencia, y de algún modo, encajando bien, hasta que…

¡ABUELITO! -Se escucha de repente y ambos hombres voltean a ver a quien hablo con fuerza, y Darien, siente que el suelo se le abre bajo los pies y es tragado.

Una niña que él pensó no volver a ver jamás, y que incluso, pensó haberla soñado no hace mucho, está corriendo hacia donde el esta, casi por instinto quiere abrir los brazos para recibirla, pero se contiene al ver que es ignorado por la pequeña y va a abrazar al señor Richards.

Abuelito –dice contenta la niña al estar junto a su abuelo.

Hola Catherine, ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo por Japón?, ¿te divertiste? –pregunta amablemente el señor Reed a su nieta.

Si supieras papa, esta pequeña nos dio un susto terrible –se escucha cerca de el

Para Darien, es como vivir una fantasía, al levantar la vista de la pequeña, siente que por primera vez en años vuelve a ver la luz en un mundo de oscuridad, frente a él, esta la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto, y si, definitivamente es toda una mujer, su cuerpo desarrollado para una mujer de 20 años, perfectamente proporcionada, cosa que haría a muchas modelos envidiar ya que ella es 100% natural, un cabello rubio que más parece oro y que se ve tan suave como la seda, y unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, y aun inocentes, y sin embargo, lo único que él puede atinar a decir es "Serena".

**¿Y qué les pareció?, espero haya sido de su agrado, y a continuación, las aclaraciones:**

**En primer lugar, lamento si creen que la encuesta esta en algún lugar de FFnet, por desgracia no sé cómo poner encuestas en esta página, pero no se preocupen, yo llevo un registro de quien es el favorito y lo iré publicando a medida que actualice, o hasta finales de octubre, que es cuando se cierra la encuesta.**

**Ahora, a los fans de Seiya y Darien, pues lamento decepcionarlas y decepcionarlos (por que se que hay hombres que leen nuestros fics) pero quiero salir de la rutina y por eso pensé en Yaten e Itachi, no habrá ningún Serena/Seiya y menos Serena/Darien, por lo que las únicas opciones son Yaten, Itachi, o alguien más, o sea, un OCC, aun así si puedo, actualizare el de bello demonio en donde ese si es un Serena/Darien, por lo pronto, este fic no tendrá esas parejas.**

**Ahora, con respecto a la encuesta, pues:**

**ISana55 vota por Itachi**

**Riosaku89 vota por Itachi**

**Tatisms vota por Yaten**

**AileyHime vota por Itachi**

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga vota por Itachi**

**Así que Uchiha Itachi va encabezando la lista por 4 votos, ¿cambiara esta cifra a favor de Yaten o Itachi es el predestinado a para Serena?, solo ustedes decidirán.**

**Ahora, pondré solo un par de personajes de Naruto, pues como para complementar algo la historia, pero no esperen poderes o habilidades ninja, en cuanto a peleas con monstruos y que regresen las Sailors, pues no se me ocurre nada, se aceptan sugerencias para que vuelvan las Sailors a luchar, y por otro lado, si veremos a varios personajes de Sakura Card Captor, ya que ella es un personaje importante en la trama, pero que ha pasado entre ella y Shaoran es aun un misterio que no pienso decir.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer esta historia y tratare de volver a actualizar en brevedad, un beso a todas y todos que leen esta historia, y como siempre digo:**

**¡SAILOR POR SEMPRE!**


	6. el regreso de los recuerdos

**Bueno, al fin pude escribir el capitulo 6, espero que lo disfruten, seguiré tratando de escribir lo más pronto posible para ustedes estimados lectores y lectoras, les mando un cordial saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia, y sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 6**

**Capitulo 6: los recuerdos regresan, ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

Darien queda aturdido, si el otro día que la vio pensaba que fue una ilusión de su atormentada mente, ahora el verla ahí, en carne y hueso, e igual de importante, junto a su pequeña hija, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que rogarle, incluso suplicarle de rodillas, pero todo lo que tenía pensado decirle cuando la volviera a ver se quedo atorado en su garganta y apenas si podía respirar, no fue hasta que el doctor Reed lo saco de su estado cuando le hablo.

Permítame presentarle a mi familia –dice sonriendo Reed- esta es mi adorada nieta Catherine, y ella es mi querida hija Sery –dice presentando a ambas.

Hola –dice Catherine en un susurro tímido viendo a Darien con extrañeza.

Es un placer conocerlo –dice Sery extendiendo la mano para saludar.

El… el placer es mío –dice aun aturdido Darien quien toma su mano, y al instante, el siente la calidez y suavidad que el cuerpo de Sery emana, y la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos se incrementa con cada segundo que pasa, hasta que ella retira la mano y el no puede evitar sentir un gran y terrible sensación de vacío y soledad.

Y dime papa, ¿Cómo te fue en la conferencia? –pregunta interesada la rubia a su padre haciendo a un lado, pero de manera cortes, al joven doctor

Darien por su parte solo la mira detenidamente, viendo como el tiempo solo la ha hecho más bella, sus rasgos faciales más delicados y maduros, un físico que llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre que la vea, nadie creería que es madre, y sus ojos, aun muestran esa dulzura e inocencia que hacía mucho tiempo creyó no volver a ver, y que por su culpa, habían desaparecido, pero ahora, pareciera que no ha pasado nada, y sin embargo, han pasado miles de cosas.

Da un vistazo a la pequeña, definitivamente, ella era Rini, un par de años más joven que cuando la vio por primera vez, pero en definitiva, esa era su hija, veía con ansias como esta pequeña niña abrazaba al doctor Richards con gran cariño, decir que se moría en vida es poco, realmente sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo para no volver, tan conmocionado estaba, que no noto la llegada de otras 2 mujeres, una mujer rubia de ojos azules de mediana edad que llego y beso tiernamente al señor Richards en los labios, ante el gesto de asco de la niña cosa que provoco risas a todos, y otra joven muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Doctor Chiba, también quiero presentarle a mi amada esposa Susan, y a Sakura Kinomoto, una gran y querida amiga de la familia –dice el doc.

Encantada de conocerlo doctor Chiba –dice Susan cordialmente.

También es un placer –menciona Sakura.

El placer es todo mío –dice Darien ya un poco vuelto en sí.

Si nos disculpa doctor Chiba, nos retiramos, prometí pasara el día con estas adorables damas, y como todo caballero debo cumplir con mi promesa –dice en tono galante Reed, a lo que las 3 mujeres ríen, aun que Catherine no entiende lo que dijo su abuelo.

Abuelito, hablas raro –dice la niña y una nueva ola de risas se deja escapar incluyendo al buen hombre, quienes posteriormente se marchan.

Darien por su lado solo ve alejarse tanto a Sery como a Catherine.

Si… definitivamente son ellas –comenta esperanzado y decidido a que Serena y Rini regresen al lugar que les corresponde, que es a su lado.

En cuanto a la familia Richards, Reed habla seriamente con Catherine sobre su imprudencia, no le grita ni nada, pero si le llama la atención por ese descuido, pero ve el verdadero arrepentimiento de la niña y se alegra de que entienda que hizo algo malo, porque de ese modo ya no lo volverá a hacer nuevamente.

De ahí en fuera, el tiempo pasa, y llega la hora de la reunión de Sery y Catherine con Rei y Hotaru, por lo que la rubia cambia a su hija por una ropa que le permita más movilidad sin llegar a ser ajustada, en cuanto a Sery, ella se puso un sencillo vestido blanco y, por consejo de Susan, preparo una canasta para picnic llena de bocadillos y bebidas por cualquier eventualidad, y luego de pedirle a Sakura que las acompañara, y darle a sus padres la dirección del templo por cualquier cosa, las 3 se dirigen al templo Hikawa.

Una vez ahí en el templo.

¡HOLA, HOTARU, HE VENIDO A JUGAR! –grita emocionada la niña

Con ese grito, creo que la oyeron todas las Hotaru de Japón –exclama riéndose un poco Sakura.

Catherine –escuchan desde un costado del templo y ven a Hotaru salir corriendo emocionada, y atrás de ella viene Rei.

Pero en cuanto ella y Sakura se miran, ambas sienten la energía de la otra, por un instante se quedan viendo en silencio, inspeccionándose, Rei nota el gran poder mágico de Sakura, y a su vez, ella nota el increíble poder espiritual de la morena, tan metidas estaban analizándose, que Sery tiene que llamar su atención.

¿Sucede algo, acaso ya se conocían? –pregunta observando que ambas mujeres se observan detenidamente.

No, no pasa nada Sery, es que creí que tu amiga se me hacia familiar –responde Sakura.

Lo mismo me ocurre –dice Rei llegando junto a ellas y escuchando lo que dijo Sakura- por un momento pensé que eras alguien conocido, pero no fue así, mucho gusto, soy Rei Hino –dice la morena haciendo una reverencia.

Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto –le contesta la reverencia.

Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto –dice Rei viendo a Sery- si te soy honesta, tenía una sensación de que no volvieras.

Pues heme aquí –dice sonriente la rubia- volví porque mi hija se encariño mucho con Hotaru, y por alguna razón, me siento cómoda estando en este lugar –responde honestamente

Y una vez más, como el día anterior, Sery y Catherine pasan un rato agradable con Hotaru y Rei, y aun que Sakura también la está pasando bien, no puede dejar de sentirse un poco nerviosa con Rei, cosa que la morena le pasa lo mismo, hasta que en un momento en el que Catherine necesita ir al tocador y su madre la lleva luego de pedirle indicaciones a Rei, aun que Hotaru le dice que ella le muestra el camino, una vez estando sola con Sakura, la miko pone las cartas sobre la mesa.

Bien, ¿Quién eres en realidad? –Pregunta un tanto seria- puedo sentir una increíble energía emanando de ti, por lo que no eres una persona normal.

Podría preguntarte lo mismo –dice igual de seria Sakura- no sé quien seas, pero por lo que pude sentir tú también posees un poder especial, no puedo decir a ciencia cierta que es, pero reconozco tu poder.

Solo te diré una cosa, si planeas hacerle un daño a Serena, no te lo perdonare –se muestra a la ofensiva la sacerdotisa.

¿Serena?... ¿acaso ese es el nombre verdadero de Sery? –Pregunta asombrada la castaña- ¿tú la conoces de antes?

Hace 3 años… -Rei iba a decirle todo, pero reconoce enseguida que no puede confiar tan fácilmente en ella, al menos aun no- hace 3 años pensé que la había perdido, que nunca volvería a ver a mi mejor amiga, pero ayer, podría decirse que ocurrió un milagro por que no solo la pude ver una vez más… sino que también la vi al lado de su pequeña hija, pero al parecer, ella me ha olvidado –dice un poco triste.

¿Cómo sabes que es la tal Serena que tú conociste? –inquiere Sakura algo desconfiada.

Por su energía y su esencia, podrá ser otra persona, pero su esencia es la misma, cálida, amable y alegre, eso es algo que no ha cambiado, por esa simple razón es que es mi querida amiga –responde Rei un poco más animada.

Sakura se le queda viendo, y haciendo cuentas y con la información que Sery alguna vez le conto de cómo sus padres la encontraron en medio de la nada, ella empieza a atar los cabos, si bien Sery es rubia de ojos azules, tiene muy marcados rasgos japoneses al igual que Cathy, y para ser honestos, a ella también le han pasado cosas que para muchos serian increíbles, o los relatos de un loco si no los has visto, así que no sería imposible que esta chica haya conocido a Sery en el pasado y supiera que le paso.

Si sabes quién es ella… ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –pregunta con desconfianza Sakura.

Porque si le digo lo que le sucedió, temo volver a perderla, y más aun, que vuelva a sufrir innecesariamente –dice decidida Rei a lo que Sakura queda sorprendida.

¿Le paso algo malo? –pregunta ahora preocupada.

¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber? –es ahora Rei quien pregunta desconfiada.

Porque aun que no lo creas, he llegado a estimar a Sery como una hermana, y a Catherine la quiero como si fuera mi sobrina, ambas me preocupan, y solo quiero que estén bien, Catherine aun es una niña e ignora lo que le pasa a su madre, pero Sery, muchas veces la he visto sufrir al no recordar su pasado, preguntándose si alguien en el mundo se preocupa por ella, y solo teniendo como respuesta la nada o el silencio, si está en mis posibilidades, quisiera que recordara quien era antes de ser Sery Richards, pero también temo que al hacerla recordar le cause algún sufrimiento –responde Sakura de corazón.

Rei se impresiona con lo que le dice Sakura, y ambas se miran a los ojos, buscando algo que les haga desconfiar de la otra, pero las 2 ven la sinceridad en sus palabras y comprenden a la perfección que son honestas y que ambas aprecian bastante a Sery, para Rei no es de sorprenderse, después de todo, Serena siempre tuvo la capacidad de hacerse amiga de la gente con buen corazón.

Se ve que la quieres en verdad –sonríe Rei- por lo que te confiare lo que se.

Rei le cuenta casi todo, obviamente, omite lo de las Sailor Scouts y todo lo relacionado en eso, pero le cuenta en breve como conoció a Serena y como se llevaban, cabe decir que Sakura se sorprende ante la relación que tenían ellas 2, pero también ríe al ver como Rei habla de ella con cariño con cada locura que le cuenta, también le cuenta lo de las otras chicas y de Darien, aun que Sakura cree que se trata de otro Darien ya que Rei nunca dijo el apellido del mismo, se sorprende de cómo Sery, que fue un apoyo para las otras chicas, la trataron tan mal solo por ser ella misma, la razón por la que chicas tan diferentes se hicieron amigas fue lo que más le criticaron, y en verdad que Sakura se enojaba con cada cosa que Rei le decía de lo que paso, el colmo fue que se entero que el tal Darien la engaño y utilizo, que le rompió el corazón cuando le iba a dar la mejor noticia del mundo, en verdad, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a tan buena chica?, y también la actitud de la familia verdadera de la rubia, ¿Qué clase de padres y hermano eran?, en momentos como ese, agradecía haber tenido a tan maravilloso padre y hermano, pero cuando llega a la parte de la "desaparición" de Serena, Rei tiene que inventar algo.

Luego de eso, intente hablar con Serena, pero no me contestaba, por lo que pensé que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, luego supe que ella se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie, por mucho tiempo estuve buscándola, al igual que Hotaru y mi amiga Haruka, pero jamás dimos con ella, por lo que pensamos lo peor, en cuanto a sus padres, ellos decidieron darla por muerta, luego me distancie de las chicas y desde entonces, he vivido con la esperanza de volver a verla –termina Rei con los ojos un poco rojos por recordar todo.

Entiendo –dice Sakura- entonces… no sería sano que recordara esto, o al menos, no sin prepararla adecuadamente –dice analítica.

Créeme, cuando la volví a ver lo único que quería era abrazarla y preguntarle donde había estado todo este tiempo, pero al ver que solo me sonreía con cortesía, supe en ese instante que no me recordaba, pero ella misma me dijo, que muy dentro de si siente que me conoce, lo que me da la esperanza de que me recuerde –comenta esperanzada.

Estoy segura que algún día te recordara –dice Sakura llamando la atención de Rei que la voltea a ver, al hacerlo, ve que Sakura le sonríe con amabilidad y calidez, y así reconoce que ella en verdad es una buena chica que solo quiere ayudar a su amiga.

Gracias –dice Rei realmente agradecida.

En eso regresan Sery, Catherine y Hotaru

Lamento el retraso, pero esta niña quería explorar más que ir al tocador –dice sonriendo la rubia.

No hay problema, espero les haya gustado el templo –dice Rei

En verdad es un lugar muy bonito –dice Sery y por un instante se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Pero en ese instante, cuando mira para la casa principal, ella queda en trace, porque a su mente vienen imágenes de un grupo de chicas, estudiando alrededor de una mesa, y una de ellas llama poderosamente su atención, ya que en todo el sentido de la palabra se parece a ella exceptuando por el peculiar peinado de coletas y chonguitos, esto hace que se lleve la mano a la cabeza un momento por estar algo aturdida, cuando se recupera, ve que todas la ven con preocupación, sobre todo su hija.

¿Estás bien mami? –pregunta su hija con el rostro preocupado

Si cariño, no te preocupes, solo fue un ligero mareo –dice para calmarla, cosa que parece funcionar en ella, pero no en las demás.

¿Estás segura?, si necesitas recostarte puedes pasar a mi casa –le dice Rei con autentica preocupación en su rostro.

Sí, estoy bien, pero gracias por tu amabilidad Rei –le contesta con su mejor sonrisa aun que ni Rei ni Sakura sienten que este bien.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente, las 3 mujeres continúan con su plática mientras que Catherine y Hotaru siguen con sus juegos, que en ocasiones invitan a las 3 a participar, cosa que causa gracia y ternura a quien las viera.

Y efectivamente, alguien las estaba viendo, y dentro de su corazón abatido, por primera vez desde que la volvió a ver sintió nacer la esperanza con gran fuerza, y más ahora al ver esa dulce escena, su adorada Serena junto a su querida hija Rini, si, efectivamente hablamos de Darien Chiba, que después de un tiempo y por un simple impulso, pensó que Rei habría visto a Serena o al menos, sentir su presencia, y aun que sabía que ella jamás lo iba a ayudar, el se encargaría de que lo hiciera, incluso si es necesaria la fuerza.

Pero al parecer, eso no será necesario, ya que lo que tanto quería, estaba frente a él sin ningún impedimento u obstáculo, pero aun que quiere acercarse y hablar con la rubia, de momento se conforma con ver a su "familia" sonreír y disfrutar de un rato agradable, ignorando que su presencia ha sido descubierta y ciertamente, no es bien venido en este lugar.

Rei, quien fue la que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Darien, voltea a verlo alarmada, su rostro palidece, su corazón se acelera, ella sabe que el está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recuperar a Serena, incluso si es a la fuerza, ya que en estos años el príncipe de la tierra a mostrado una cara que nunca antes pensó ver, una que incluso emanaba un aura peligrosa y amenazante.

Pero algo detrás de Darien la distrae y solo se confunde.

En cuanto a Sery y Catherine, ambas estaban ocupadas jugando, madre persiguiendo a su hija, cuando la rubia mujer alcanza a la niña, la abraza y empieza a darle una tunda de cosquillas, cosa que hace reír con fuerza a la pelirrosa, hasta que pasados unos segundos se tranquilizan, es entonces cuando Sery fija su mirada hacia la entrada del templo, cosa que llama la atención de su hija y mira en la misma dirección.

Darien ve que ambas voltean a ver donde esta él, y también puede ver que el rostro de ambas empieza a surgir una gran sonrisa, y en la rubia, un tierno sonrojo, esto hace que su corazón salte de alegría porque siente que lo están recordando, que todo lo que sucedió en el pasado quedo por fin perdonado, entonces ve como la niña se levanta del lado de su madre con una gran sonrisa y corre en dirección a él.

¡PAPI! –grita emocionada la niña.

Darien siente que la felicidad vuelve a él, incluso, siente la necesidad de extender los brazos para recibir a su adorada hija, pero justo cuando va a hacerlo…

Catherine –escucha una voz detrás de él y puede observar como un sujeto alto, de ojos y cabello negros, expresión seria pero con una sonrisa ligera, y con unas extrañas marcas en el rostro, se adelanta a él y recibe a la niña que salta a sus brazos con alegría- ¿Cómo esta mi princesita?, ¿has cuidado bien de tu mama? –pregunta en un tono cándido el extraño.

Darien solo observa aturdido como ese extraño abraza a su hija y luego la carga, para acto seguido avanzar hacia donde está la rubia, la cual se acerca a él con una sonrisa radiante y un notable pero tierno sonrojo en su cara.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta la rubia- pensé que llegarías mañana.

No podía aguantar estar un minuto más sin ti, por lo que a la menor oportunidad, tome el primer vuelo a Japón para estar con mis dos grandes amores –dice el pelinegro de manera coqueta haciendo sonrojar notablemente a la rubia- y en cuanto llegue, lo primero que hice fue buscarte, pero encontré a tus padres, por suerte, ellos me dijeron dónde estabas, así que simplemente tome el primer taxi que vi y vine a buscarlas.

Qué cosas dices Itachi –dice Sery –pero también te extrañe

No más de lo que yo te extrañe a ti, mi Sery-chan –y acto seguido, besa tiernamente en los labios a la rubia sin importarle tener espectadores

Sakura solo mira sonrientemente ya que conoce la relación de esos 2, y aun que también está sorprendida por la presencia del moreno, no le extraña que haya adelantado su viaje.

En cuanto a Rei y Hotaru, quedan impresionadas no solo de ver a tan guapo hombre, sino también de esa aura de amor que los rodea a ambos.

Catherine simplemente hace sus gestos de asco ante la demostración de afecto entre su madre y su papa-Itachi, pero feliz de que este ahí con ellas.

En cuanto a Darien, solo siente que está muerto en vida al ver como su familia recibe amorosamente a alguien que no es el.

**¿Y qué les pareció?, ha llegado Itachi, y ahora que pasara entre él y Darien, pues el tiempo lo dirá, pero no coman ansias, pero les aclaro, Itachi ama profundamente a Serena/Sery y quiere mucho a Catherine/Rini, por lo que luchara con todo por ellas, por lo que tratare de publicar en brevedad el capitulo 7, ahora pasando a otro tema, la encuesta.**

**Ximepreciosa96 vota por Itachi**

**China lop32 vota por Yaten**

**Mariae vota por Itachi**

**ISana55 vota por Itachi**

**Gochatoon vota por Itachi**

**Varonesa vota por Yaten y perdona lo de los rw anónimos, es que no se cómo activar para que dejen sus rw los que no están inscritos en ff net, si alguien sabe como activarlo, por favor díganme, se los agradeceré enormemente.**

**AliceSesshTaisho vota por Yaten**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba vota por Yaten (cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti amiga)**

**Por lo que el resultado final: **

**Yaten tiene 4 votos, y solo uno la vez pasada, así que lleva un total de 5 votos**

**Itachi tiene 4 votos, mas los 4 de la vez pasada hacen un total de 8 votos, por lo que Itachi sigue estando a la cabeza**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores, esta encuesta esta cerca de terminar, solo ustedes tienen la última palabra, así que espero con ansias sus comentarios, y reitero, si alguien sabe como activar para los rw anónimos, díganme por favor, sin más, los veré la próxima vez, y un saludo y un abrazo a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco y es lo que me motiva a continuar, hasta la próxima, y como siempre digo…**

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	7. el retorno de las estrellas

_**Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, y con un nuevo capítulo donde mostraremos unas cuantas cosas interesantes, espero les guste, se aceptan quejas (mientras no sean ofensivas) y sugerencias, sin más que decir (o escribir en este caso) comenzamos…**_

_**Capitulo 7: El retorno de las estrellas, ¿Darien es un peligro?**_

No era posible, tenía que ser un sueño, o más bien, una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, era lo que Darien pensaba en esos momentos, pero se daba cuenta con un dolor aun peor en el pecho que eso no es nada más que la realidad, cruda y cruel realidad. Una gran cantidad de emociones se agolpaban en el pecho del moreno al ver esa escena, tristeza, miedo, angustia, pero sobre todo, ira, odio y rencor, todos estos sentimientos negativos enfocados única y exclusivamente en aquel sujeto que osaba abrazar a su Serena y a su Rini como si le pertenecieran, pero no ¡ellas eran de él! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a tomar lo que no es suyo?, cegado ante la creciente ira dentro de sí, Darien estaba dispuesto a solucionar esto aquí y ahora, y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse, alguien lo detiene a mitad de camino.

Ni si quiera lo pienses Chiba –dice la sacerdotisa interceptándolo y colocándose frente a él- no permitiré que te le acerques –lo dice con una clara amenaza implícita.

Apártate Rei –dice con una voz fría y despectiva- la perdí una vez, a ambas, no dejare que pase de nuevo –comenta manteniéndose firme y con una mirada gélida.

Tu tuviste la culpa cuando la perdiste, tu y todas las demás… ella tiene una nueva oportunidad, no dejare que se la arruines por tus egoístas sentimientos –susurra la morena para no alterar a la pareja de enamorados y la niña. Aun que a la distancia, Sakura observa todo sin entender que pasa, aun que puede distinguir por las reacciones de Rei que aquel hombre no es bienvenido.

En cuanto a Sery e Itachi, no se han percatado de la tensión que hay cerca de ellos, y menos por qué Catherine le llena de preguntas triviales al moreno, pero en ese momento, suena el celular del Uchiha, el cual emite un gruñido y le dice a la rubia.

Disculpa amor, es mi estúpido hermano –dice sacando el aparato y viendo quien le llama- parece que ya sabe que esto aquí.

¿Y qué esperas?, respóndele o luego no va a dejarte en paz cuando vayas a casa –le dice con una radiante sonrisa.

Tienes razón –da un suspiro de fastidio y coloca a la niña en el suelo y responde a la llamada- moshi moshi, Sasuke, dame una buena razón para no matarte por separarme de mi ángel –habla fingiendo estar enojado.

Sery por su parte solo sonríe, sabe que Sasuke, su futuro cuñado, es un chico agradable aun que igual de serio que su hermano, pero realmente encantador, aun recordando como lo conoció a él y a su simpático amigo rubio Naruto, nunca se imagino que esos 2 chicos tan opuestos fueran tan buenos amigos, que incluso se trataban como hermanos.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES! –escucha el grito de Rei, y tanto ella como su hija e Itachi voltean a ver de donde ella grita, y entonces caen en cuenta de que hay alguien más, y Sery lo reconoce.

¡Tú no tienes el derecho de decirme que hacer! –le responde Darien a la morena con ira acumulada, pero entonces, una voz llega a calmar un poco los problemas.

¿Ocurre algo, todo está bien? –pregunta Sery acercándose a los 2 morenos junto con su hija escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas e Itachi tras ella.

Rei solo se pone pálida, Darien esboza una ligera sonrisa de victoria

No es nada señora, solo una discusión entre amigos –se adelanta Darien a responder antes de que Rei dijera algo, pero ella voltea a verla con furia contenida.

Oh, es usted el doctor Chiba, ¿verdad? –indaga la rubia al reconocerlo.

Así es, pero llámeme Darien, y usted es la adorable hija del doctor Richards, un verdadero placer volver a verla –y Darien lanza su mejor sonrisa coqueta, cosa que nota Itachi y no le agrada nada.

Un placer volver a encontrarlo –dice algo incomoda ante la mirada de Darien- ya conoce a mi hija Catherine, pero déjeme presentarle a mi prometido, Uchiha Itachi –lo voltea a ver con una mirada de estar completamente enamorada.

Un placer –dice Itachi con su semblante serio de costumbre, pero ahora, con una clara mirada de no agradarle el hombre frente a él.

¿Prometido? –Pregunta Darien completamente sorprendido- ¿entonces no es el padre de la niña? –fingiendo esto último como si fuera una sorpresa para él, ignorando la mirada llena de odio de Rei y la de sufrimiento de Sery.

"_¿Por qué me siento mal por que diga eso?, no conozco a este hombre y sin embargo, no quiero que este cerca de mi o de Catherine, me pone incomoda"_ -piensa la rubia con angustia en el pecho.

Eso es algo que a usted "doctor" no le incumbe, pero si seré el padre de la niña en un futuro cercano, así que no se preocupe por cosas que no lo involucran –dice Itachi de manera cortante.

Darien lo mira unos instantes, pero la mirada pisada de su "oponente" es demasiado para el e inconscientemente retrocede un paso. Itachi al ver ese gesto sonríe con satisfacción aun que muy levemente, luego se acerca a la niña y la levanta en sus brazos, luego toma la mano de Sery y después de besarla en la mejilla, en un obvio gesto de "marcar su territorio" le dice.

Vámonos amor, aun no he pasado a mi casa y quiero que tu y esta princesita que está en mis brazos vengan conmigo –le dice en un tono sensual que colorea a la rubia, la cual solo asiente sin decir nada- andando –y pasan junto a Darien y este, con la mirada, le manda un claro mensaje de que "ella es mía".

Darien solo se queda furioso en su sitio, con ganas de golpear hasta el cansancio a ese hombre.

Será mejor que te vayas Darien, y por favor, si aun sientes algo por Serena, déjala libre de su pasado y que viva feliz ahora –dice Rei sacándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos mientras ella se retira a donde esta Hotaru, que también mira al príncipe de la tierra con enojo y ambas entran en la casa dejándolo ahí.

Darien por su parte, solo lanza una maldición en un susurro y se marcha del lugar completamente iracundo, pero no por eso dejara de luchar por Serena y Rini.

Oigan… ¿y yo qué? –dice Sakura a la nada viendo que todo mundo se olvido de ella.

Mientras, en un taxi con rumbo al hotel donde se hospedan los Richards

Catherine finalmente cae rendida y duerme tranquilamente en brazos de su madre, justo en el momento en el que un tenso y poco agradable silencio se apodera de la pareja.

Itachi… yo… -intenta conversar la rubia.

No me agrada ese sujeto –dice interrumpiendo a su prometida- ¿no viste como te miraba ese sujeto?, por Kami-sama, un poco más y se abalanza sobre ti –y sigue en su postura estoica.

Sery solo lo mira y le toma la mano, Itachi voltea a verla y ve que le da una sonrisa transmitiéndole confianza, por lo que levemente encorva sus labios en una sonrisa.

Muchas mujeres te ven de esa manera o incluso más descarada, y he de admitir que eso me molesta un poco, pero sé que tu nunca me traicionarías, Itachi, eres el hombre que amo, y aun que haya muchos peces en el mar, como dicen algunos, tu eres al que elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida, por eso, no te pongas celoso –y se acerca para besarle fugazmente los labios.

Itachi la mira detenidamente, y sonriendo más ampliamente le dice con voz ronca.

Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, por eso te amo –y acorta la distancia para darle un beso un poco más intenso ignorando que el taxista los mira por el retrovisor con una sonrisa amigable, lo único que los distrae es que Catherine se remueve en los brazos de Sery.

Parece que la princesita incluso en sueños no le gustan nuestras muestras de afecto –dice Sery riendo un poco.

Ahora le desagradan, pero cuando sea adolecente, veremos qué piensa de eso –responde de igual manera el moreno.

El resto del viaje hacia el hotel pasa con tranquilidad, solo que Itachi rodea con su brazo a Sery y la atrae hacia él, cosa que la mujer no rechaza y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, e inevitablemente lanza un suspiro romántico, luego de unos pocos minutos finalmente llegan a su destino, Itachi como todo un caballero rodea el vehículo para abrirle la puerta a su novia, y claro, ayudándole con la niña dormida cargándola, para después con una mano tendida la ayuda a bajar del taxi. Itachi, con gran maestría, saca su cartera y paga al taxi sin soltar a la niña, y cuando están a punto de ingresar, la rubia exclama con euforia.

¡Mira Itachi, una estrella fugaz! –Comenta extasiada la rubia- pide un deseo- entonces cierra los ojos y pide un deseo, mientras que Itachi solo la ve con una leve sonrisa, contemplando a su novia en un estado de completa fascinación e idolatría.

_Definitivamente, amo a esta mujer, realmente es maravillosa -_piensa para sí mismo el Uchiha, cuando ella abre los ojos- ¿Qué fue lo que pediste? –pregunta con curiosidad

Eso… es un secreto –y le guiña el ojo de forma juguetona, cosa que hace sonreír y suspirar de forma derrotada a Itachi, a sabiendas que nunca sabrá que deseo- _simplemente desee que nada se interponga en nuestra felicidad Itachi –_piensa la chica, sin saber que a veces, el destino puede poner más de un obstáculo en la vida.

En otro lugar, a las afueras de Tokio.

Hemos regresado –dice un joven y atractivo hombre de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, un poco alto pero bastante atractivo- aun no puedo creer que ya no estemos al servicio de nuestra princesa –comenta analítico y serio.

Y más aun que nos dejara volver a este planeta –dice un guapo hombre algo bajito de cabello blanco y ojos verdes en un tono un poco brusco- pero no me extraña que "cierta personita" decidiera venir a este mundo.

Oye, no te quejes, que tu al igual que Taiki también querías regresar aun que lo niegues –dice el tercer integrante del grupo, un hombre de tamaño medio en comparación con los otros 2, de cabello negro y ojos azules, igual de atractivo que los otros dos- además, siento que mi bombón me necesita, así que estoy aquí para ayudarla –dice completamente convencido de sus palabras.

Si, y supongo que el hecho de que tenga novio no importa –dice en tono burlón el peliplateado.

Déjalo en paz Yaten, es su problema el querer jugar con fuego –dice el mayor del grupo- pero aun así tiene razón, no queremos que salgas lastimado por una causa perdida Seiya.

Lo sé, pero no se preocupen, que esta vez luchare con todo por ella, y si no soy elegido, al menos se que di mi mejor esfuerzo –comenta animado, esperando que por fin aquella rubia de coletas que dejo atrás pueda fijarse en el, sin saber que en esta lucha, posiblemente sufra más de lo que pueda pensar.

Mientras que en el hotel.

¡O por dios! -exclama de repente Sery levantándose bruscamente de su silla frente a la mirada de todos los que se sentaron a cenar- nos olvidamos de Sakura completamente –dice dándose cuenta de la ausencia de la castaña, mientras que a todos les sale una gotita tras la nuca e Itachi se sonroja un poco de vergüenza.

Si, se olvidaron de mi –dice Sakura cuando finalmente llega- oigan, el que estén enamorados no significa que el mundo deje de existir –dice bromeando y algo molesta al mismo tiempo.

Lo lamento Sakura-san, yo asumo toda la culpa, pero es que me urgía sacar a Sery de ese lugar –dice Itachi haciéndole una reverencia a Sakura en señal de disculpa, pero sus palabras no pasan desapercibidas por los padres de la rubia.

¿Y por que la prisa por llevarte a Sery de ahí? –pregunta Susan con una ceja alzada y mirando con picardía a la pareja.

Pues… veras… yo… -decía nerviosa la rubia sin saber qué explicación darle a su madre.

Fueron puros celos de mi parte señora Richards –responde Itachi por su novia- se que no debo mostrarlos, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando los hombres ven a su hija, que también es mi novia, con ojos de deseo –se sincera el Uchiha.

Bueno, es comprensivo en cierta forma, a ningún hombre le gusta que otros hombres vean a su pareja con esas miradas –dice Reed en tono comprensivo- si supieras a cuantos hombre no he deseado agarrar a golpes solo por quedársele viendo a mi querida Susan… bueno, me hubieran revocado la licencia de doctor jejeje –termina bromeando.

Hombres, ¿Por qué será que los amamos? –dice Susan riendo un poco.

Porque son nuestro adorado tormento –responde Sakura, aun que por dentro no esta tan convencida de sus palabras.

Son un mal necesario –dice Sery asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y eso que ellas nos aman –termina Reed, y segundos después todos terminan riéndose.

Al cabo de unas horas, Itachi se despide para retirarse a su hogar, pero prometiéndole a Sery que mañana pasaría el día con ella y Catherine, a lo que la rubia asiente.

Pasa por mí al hospital general de Tokio alrededor de las 11, Catherine quiere ir a ver donde trabaja su abuelo, y sabes que no acepta un no por respuesta –comenta la rubia besando a Itachi brevemente en los labios.

Como que esta pequeñita sabe salirse con la suya –exclama sonriente el moreno- ok preciosa, mañana tengo una cita con dos bellas damas –y vuelve a besar a Sery para posteriormente irse.

Luego de esa despedida, la rubia suspira enamorada, si bien, Itachi no será un hombre muy expresivo, con ella y con Catherine demuestra todo su amor a cada momento, pero por un instante, a su mente viene la imagen del doctor Chiba, y por alguna extraña razón, se siente incómoda, triste, e incluso decepcionada sin saber la razón.

Debe ser mi imaginación, ya que ese hombre no me da buena vibra –se dice a sí misma, y sin pensar más en el asunto, se retira a descansar, ya que sabe que mañana será un día muy largo con su hija.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

¡MALDITA SEA! –grita con todas sus fuerzas Darien Chiba, arrojando con fuerza contra la pared una botella de whisky- esto no puede estarme pasando a mi… simplemente… no puede ser –se reclama el moreno a sí mismo, y la razón de eso, es que no tolera ver a su "princesa" en brazos de otro, y menos que ella misma lo vea como un extraño- una vez fuiste mía Serena, y lo volverás a ser aun si tengo que eliminar a los obstáculos que se interpongan –murmura a la nada para luego volver a beber del bazo que tenía en la mano que contiene el liquido de la botella que destruyo unos segundos antes- serás mía…

_**Y bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, espero les haya gustado, a partir de ahora, veremos a un Darien un poco mas… malvado y ambicioso, los y las fans de Darien, no me maten por este cambio, pero quería darle otro enfoque al siempre serio y casi inexpresivo de Darien Chiba, ya era hora de que mostrara algo, aun que sea en el sentido malo, y también en el siguiente capítulo, pues haremos sufrir un poco a las Sailor Scouts, así que preparen mentes a cualquier posibilidad, y sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**_

_**Y pasando a otro asunto importante, la encuesta de quien será el novio de Serena… y el ganador es… **_

_**ITACHI POR 12 VOTOS (se escuchan las fanfarrias) a los fans de Yaten… no me culpen, no votaron por él, y una vez más aclaro, no sé cómo hacerle para que los reviews anónimos salgan, aun así espero que sigan este fic, y espero sus reviews con ansias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y como siempre digo **_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	8. sucesos desagradables

_**¿Qué dijeron?, ¿Qué ya abandone otra vez el fic?, pues nones, jejeje, aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero les agrade, a las fans de three lights no desesperen que aun que no aparezcan en este capítulo, si aparecerán en el siguiente, así que no coman ansias, y perdón por la espera, pero como dije, tengo muchos problemas y aun no se solucionan todos, pero me he podido dar tiempo para poner este capítulo, y sin más preámbulos, comenzamos.**_

_**Capitulo 8: sucesos desagradables**_

Es un nuevo día en el templo Hikawa, por la mañana la bella sacerdotisa Rei Hino se dedica a barrer las hojas caídas de los árboles que rodean el lugar, y ciertamente, esto lo hace casi por inercia, ya que su mente está en otro lado.

"_Esto está mal"_ –piensa- _"se que Darien intentara algo, esta preocupación no desaparece, temo que le haga daño a Serena"-_ tan metida esta en sus pensamientos que no se fija que alguien la observa intensamente.

La señorita Rei está preocupada el día de hoy –dice un joven con la ropa de sacerdote del templo pero con una apariencia de ser un vago- ¿será porque dentro de poco es el aniversario luctuoso de Serena? –se lleva una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo- se que ella aun alberga esperanzas de verla con vida, pero ya son casi 4 años de eso, y no le hace ningún bien seguir pensando lo que paso –admite Nicolas preocupado por ella, el también presiente que Serena está viva, pero no puede hacer nada por ayudar a su amada, aun que sus pensamientos sobre la situación sean los equivocados- será mejor que la deje un momento a solas –decidido aun que sintiéndose inútil, vuelve a sus tareas sin darse cuenta de que 3 personas están subiendo por la escalera del templo.

¿Sera buena idea haber venido?, no creo que Rei nos reciba de buen agrado –dice Ami siendo una vez más la voz de la razón.

Ella es la única que puede cerciorarse de que Serena ha regresado, por lo que habrá que incluso suplicar para que nos ayude, aun que cuando se entere que Serena está viva, de seguro nos ayudara sin preguntar –afirma Lita, aun que por dentro se muere de nervios y miedo de cómo las trate la morena cuando las vea.

Como dice el dicho, al mal paso darle buena cara –sale Mina con sus "refranes", y aun que Ami quiere corregirla, los nervios y el miedo de ver a Rei la frenan.

En cuanto a Rei, luego de seguir pensando cómo ayudar a Sery y evitar que Darien haga una locura, es cuando siente la presencia de las que alguna vez llamo amigas, se da la vuelta en dirección a ellas y su gesto se frunce gravemente.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? –dice molesta de verlas.

Hola Rei… que bueno es… verte… -dice algo intimidada Lita que es la única de las tres con el suficiente valor para hablarle.

Pregunte… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –repite la morena enojada.

Por favor Rei, no nos trates así, nosotras nunca quisimos lastimar a Serena y que todo terminara de ese modo –suplica Ami con voz lastimera, pero aun así, Rei no se ablanda el corazón.

No me hagas reír Mizuno, si así no quisiste lastimar a Serena, no quiero imaginarme como habría sido si en verdad la querías lastimar –comenta con desprecio- ya díganme, que es lo que quieren, que no tengo todo el día y su presencia me molesta.

Mina hace acto de valor y enfrenta a la morena.

Sabemos que Serena está viva, hace poco la vimos a ella, incluso a Rini, por lo que venimos a pedirte que nos ayudes a localizarla –exclama la rubia, pero al ver que Rei palidece y las mira sorprendida- Rei. . . ¿acaso tu ya sabias que ambas están vivas?

Ella simplemente barre con más fuerza el suelo sin dirigirles la mirada con el seño fruncido sin responder a la pregunta de Mina.

Rei, si sabes algo por favor dinos –suplica Lita, pero Rei ignora esas suplicas y les da la espalda.

Rei, no seas injusta, tenemos derecho de intentar solucionar los problemas con Serena, estas siendo egoísta –le reclama Ami, pero tras estas palabras, Rei se le acaba la poca paciencia que tiene y las voltea a ver con una mirada iracunda.

¿Injusta, egoísta? Sabes Ami, me sorprende tu hipocresía, ¡por que hace exactamente 3 años su mismo egoísmo e injusticia fueron los que causaron que Serena se fuera! –Dice agitada- ¿y dices que yo soy la injusta y egoísta?, jajaja, es lo más gracioso y estúpido que he oído de tu boca en los últimos 3 años.

Por favor Rei, no seas así, ¿crees que nos gusta saber que por nuestra culpa Serena no está?, no hay día que pase en el que la culpa y la vergüenza me carcoma, y lo único que realmente quiero es volver a ver a mi amiga, por favor, si sabes algo dínoslo –ruega una vez más Lita al borde de las lagrimas, realmente ella es la que más desesperada esta por encontrar a Serena.

Ahórrate tus lagrimas Lita, ustedes la dañaron, así que asuman las consecuencias, no les diré nada de su paradero, no dejare que le arruinen la vida que ya tiene –dice decisiva la morena dándoles la espalda una vez más- ahora váyanse del templo antes de que las saque a patadas.

Las chicas derrotadas solo se dan la vuelta, pero cada una con un pensamiento diferente, si Rei no quiere decirles donde esta Serena, allá ella, ya la encontraron una vez, volverán a encontrarla y pedirle perdón, y si es posible, volver a ser el grupo de amigas que fueron en el pasado antes de que su estupidez mancillara esa relación.

Mientras que en el hospital general de Tokio.

Increíble, este hospital es enorme –dice Sery viendo el lugar más detalladamente

Y cuenta con un excelente equipo médico y tecnológico para la salud, este hospital realmente es impresionante cariño –exclama Reed ante el asombro de su hija.

Abuelito, ¿aquí curas a muchas personas enfermas? –pregunta tiernamente Catherine que es cargada por su abuelo.

Desde luego tesoro, aquí es donde me dedico en cuerpo y alma a ayudar a la gente enferma.

¿Entonces eres como un súper héroe? –en los ojitos de la niña se puede ver claramente una gran emoción y admiración por su abuelo.

No sabría decirte si soy súper, pero de que soy un héroe, lo soy, o al menos hago lo que puedo –dice sonriente el señor.

¿Y también te enfrentas a los tipos malos? –ante esta última pregunta tanto su madre como su abuelo ríen tiernamente.

No cariño, en este oficio no hay buenos ni malos a los que combatir, simplemente ayudo a aquel que lo necesite, es mi deber y responsabilidad como doctor –aclara el buen hombre.

Tu abuelo tiene razón hija, un buen doctor no hace distinción de gente buena o mala, él ayuda a todos los que estén enfermos o lastimados –dice su madre en un tono suave y su hija comprende.

Aun así, mi abuelito es genial –dice orgullosa la pequeña arrancándole a ambos adultos una sonrisa tierna- abuelito, ¿podría ver donde trabajas? –pregunta expectante.

Claro cariño, aun que es un lugar temporal mientras hago las exposiciones, pero sería un gran honor para mí que esta linda princesita conozca mi lugar laboral -dice Reed emocionado, para voltear a ver a Sery- ¿bienes hija?

Adelántense ustedes, iré a la cafetería por un poco de agua que estoy sedienta –responde la rubia.

Bien, solo no te tardes, que he visto como algunos doctores te desnudan con la mirada –comenta algo incomodo el doctor haciendo que su hija se sonroje notoriamente.

Abuelo, ¿Qué significa desnudar con la mirada? –pregunta con inocencia la pelirrosa.

Cuando crezcas te lo diré –dice algo avergonzado por el comentario mientras se retira con la pequeña a otra zona del hospital mientras Sery se ríe mientras los ve irse.

Por su parte la rubia va a la cafetería del hospital sin darse cuenta que una intensa mirada azul la observa detenidamente.

Luego de que Sery adquiera una botella de agua y un dulce para su hija, se sienta un rato en una de las butacas de la cafetería a leer un poco en lo que degusta su bebida y leyendo un libro sobre marketing ya que aun que no esté en la universidad y sean vacaciones, no puede dejar de lado su responsabilidad, aun que muy en el fondo, puede sentir una vocecita que le dice a gritos que no le gusta estudiar, algunas cosas no cambian mucho.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Sakura recorre el lugar con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos, a donde quiera que mire, los recuerdos de una época anterior la embargan, muchas veces preguntándose el por qué todo termino tan mal. Va tan distraída que no se da cuenta y termina chocando fuertemente con una mujer que iba saliendo de una tienda de ropa ocasionando que ambas terminen cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

¡Discúlpeme, no me fije por donde iba, lo lamento mucho! –dice Sakura rápidamente ayudándole a recoger las cosas de la mujer y avergonzada por ir en las nubes.

No se preocupe, yo también iba distraída –dice aquella mujer que se quita las gafas de sol que tenía puestas y se enfoca en la castaña, y al verla, un nudo se le forma en la garganta y en el estomago- ¿Sa-Sakura? –dice con incredulidad en su voz aquella mujer

Sakura al escuchar su nombre enfoca su mirada en aquella persona, y al hacerlo, palidece notablemente y un gran escalofrió le recorre toda la espalda.

Tomoyo –dice en apenas un susurro, pero que la morena alcanza a escuchar con claridad.

Sakura… en verdad eres tu Sakura –dice emocionada, y algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

Yo… yo… -balbucea y lo único que puede hacer es salir corriendo de ahí dejando a una alterada Tomoyo que grita su nombre casi con desesperación pidiéndole que se detenga, pero ella solo corre hasta perderse de vista entre la multitud de gente que hay en la calle.

Sakura… -Tomoyo solo la ve irse con una enorme tristeza en su corazón. Sintiéndose terriblemente culpable de no haber podido ayudarla cuando más la necesito- por favor Sakura… no te vayas… -susurra la morena a la nada, deseando poder volver a estar con su querida amiga- te odio Shaoran Li, te odio –es lo único que puede decir mientras fuertes lagrimas cubren su bello rostro- ¡SAKURA!

En cuanto a Sakura, ella solamente corre hasta que sus pies exigen descanso, para su fortuna llego a un parque muy conocido, y simplemente se sienta debajo de un árbol abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Una lágrima solitaria desciende de su ojo derecho y una risa sin vida escapa de sus labios.

Como decía mi hermano, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable –murmura suavemente- y era inevitable que me encontrara con alguien de mi pasado… Tomoyo… ¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba? -Y un recuerdo fugas que creía enterrado llega a su mente.

_**Flash back**_

Sakura… ¿Cómo pudiste?... –dice incrédula una jovencita de cabello negro y expresivos ojos azules que ahora miran con tristeza, dolor y pena a la que una vez llamo su mejor amiga.

¡Tomoyo, te lo juro, yo no fue mi intención hacer esto! –Le dice la chica desesperada- ¡no quise que esto pasara, por favor, créeme!

Tomoyo solo voltea el rostro negándose a ver a Sakura y para que no ve las lagrimas de dolor que corren por su rostro.

No te creo Sakura –dice con voz endurecida- Li me lo dijo todo, nunca pensé que serias capas de eso, te desconozco.

¡SHAORAN ESTA MINTIENDO! –Grita desesperada- ¡Tomoyo, tú me conoces, jamás haría eso a alguien, mucho menos a mis seres queridos, no sé qué paso, pero te lo juro, nunca quise lastimar a Eriol o a Shaoran, tu sabes lo que siento por él!

Creía conocerte, pero al parecer… no eras la persona que pensé que eras, no, tu ya no eres mi amiga –dice de manera cortante Tomoyo dándole la espalda y marchándose de aquel sitio- será mejor que te vayas, dudo que Li quiera verte luego de lo que paso- dice aun dándole la espalda e ignorando las dos que cerca de ellas una persona se mantenía oculta entre las sombras, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver esa escena y desapareciendo antes de que la notaran.

_**Fin flash back**_

Pensé que éramos amigas Tomoyo, sin embargo gracias a "ella" no solo Shaoran desconfió de mi, tu también creíste sus mentiras y me dejaron sola, solo Kero me creyó, por dios, hasta Yue le creía mas a ella que a mí –dice recordando que por culpa de esa mujer del pasado, no solo había perdido a su adorada familia, sino también a sus dos mejores amigas y al hombre que alguna vez amo con todo el corazón.

De vuelta en el hospital.

Sery termina de repasar su libro por segunda vez, luego ve el reloj de su muñeca- dios, ya es tarde –y diciendo esto se levanta de su lugar para ir a buscar a su padre y a su hija. Cuando va caminando por los pasillos, una voz la detiene.

Señorita Richards, valla, que gusto volver a verla –dice aquel hombre que hace que la rubia sienta escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Doctor Chiba, que sorpresa verlo por aquí –dice con toda la cortesía de la que pueda disponer, aun que en realidad se encuentra nerviosa e incómoda, y discreta mente, busca con la mirada a su familia para poder apartarse de él.

Por favor, no me hable de usted, llámeme Darien a secas –dice sonriéndole y analizándola con la mirada de una forma que solo aumenta el nerviosismo de la rubia.

Está bien, Darien, fue un placer volverlo a ver, pero debo ir a buscar a mi padre, si me disculpa –intenta evitarlo, cuando de repente la mano del moreno sujeta su muñeca con un poco de fuerza, cosa que sorprende y asusta a Sery.

Espere por favor, creo que su padre no se encuentra en su consultorio, pero sé que está en uno de los salones para exposiciones, después de todo el vino a dar conferencias a nuestro país, ¿no es así? –Dice en tono coqueto- si gusta puedo llevarla, no vaya a ser que se pierda en este enorme hospital –y al ver que iba a decir que no, añade- y no acepto una negativa.

La rubia solo da un suspiro de resignación- está bien, lléveme por favor –y sigue a Darien, sin ver que este sonríe de una manera casi siniestra.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos, llegan a la sala de exposiciones, Darien le indica un salón donde se supone están Reed y Catherine, a lo cual la rubia entra primero seguida de Darien, pero cuando ve el interior del lugar, no hay absolutamente nadie, se voltea para enfrentar al moreno, cuando ve que este cierra la puerta y coloca el seguro.

Doctor Chiba, ¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunta sintiendo miedo.

Sabes Sery, hace unos años por una estupidez mía, perdí al amor de mi vida, y por mucho tiempo la culpa me consumió hasta las entrañas, siempre deseando poder volver a verla para que podamos estar juntos, aun cuando tuviera que obligarla a estar conmigo –dice acercándose como un tigre hacia su presa dispuesto a encajarle el diente, deleitándose al ver como Sery retrocede un paso instintivamente.

¿Por qué me dice todo esto doctor Chiba? –dice incomoda, y sintiendo ligeros dolores en su cabeza, aun que su miedo es mas grande como para prestarles atención.

Ya te dije que me llamaras solo Darien, y si te digo esto, es porque por mucho tiempo pensé que jamás volvería a ver a mi amada, hasta que por un milagro del destino, ella regreso a mí, aun que algo diferente –responde Darien cortando la distancia que lo separa de la asustada mujer.

No entiendo, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto? –da un paso más hacia atrás, pero termina siendo acorralada contra una de las butacas del salón de exposición.

No hay que entenderlo mucho, Sery Richards, ¿o debería decir Serena Tsukino? –a la mención de este nombre, la rubia siente más dolor en su cabeza, y se lleva una mano a ella para intentar mitigar el dolor.

No sé quien sea esa tal Serena Tsukino, pero le agradecería que me dejara salir de aquí, debo buscar a mi hija antes de que se preocupe –intenta salir rodeando a Darien, pero él la sujeta del brazo con firmeza- por favor doctor, suélteme –intenta zafarse sin mucho éxito.

Tú eres Serena, mi Serena, la mujer que un día perdí y que estoy dispuesto a recuperar, sin importar que –dice con una mirada que solo aterra a Sery, y sin previo aviso, la sujeta entre sus brazos y la besa con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Y qué les pareció?, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Sakura para que la abandonaran?, ¿Quién será esa mujer que la separo de sus seres queridos?, ¿Darien abusara de Sery?, ¿o llegara Itachi a salvar el día?, ¿será el fin del mundo en diciembre como muchos dicen? algunas de estas preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo, (e intentare actualizarlo pronto) y un saludo, beso y abrazo a todas aquellas lindas chicas que me dejan sus comentarios, es lo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo, y si hay algún chico entre el público, también saludos, besos y abrazos, no sientan pena en dejar sus comentarios, que también me gustaría saber la opinión de los hombres, y si les sirve de motivación, mi hermano mayor también es un fan de Sailor Moon, así que chicos, sean solidarios y dejen sus comentarios, es todo por ahora, sean felices y recuerden...**_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	9. espirales y estrellas

_**Hola a todos y a todas mis maravillosas y maravillosos lectores, y antes de tiempo, al fin he traído un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, se que para a muchos les he dejado la intriga de que pasara con Sery, pero no se preocupen, ahora despejare sus dudas, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me esmere en hacerlo, y aquí aclararemos un poco de lo que le paso a Sakura, por favor, no sean malos conmigo, pero es lo que mejor se me ocurrió, y sin más preámbulos, vamos con el siguiente cap., que lo disfruten.**_

_**Capitulo 9: espirales y estrellas**_

Sery se encuentra en un predicamento, intenta con todas sus fuerzas separarse de ese hombre, pero la tiene fuertemente sujeta de su cintura en un abrazo que incluso aferra los brazos de la chica para que no lo empuje, y con su mano derecha aferra la nuca de Sery para profundizar el beso. Para ella esta es una sensación desagradable, el beso es rudo y demandante, frio, sin ninguna muestra de cariño, contrario a los de Itachi, que aun que son pocos, siempre ha sentido la calidez de esos besos y todo el amor que le transmite con el simple rose de los labios, pero por si fuera poco, fuertes dolores de cabeza le llegan a la chica, como si alguien pusiera algo pesado en du cabeza y la obligaran a levantarla solo con esta.

Durante un minuto que para Sery le parece una eternidad, Darien finalmente la suelta más por falta de aire que por ganas, y la ve con una expresión de satisfacción y deseo.

¿Ya me recuerdas amor? –dice en un tono bajo, mas no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

Sery le da un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz que hace que Darien la suelte y se lleve las manos a la cara, pero ahí no termina, la rubia le da una patada en la entrepierna, para enseguida sujetar el brazo derecho del moreno y hacerle un movimiento de Judo lanzándolo por encima de su hombro para que caiga fuertemente de espaldas al suelo, y lo remata dándole un golpe al estomago con la palma abierta sacándole el aire.

¡No vuelva a tocarme Dr. Chiba… o en verdad lo lamentara! -Dice la rubia decidida- si hay algo que Itachi siempre deja impresionado, es que haya tomado clases de auto defensa.

Darien está más que aturdido e impresionado, jamás pensó que su princesa fuera violenta, pero en vez de frustrarlo, de una forma casi enfermiza, eso lo excita más.

Veo que eres una caja de sorpresas querida –dice levantándose aun adolorido por los golpes, sobre todo esa patada en sus partes nobles- pero aun que eres buena, tus golpes no me dolieron tanto como piensas _"la verdad es que me dolieron mas"_ –piensa el moreno.

Doctor… hágase a un lado y déjeme salir, no quiero lastimarlo, hare como que esto nunca paso, pero déjeme ir –pide la rubia que ha adoptado una pose básica de karate.

No hasta que me recuerdes y vuelvas a amar, Serena –comenta decidido el moreno.

Yo no soy esa Serena que tanto menciona, soy Sery Richards –refuta la rubia, aun que Darien puede notar cierta confusión en los ojos de ella.

¡No!, ¡tú eres Serena Tsukino, la mujer que amo y por la que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por recuperar! –dice en un tono elevado Darien.

Sery por su parte al seguir oyendo ese nombre su dolor de cabeza se hace cada vez más grande e insoportable al punto de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y ahogar un gemido de dolor, cosa que aprovecha Darien para derribarla y colocarse encima de ella aferrando sus muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza de ella y sujetar las piernas de la chica con las suyas, y dejando caer un poco de su peso sobre ella sin aplastarla del todo.

¡Déjeme ir! -Exclama la chica retorciéndose debajo de Darien tratando de liberarse de esa por demás incómoda posición.

Lo siento Serena, pero si debo forzarte a recordarme, así lo hare –dice en un tono por demás sombrío el moreno, y lentamente empieza a acercarse una vez más a los labios de Sery la cual intenta zafarse.

Justo cuando sus labios están a centímetros de volver a unirse con los de la rubia, la puerta se abre de golpe haciendo un fuerte ruido y se escuchan unos pasos correr hacia donde están ellos dos, cuando Darien voltea a ver, lo único que alcanza a ver es un pie ir a su cara y mandarlo a volar contra las butacas.

Todo pasa en cuestión de segundos para Sery debido al aturdimiento de su cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados, siente como una mano la sujeta de la muñeca con firmeza y la ayuda a levantarse rápidamente, luego siente como la jalan hacia fuera del lugar casi arrastrándola hasta alejarla a un lugar "seguro", luego de unos instantes se detienen y escucha una voz vagamente familiar.

Parece que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos ttebayo –escucha Sery, y esa expresión se le hace vagamente familiar- ¿se encuentra bien señorita…. ¡Sery! –dice sorprendido aquel sujeto

Sery aun aturdida intenta enfocar con sus ojos a su salvador, al principio ve una mancha algo borrosa pero lentamente todo se va aclarando, hasta ver una silueta que lentamente va tomando la forma de un chico de ojos azules vivaces, un cabello rubio algo alborotado, tres marcas a cada lado de las mejillas de esa persona, y un rostro preocupado es lo que expresa aquella cara.

¿Na-Naruto? –pregunta algo confundida la chica que finalmente el dolor parece irse mitigando y al fin puede ver a esa persona.

Y efectivamente, era el mejor amigo del hermano de su novio, Namikaze Naruto, quien tiene una expresión entre preocupada y confusa de verla ahí.

¡Sery-neechan, que sorpresa! –dice efusivo el chico olvidando de momento el altercado de hace unos instantes y dándole un abrazo fraternal a la mujer, la cual aun algo aturdida, finalmente reconoce por completo al chico, y corresponde el abrazo.

Valla, que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí Naruto –dice Sery sonriendo.

Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí neechan, y menos en aquella… -se calla el rubio recordando lo de hace unos segundos- ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? –Dice ahora enojado- ¿y qué demonios estaba haciéndote?, si es un doctor hay que reportarlo de inmediato, esto no puede pasar desapercibido, es un ultraje –dice realmente molesto el rubio.

Tranquilo Naruto, no hagamos un escándalo de esto –dice Sery tranquilamente, Naruto voltea a verla con incredulidad.

Pero ese tipo… intento propasarse contigo… si no llego a tiempo, no quiero ni pensar de lo que te habría hecho –trata de refutar el rubio.

Lo sé Naruto, y te agradezco de corazón tu preocupación, pero ese hombre solo está sufriendo una perdida, el cree que soy una persona importante para él y me confundió, solo está desesperado por encontrar a esa persona, y creyó que yo era ella –dice en un tono gentil para tratar de explicar la situación, pero aun así, ella no quiere estar cerca de ese hombre.

Está bien… pero si me entero que te acosa ese sujeto no dudare en decirle a Itachi –dice de no muy buena gana el rubio- eres demasiado bondadosa neechan.

¿Tú crees? –Pregunta sonriente la rubia– y a todo esto que sorpresa verte aquí, no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar.

Bueno, es que como mi madre también trabaja aquí, ella me pidió que viniera a hacerle un par de favores, y cuando iba a su oficina pues… -se sonroja enormemente- me perdí –dice en un susurro apenas audible para Sery.

¿Te perdiste en el hospital donde trabaja Kushina? –dice sorprendida la rubia, y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona, cosa que aumenta el sonrojo del rubio.

¡Oye, este lugar es como un laberinto! –Trata de justificarse el rubio- pero si no me hubiera perdido, no hubiera podido ayudarte de ese tipo.

Tienes razón, gracias Naruto –y le vuelve a dar un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Jejeje, no hay de que, ahora vamos a buscar a Catherine-neechan, hace tiempo que no veo a esa adorable niña –dice con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

Namikaze Naruto –dice en tono serio Sery- ¿acaso te está gustando mi pequeña hija de 3 años? –dice en tono acusador.

¿Qué? –Grita el rubio quien se sonroja enormemente- ¿Cómo crees? yo solo veo a Catherine-neechan como una hermana –dice increíblemente rojo.

Jajaja, lo sé Naruto, solo quería jugarte una pequeña broma, no te avergüences, se que tú no tienes malos pensamientos –dice clamándose la risa un poco- a menos… que se trate de la señorita Hinata, ¿verdad? –Mira a Naruto, pero no le responde, mas sin embargo se sonroja de tal modo que hasta echa humo de las orejas- con eso me respondes –dice divertida ante las expresiones faciales del simpático rubio.

Eres mala neesan –dice haciendo un ligero puchero y Sery solo ríe un poco más.

Mientras que de vuelta con Sakura

Ella está en un parque, sentada a la orilla del lago (es el parque donde Serena y Amy ayudaron una vez a un hombre que defendía el lugar), para cualquier transeúnte le parecería que Sakura está contemplando el paisaje, y no les extrañaría, después de todo es una vista hermosa, pero la verdad es que ella está sumida en sus pensamientos desde hace un buen rato, el volver a ver a Tomoyo realmente le causo un impacto emocional que ella creía haber superado, pero al parecer, las viejas heridas tardan en sanar, y se vuelven a abrir con facilidad.

_**Flash back**_

Sakura se encontraba en casa de su padre, sumamente ansiosa por que muy pronto seria su boda, en un par de meses ella se casaría con Shaoran, y sería entonces la señora Li, si bien es cierto que ella es muy joven aun, el amor que ellos 2 se demuestran es algo que no pueden seguir conteniendo y ya estaban dispuestos a unir sus vidas, y desde el punto de vista de la castaña, la emoción es enorme.

Saben mama, papa, estoy sumamente nerviosa –dice la chica al ver los retratos de sus padres, ya que lamentablemente, el señor Kinomoto había muerto de un paro cardiaco hacia poco más de un año, dejando a sus hijos, y aun que fue un duro acontecimiento tanto para Sakura como para Touya, ambos hermanos supieron salir adelante al tenerse el uno al otro, y al tener amigos incondicionales que estuvieron junto a ellos para brindarles su apoyo.

Sé que me casare en unos cuantos meses, pero aun así, la emoción no me deja tranquila –dice esbozando una sonrisa, aun que poco después esa misma sonrisa se torna triste- saben… me hubiera gustado que estuvieran conmigo, realmente me hacen mucha falta –dice en un susurro apenas audible, cuando de repente se abre un cajón del escritorio, y se asoma Kero.

Sakura, ¿aun estas triste? –aun que obvia la pregunta, Kero siempre está al pendiente de su ama y amiga.

Si Kero, pero cada vez es menos tristeza lo que siento, aun que no te niego que me gustaría estar con ellos, pero ¡arriba ese ánimo!, no hay que estar tristes, ya que después de todo en unas cuantas semanas me casare –exclama la chica sonriendo, aun que Kero frunce el seño.

Aun no puedo creer o aceptar que quieras casarte con ese sujeto –dice serio cruzando sus brazos- el no te merece Sakura.

Ya lo hemos hablado antes Kero, amo a Shaoran, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Que equivocada estaba –dice Sakura para sí misma y una lágrima surca su rostro

_**Flash back.**_

Un par de horas después de que hablara con Kero, ella está haciendo los trámites para su transferencia de escuela a Hong Kong, ya que aun que se vaya a casar, eso no significa que dejara sus estudios, ella realmente quiere ir a la universidad y obtener su titulo en ciencias de la comunicación y volverse una gran periodista o fotógrafa, ya que recientemente ha descubierto una pasión por los reportajes y las fotos, en parte culpa un poco a Tomoyo de este nuevo Hobby, recordando todas las veces en que le tomo fotografías o videos.

¡Sakura, te llaman por teléfono! –le dice su hermano fuera de su habitación.

Gracias, ya voy –le contesta saliendo de su cuarto y yendo a la planta baja a contestar- bueno, habla Sakura –dice con una sonrisa, la cual desaparece al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Kinomoto –se escucha la voz de una mujer. Por el tono que emplea al hablarle a Sakura es más que obvio que es de molestia y hostilidad.

Mei-Fa –dice Sakura, poniéndose ansiosa y hasta molesta -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿No es obvio?, quiero terminar de una vez por todas con esta situación, ¡deja a Shaoran Li, el es mío! –dice con tono agresivo.

Mei-Fa, por favor deja esto, no quiero pelear contigo –dice Sakura tratando de razonar con aquella mujer.

Sabía que eras una cobarde Kinomoto, no te mereces ser la prometida de Shaoran y mucho menos ser la dueña de las cartas Clow –dice con desdén aquella persona, haciendo que el pecho de Sakura se estruje fuertemente.

Por favor Mei-Fa, deja de hacer esto –dice en tono suplicante.

Ya te lo dije Kinomoto, enfréntame, y si me vences, te dejare el camino libre con Shaoran, de lo contrario, apártate –dice rotunda aquella misteriosa mujer.

De acuerdo… ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? –termina cediendo Sakura, ya que no le queda otra opción más que enfrentarla.

En una hora, en el bosque que esta por el parque de Tomoeda, y ven sola –termina de decir Mei-Fa y corta la llamada de golpe.

Sakura por su parte solo mira preocupada a la nada, no entiende cómo es que esta mujer se obsesiono con enfrentarla, ni si quiera recuerda haberla tratado lo suficiente como para que genere tanto rencor hacia ella, pero sin más opción, ella finalmente decide hacerle frente, no le avisa a nadie para no preocuparlos, y espera, de algún modo, que esta mujer entre en razón.

Una hora después, Sakura se encuentra en el lugar de reunión, ya había liberado la forma original de su báculo de magia, solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido.

Valla Kinomoto, debo reconocerlo, tienes agallas al venir a enfrentarme –dicen a sus espaldas, y Sakura se voltea a ver a su contrincante. Una atractiva joven de más o menos la misma edad de Sakura, cabello platinado y ojos de un intimidante color amarillo, vistiendo ropas chinas con la imagen de un fénix en el pecho- pensé que me evitarías una vez más –comenta con sorna la chica.

Por favor Mei-Fa, deja esto, no quiero pelear contigo –trata una vez más de evitar el combate.

Entonces aléjate de Shaoran y dame las cartas Clow –dice de forma tajante.

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, amo a Shaoran y las cartas Clow son mi responsabilidad y mis amigas, por favor, no quiero pelear –Sakura esconde la mirada con su flequillo, en verdad no quiere luchar.

No hay más remedio –y sin previo aviso, la chica saca unos abanicos de sus ropas, y al agitar uno, una ráfaga de fuego sale disparada hacia Sakura.

La castaña observa el ataque, y antes de un parpadeo ella saca una de sus cartas.

¡"Watery"! –exclama la chica, y de su carta sale disparada una columna de agua que impacta con fuerza la flama de Mei-Fa creando una gran nube de vapor.

Nada mal Kinomoto, ¿¡pero qué tal esto! –exclama la peli plateada y ahora agita el otro abanico, el cual lanza una enorme descarga de rayos.

¡"Shield"! –Grita Sakura al invocar otra carta, y una esfera de magia la rodea protegiéndola del ataque- ¡Mei-Fa detén esto!

¡Nunca, te quitare del camino y Shaoran será mío! –Exclama la chica casi con demencia- _no sabes lo que te espera Kinomoto _–piensa de un modo perverso la chica ante el plan que ha creado.

Durante un largo rato Sakura se mantiene a la defensiva de los constantes ataques de Mei-Fa, pero la joven china la esta arrinconando cada vez más, y la castaña se ve cada vez con menos recursos para defenderse, esta tan preocupada de no lastimar a Mei-Fa que no siente las presencias mágicas de otras personas, hasta que en un descuido de parte de Sakura, Mei-Fa logra hacer una abertura a la defensa de Sakura y vuelve a atacar con sus abanicos, los cuales ahora lanzan largas estacas de hielo rodeadas de descargas eléctricas, Sakura ve el inminente ataque, y recurre a una de sus cartas más peligrosas.

¡"Firey"! –usa su carta de fuego la cual sale a gran velocidad hacia las estacas logrando frenarlas y derretirlas al mismo tiempo, pero Sakura no se fija y Mei-Fa usa sus abanicos para manipular el aire y continuar con el ataque, el cual haciendo uso de sus poderes mágicos logra desviarlos y sin que ni ella ni Sakura puedan evitarlo, terminan dándole de lleno a 3 personas. Los cuales gritan de dolor por las quemaduras recibidas.

Sakura se da cuenta de inmediato de los gritos mientras que Mei-Fa se hace la sorprendida. La castaña sin pensárselo 2 veces corre hacia esas personas, y con horror puede ver que se tratan de su hermano, Shaoran y Eriol, quien con su cuerpo había protegido a Tomoyo del inminente ataque.

Ella se acerca con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, rezando por que todos estén bien, cuando ve a Tomoyo levantarse, por un breve instante se alegra de que ella esté bien, pero esa breve alegría se va cuando la morena la ve con unos ojos fríos y llenos de reproche.

Sakura… ¿Cómo pudiste?... –dice incrédula mirando con tristeza, dolor y pena a la que una vez llamo su mejor amiga.

¡Tomoyo, te lo juro, yo no fue mi intención hacer esto! –Le dice la chica entendiendo lo que paso, y desesperada trata de explicarle- ¡no quise que esto pasara, por favor, créeme!

Tomoyo solo voltea el rostro negándose a ver a Sakura y para que no vea las lágrimas de dolor que corren por su rostro.

No te creo Sakura –dice con voz endurecida- Li me lo dijo todo, que tu tratabas mal a Mei-Fa, que incluso eras capaz de hacerle daño… nunca pensé que serias capas de eso, te desconozco.

¡SHAORAN ESTA MINTIENDO! –Grita desesperada, a sabiendas que Mei-Fa había logrado engatusar a casi todos sus conocidos y haciéndoles creer que ella era la mala- ¡Tomoyo, tú me conoces, jamás haría eso a alguien, mucho menos a mis seres queridos, no sé qué paso, pero te lo juro, nunca quise lastimar a Eriol o a Shaoran, tu sabes lo que siento por él, mucho menos a mi hermano!

Creía conocerte, pero al parecer… no eras la persona que pensé que eras, no, tu ya no eres mi amiga –dice de manera cortante Tomoyo dándole la espalda y marchándose de aquel sitio para llamar a una ambulancia- será mejor que te vayas, dudo que Li quiera verte luego de lo que paso- dice aun dándole la espalda e ignorando las dos que cerca de ellas una Mei-Fa se mantenía oculta entre las sombras, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver esa escena y desapareciendo antes de que la notaran.

Lo logre –piensa la chica- al fin me deshice de esa estúpida, ahora Shaoran será todo mío, ¡mío, jajaja! –dice en un tono que casi raya en la demencia.

Luego de eso, Sakura intento comunicarse tanto con su hermano, como con Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, pero Touya, quien recibió la mayor parte del ataque, si bien no tenía heridas serias, había entrado en un estado de coma, y Yukito se negaba a dejarlo ver o tan si quiera estar en presencia de él.

Con Eriol y Tomoyo la cosa fue peor, la chica le dijo cosas horribles que solo le partían cada vez mas y mas el corazón, y Eriol solo le dedicaba una fría indiferencia, como si no existiera ella, ni que decir que los guardianes del chico casi la atacan al verla.

En cuanto a Shaoran, el se negaba a verla, si algo tenía que decirle, se lo informaba a través de Wei o de Mei-Ling, esta ultima la había abofeteado en cuanto la vio y la había culpado de todas las desgracias posibles que se le ocurrieran, en cuanto al mayordomo de Shaoran, el parecía ser el único que entendía la situación, pero debido a las circunstancias, solo podía estar del lado de su señor por ahora, pero lamentablemente, Shaoran había sido muy explicito en cuanto a la cancelación de la boda, y alegando que si volvía a ver a Sakura, seria en calidad de enemigos, y por lo tanto, tendrían que enfrentarse a muerte, ese día, una parte de Sakura murió para siempre, y todo por la obsesión mal sana de una sola persona.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sakura mira detenidamente el lago, el recuerdo llego con tal violencia a su mente que lo único que pudo hacer es ponerse a llorar por más que intentaba retener las lagrimas, cualquier persona que pasa a verla se le rompe el corazón al oír su llanto, mas ninguno parece querer ofrecerle consuelo. Ella llora por largo rato, sin ser consciente del tiempo que ha pasado, hasta que siente una mano en su hombro, cuando ella levanta la mirada, lo primero que ve es a alguien extendiéndole un pañuelo, y después escucha una suave voz diciéndole- una señorita no debería llorar, a menos que sea de alegría.

Sakura sube la mirada, y ve unos preciosos ojos azules que la miran con calidez, y al fijarse mejor, ve a un apuesto chico de larga cabellera negra vestido con un elegante traje rojo. Tímidamente toma el pañuelo que le ofrece y se limpia las lagrimas que aun se niegan a terminar.

Gracias –dice con una débil voz la chica- de seguro le he de haber parecido extraña y patética al verme llorar en medio del parque.

Para nada señorita, a mi parecer, este es un buen lugar para desahogar las penas –dice comprensivo aquel joven- ¿me permite acompañarla un rato? –pregunta amablemente.

¿No será alguna clase de acosador que aprovecha el momento al ver la debilidad de una chica solitaria? –pregunta con cierto humor Sakura.

Para nada –dice sonriente el chico sin sentirse ofendido- simplemente soy una persona que se preocupa por el prójimo.

En ese caso… adelante –dice amable Sakura, y el chico se sienta a su lado.

Durante unos momentos hay cierta paz relajante entre ellos 2, aun que Sakura aun sigue sintiéndose mal por el recuerdo, la presencia de aquel chico la reconforta un poco.

Por cierto –habla Sakura rompiendo el hielo y llamando la atención del chico- soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto –dice esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Y yo soy Seiya Kou, el gusto es mío –dice el chico finalmente presentándose.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿se esperaban ver a Naruto?, como dije alguna vez, algunos personajes de la serie harán una aparición de vez en cuando, y al que le tocaba es Naruto, y pues se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, espero les haya gustado la explicación, y me esmere para hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, ahora, pasemos a los agradecimientos y explicaciones del día de hoy:**_

_**Sailor Gaby: si, a mí tampoco me gusta que Darien sea malo, y a decir verdad no lo es, solamente esta desesperado y eso lo ha llevado a cometer actos que no piensa con anticipación, pero no te preocupes, que tengo preparado algo bueno para Darien, solo que no diré que para no arruinar la sorpresa.**_

_**MANUELA: si, Darien da coraje en cada capítulo, y dará mas coraje en otros, pero te juro que veremos su momento de redención, aun que no será pronto, solo se paciente por fis.**_

_**AdriSofy: como comente antes, Darien no es malo-malo, solo quiere recuperar lo que perdió, en cuanto a Seiya, pues ya apareció, y con nuestra querida Sakura, ¿será que ese encuentro lleve a algo más?, espero que te agrade lo que pase en el futuro.**_

_**SAGITARIO8912: gracias por comentar, aun que sea breve es bien recibida tu opinión, espero seguir contando con ella en el futuro, gracias.**_

_**Ladybug: llego la caballería, y del rubio hiperactivo número 1 en sorprender a la gente, jejeje y como podrás ver, le tiene gran aprecio a Sery-Serena, aun que es algo fraternal.**_

_**Christydechiba: pues si, así son las cosas, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y a tu opinión y de todos los lectores ¿se merecen las chicas una segunda oportunidad?, espero sus comentarios para saber si se las damos o no, quiero hacer mas dinámico este fic, y sus comentarios sirven para motivarme.**_

_**Angeles24: ya, ya actualice, no me tarde un año entero, ¿estás feliz? Di que si, ya cumplí con actualizarlo, y te juro que si pudiera lo actualizaría más seguido, pero ahora que estoy en el último semestre de mi carrera, espero que me tengan paciencia, prometo intentar actualizar más seguido, y como ves, rescataron a nuestra Sery-Serena.**_

_**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga: qué bueno que te gustara, y me siento honrada de que te sirva de inspiración, si, un ItaXSere es lo que el mundo necesita, y no me mates a Darien, aun lo necesito para el fic, jeje y pues ya mencione lo que le paso a Sakura, pronto aclararemos más de lo que le paso a la pobrecita, y en cuanto al Susano… creo que me estás dando una idea, pero la comentare en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Mayilu: reitero, Darien no es malo, solo no sabe hacer bien las cosas por la desesperación, y a mí también me gusta el Darien serio, pero como que hay que hacerlo sufrir de vez en cuando para que realmente admita sus sentimientos, pero como dije antes, el va a reivindicarse, mas no esperen que vuelva con serena ¡ES DE ITACHI! Perdón, me emocione, jeje.**_

_**China lop32: salió de esta Serena, jeje, pero lamentablemente Sakura no es para Sasuke, el ya tiene su propia Sakura, pero no me molestaría que tuviera un romance con Seiya, me gustan las parejas poco usuales, espero saber su opinión de esta pareja y que los demás también me den su opinión.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero muchos comentarios (quiero que lleguen a 100 antes del capítulo 11, eso es motivacional para mí) por favor, dejen sus comentarios, que es lo que me motiva, y si quieren parejas poco usuales, solo díganme a quien quieren, pero aclaro, la única magia y poderes especiales que veremos seria en torno a Sakura y Serena (o sea solo Sailor Moon y Card Captor Sakura) también quiero preguntarles sobre una nueva idea que me ronda, pero les daré un avance en el próximo cap., sin más que decir, besos y abrazos a todas y a todos mis lectores y lectoras, sean felices, y recuerden…**_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	10. Reencuentros especiales

_**Y una vez más estoy aquí con la entrega de un nuevo capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, tal vez no sea muy largo (o eso creo), pero si algo informativo, además de que seguro querían ver esto desde hace rato, jejeje, espero les guste y me comentan que les pareció. Sin más preámbulos, empezamos con el capítulo de hoy:**_

_**Capitulo 10: Reencuentros especiales.**_

Y dime, y si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tu lloraba sin estar feliz? –pregunta un tanto galán el moreno.

Es una larga historia –dice suspirando Sakura- pero para resumirlo, las personas en las que una vez confié y eran todo para mi, se dejaron llevar por las mentiras de una persona y creyeron que yo era la mala del cuento, dándome la espalda y dejándome sola –el semblante de Sakura se entristece una vez más, y Seiya quiere darse una patada por provocar que aquella chica se deprima de nuevo.

Lo siento, no quería ponerte triste nuevamente –dice completamente arrepentido el joven cantante, Sakura lo mira y le sonríe levemente.

Descuida, sé que no es tu intención, pero el recordar esas cosas en verdad duele –dice un poco melancólica- uno puede intentar curar estas heridas toda su vida, pero no sabes cuándo sanan y si sanaron completamente, pero son tan frágiles, que cualquier recuerdo vuelve a abrirlas.

Seiya se le queda contemplando un momento, debe admitir que esa chica es linda, y en verdad quiere darle un golpe a cualquiera que haya lastimado a esta jovencita, decidiendo no verla sufrir mas, Seiya decide cambiar la conversación.

Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo? –Sakura lo voltea a ver sin comprender esa proposición- no me lo tomes a mal, se que acabamos de conocernos pero no tengo ninguna mala intención, solo quiero alegrarte el momento, además, me han dicho que las penas con pan son más llevaderas, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Sakura lo ve un instante, y luego empieza a reírse un poco más animada

Jajaja, valla forma de invitar a una chica, debes ser todo un galán –dice animada la castaña- está bien, acepto ir contigo, ¿de esta forma es que consigues todas tus citas?

Bueno, no puedo dejar a una chica linda sola y triste –dice en tono coqueto- ¿Qué dices, vamos? –se levanta de la banca y amablemente le ofrece su mano a Sakura.

De acuerdo, vamos –dice sonriendo la chica, pero en cuanto toma la mano de Seiya, ambos sienten una ligera descarga eléctrica que los recorre a ambos, y una sensación de calidez les llena el corazón. Seiya la mira detenidamente, si bien, con lo que sintió con Serena era algo especial, cuando toco la mano de Sakura un sentimiento inexplicable y mayor surgió dentro de él.

Por su parte Sakura siente una sensación parecida, tanto incluso que olvido que hace un momento estaba sufriendo por un amor que termino mal y de traiciones causadas por mentiras, todo lo que siente ahora es una sensación de bienestar que ese chico le transmite, luego voltea a verlo, y sus ojos esmeralda chocan con los zafiro de Seiya, y ambos se quedan contemplando en un cómodo silencio que ninguno de los 2 parece querer terminar, pero luego de unos instantes que parecían una eternidad, es Sakura quien reacciona y se levanta, aun sin soltar a Seiya.

Bu-bueno, ¿vamos a ese lugar que dijiste? –dice Sakura con un tierno sonrojo.

Claro, vamos –dice Seiya también levemente sonrojado y en un tono alegre- te va a gustar este sitio, solía visitarlo con mis hermanos en el pasado, tiene un ambiente agradable y… -y ambos se marchan, mientras Seiya describe el lugar con ánimo y Sakura lo escucha atentamente, y sin que ninguno de los 2 lo note, aun siguen con las manos entrelazadas.

De vuelta en el hospital con Sery y Naruto.

Ambos rubios están en la oficina de Kushina, ya que Reed había sido llamada por esta para hablar unos asuntos relacionados con las conferencias del Dr. Richards, así que ellos 2 van a ese lugar, sin embargo, al final terminan perdiéndose y recorren casi todo el hospital buscando la oficina, hasta que después de uno 20 minutos finalmente llegan a la oficina de la madre de Naruto, pero antes de entrar, escuchan su conversación detrás de la puerta.

¿Entonces no saben quien fue? –se escucha la voz del Dr. Richards.

No, y la verdad estoy preocupada, el Dr. Chiba es uno de mis mejores doctores, y que alguien lo haya atacado de esa forma me deja preocupada –dice la mujer a la que Sery intuye es Kushina, ya que aun que conoce a Naruto, aun no se presenta con los padres de este.

Ambos rubios se voltean a ver el uno al otro, sabiendo bien de que se trata lo que hablan, sin decirse nada ambos concuerdan en que no deben decir que Naruto fue quien "ataco" a Darien, aun que el rubio sigue inconforme con la decisión de Sery, finalmente ella toca la puerta y luego de escuchar a Kushina decir adelante, ambos entran.

Oh, hija, finalmente te apareces, ¿acaso te perdiste? –dice bromeando un poco.

Jajá, muy graciosos papa –dice la chica un poco molesta por la verdad, pero se calma al instante y ve que su padre está cargando a su hija la cual está profundamente dormida, ella se acerca y extiende los brazos hacia su padre para que se la pase, este lo hace con sumo cuidado de no despertarla y Sery la carga y acomoda de forma que no se despierte y siga durmiendo tranquila- espero que no te haya dado problemas –dice viendo a su padre.

Para nada hija, sabes que esta niña es un ángel –dice tranquilo el señor Richards- pero que modales los míos, déjame presentarlos –declara Reed y se voltea hacia Kushina- hija, té presento a Uzumaki Kushina, subdirectora del hospital y la encargada de las conferencias que estoy dando, y como sabrás, la madre de Naruto.

Es un placer doctora, su hijo Naruto me ha contado muchas cosas de usted en las pocas ocasiones que hemos convivido, que siento que la conozco de hace mucho –dice sonriendo la rubia y haciendo una reverencia a la pelirroja.

El placer es mío, y dime Kushina a secas, que yo también he oído muchas cosas de ti y de Itachi-kun cuando nos visita, pero espero que lo que te haya contado mi hijo no sean cosas malas –dice contestando la reverencia y luego mirar a su hijo con una ceja levantada.

¿Cómo crees mama?, jamás diría algo malo de ti –dice el rubio con una sonrisa, aun que después murmura- si lo hago me matas.

¿¡Qué dijiste! –exclama Kushina mirándolo con reproche.

¡Nada mami! –dice el rubio escondiéndose detrás de Sery y su hija- además, recuerda que hay testigos.

Ya verás cuando volvamos a casa jovencito –y por la mirada de la mujer, Naruto sabe que está en serios problemas.

En cuanto a Sery y Reed, solo miran todo con una sonrisa y una gota tras su nuca.

Mientras que en las calles de la ciudad.

Un auto deportivo color amarillo ceniza recorre las calles, su usuario, un apuesto joven, que en realidad es una mujer, de cabello corto rubio ceniza más oscuro que el color de su auto, y ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, vestida como un chico con playera deportiva, jeans y tenis, está usando el manos libres para llamar a alguien.

Vamos, contesta… -exclama apurando a la persona que espera responda del otro lado de la línea, y después de unos cuantos tonos, escucha finalmente que alguien contesta.

Bueno, templo Hikawa –responde Rei de la otra línea.

Hola Rei, soy yo –contesta Haruka sonriendo aun que la morena no lo vea.

Haruka –dice alegre la sacerdotisa- ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, ¿Cómo has estado? Pregunta animada la chica.

Muy bien Rei, gracias por preguntar, pero te hablo por otra razón, aun que no se si la sepas a estas alturas o al menos, hayas percibido algo –dice seria Haruka.

¿Así que tú también la viste? –menciona Rei sorprendiendo a la conductora.

¿Entonces tú también lo sabes? –dice incrédula, al menos se ahorro la sorpresa.

No solo lo sé Haruka, he pasado tiempo con ella y con Rini –y si Haruka estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba impresionada.

Y dime, ¿Cómo están?, ¿están bien?, ¿se han topado con ese imbécil o con alguna de las chicas? –en su voz se nota la ansiedad y preocupación.

Mira, mejor ven al templo y te explico todo, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte –sugiere la morena y también su voz se nota ansiosa.

De acuerdo, estaré ahí en unos momentos, nos vemos –declara la rubia.

Está bien, nos vemos –contesta Rei y termina la llamada.

Luego de colgar, Haruka acelera su auto para llegar en brevedad, aun que claro, conduciendo de forma responsable para evitar problemas con la ley, luego de unos cuantos minutos finalmente llega al templo, y como alma que lleva el diablo, sube las escaleras a toda prisa para finalmente reunirse con Rei.

Bienvenida Haruka –dice la sacerdotisa que la esperaba en el pórtico de su casa levantándose para recibir a la rubia.

Hola Rei, cuánto tiempo –dice brindándole un abrazo fraternal, para después separarse un poco y verla a la cara- ahora dime, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado.

Rei la lleva dentro de su casa, y una vez ahí ella comienza a relatarle todo lo que sucedió, desde que se volvieron a ver, el día que pasaron en el parque y la plática que tuvo con Sakura, la repentina aparición de Darien y del misterioso y guapo hombre que apareció instantes después, y por último la reaparición de las chicas.

¿Y has vuelto a ver a Michiru o a Setsuna? –pregunta cautelosa Haruka.

No, ellas son las únicas que no he vuelto a ver –admite Rei.

Menos mal, aun no sé si estoy lista para confrontar a Michiru otra vez –confiesa Haruka con gran pesar.

Haruka… ¿aun sientes algo por Michiru? –pregunta Rei al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la rubia.

No sabría responder a eso Rei, por mucho tiempo Michiru fue una persona importante para mí, pero no sé en qué momento aquella maravillosa mujer se volvió un ser despreciable, eso es lo que me carcome, que nunca se haya preocupado por la gatita luego de su desaparición, que prefirió darla por muerta sin verificarlo, eso me dolió mucho, su falta de aprecio, ¿Qué sentirías si la persona más importante para ti se tornara alguien frio e interesado por sí mismo cuando conociste su lado más bello y altruista? –pregunta Haruka con cierta nostalgia.

Imagino que sería lo más doloroso para mi corazón –responde Rei imaginándose en la misma situación que Haruka.

Haruka la mira con una sonrisa triste, pero al menos ya no se ve tan apesadumbrada.

Gracias por escucharme Rei, necesitaba desahogarme un poco –comenta la rubia un poco más tranquila.

Cuando quieras hablar, estoy dispuesta a oírte Haruka –también le sonríe Rei.

Pero bueno, olvidemos de momento esto, debemos preocuparnos más por Serena y Rini, no quiero que "esas" o el idiota aquel vuelvan a lastimarlas, si el destino les dio una oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz, no permitiré que salgan heridas –dice decidida Haruka.

Y así, ambas chicas comienzan a idear un plan para cuidar de Sery y Catherine, aun que estas dos últimas nunca sepan de dicho plan. Luego de una hora de hacer planes, ver los pros y contras, finalmente llegan a un acuerdo, el cual consiste en estar con Sery y Catherine cuando su familia, el novio de Sery o la niñera no estén con ellas, averiguar cuánto tiempo durara su estadía en Japón y evitar a toda costa que las chicas o Darien se les acerquen.

Una última cosa Rei –dice la corredora llamando la atención de la morena- tú crees que, quizás, ¿haya la posibilidad de que las pueda ver pronto? –oculta sus ansias, pero para Rei nota el deseo de Haruka de volver a ver a Serena.

Claro, si quieres vamos ahora mismo, se que debe estar en el hospital general de Tokio por las conferencias de su padre –dice Rei con una sonrisa.

Y sin más, ambas chicas van al auto de Haruka, ambas ansiosas de pasar un rato con la rubia y su hija, sin saber que en los arbustos del templo, una pequeña figura se mantenía oculta y había escuchado todo.

Así que Serena está viva… debo ir a verla –dice una voz femenina, y de los arbustos emerge una gata negra con un símbolo de media luna en su frente.

De vuelta en el hospital general de Tokio.

La familia Richards y Namikaze/Uzumaki estaban pasando un rato ameno entre charlas de anécdotas de Sery cuando estaba con Itachi y visitaba a la familia de este y de vez en cuando se topaban con el hermano del moreno y obviamente, su novia y sus amigos.

Y debo reconocer que Sery-neechan es una gran nadadora, parecía una sirena en el mar cuando hicimos esa carrera de natación –comenta entusiasta Naruto recordando un viaje a la playa que organizaron Itachi y Sasuke para celebrar unas pequeñas vacaciones de verano.

Me halagas Naruto, pero si no te acuerdas, pese a que nadaba bien, fue tu querida Hinata quien gano esa carrera –a la mera mención de la novia del rubio, este se sonroja un poco y hace su clásica sonrisa zorruna y se lleva las manos a la nuca.

Jejeje, mi Hina-chan es en verdad increíble –menciona el rubio ensanchando esa sonrisa.

Mmmm, ¿acaso escucho campanas de boda? –dice picara Kushina, haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos de golpe y su sonrojo aumente considerablemente.

Bueno, sí, lo he pensado, y claro que Hina-chan está de acuerdo, pero aun somos jóvenes, y ambos queremos terminar la universidad, pero podría ser por lo civil, pero también esta decírselo a sus padres, pero ya llevamos siendo pareja desde segundo de secundaria, además estamos a punto de entrar a la universidad, pero ella me vuelve loco –y más cosas balbucea el apenado rubio.

¿Ah, era en serio? –pregunta Kushina que al parecer, no le salió su broma.

Mama, no fue gracioso-ttebayo –dice el rubio con un puchero cómico- aun que si me gustaría casarme con Hina-chan –esto último lo dice bajito, pero aun así lo escucharon todos.

Sé que serán una pareja perfecta Naruto –habla Sery animando al rubio- puedo ver que ella te ama tanto como tú la amas, por lo que sin ser adivina se que terminaran casados –Naruto la ve con asombro, pero aun que sonrojado, agradece las palabras de la rubia- y además se que tendrán muchos hijitos –a la mención de hijos, Naruto se sonroja al mismo nivel que ha visto a su novia, mas por lo que implica el acto de hacer hijos que tenerlos.

¡Ay sí, yo quiero muchos nietos! –dice animada Kushina.

¡MAMA! –dice completamente apenado el rubio.

Jajaja, dejemos de avergonzar a Naruto, y espero que seas feliz con Hinata –dice el señor Richards ahora viendo a su hija- y dime, ¿Itachi no tiene planes parecidos para contigo?, ya sea de matrimonio o de hijos.

Sery se sonroja un poco, pero ve a su padre.

Bueno… no puedo decir que no desconozco la intimidad con Itachi –menciona con un dulce sonrojo y a Reed casi se cae de su silla ante la mención de esto- pero tranquilo papa, nos cuidamos –aun así, el señor Reed esta algo incomodo por la frase de su hija- y aun que hemos hablado de contraer matrimonio, el no me presiona para nada y respeta mi decisión de esperar a que termine mi carrera, lo cual falta poco, pero sin embargo, aun no ha hecho la pregunta.

Conozco a Itachi-Kun desde que era un bebe, y sé que está esperando el momento ideal para hacer la pregunta –menciona Kushina- y te juro por lo que quieras, que Itachi está que se muere por declararse.

En eso, se escucha el celular de Sery.

Bueno –contesta la rubia- ah, Sakura, eres tú, ¿estás en el hospital?, estamos en la oficina de la Dra. Uzumaki Kushina, si, te veremos en la entrada si quieres en un rato, ok, nos vemos –y cuelga- es Sakura papa, está en el hospital, ¿te importa si me adelanto con ella a la casa?

Para nada cariño, yo aun tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con la Dra. Kushina, por lo que llegare un poco tarde.

Está bien papa, nos veremos al rato –y cargando a su aun dormida hija se despide de todos- hasta luego Dra. Kushina, fue un placer conocerla.

El placer fue mío querida, en verdad que mi hijo e Itachi se quedan cortos al mencionarte, eres más bonita en persona –menciona alegre la pelirroja.

Yo te acompaño –dice Naruto aun decidido a proteger a la rubia de cualquier sujeto- nos vemos en casa mama –se despide el rubio y su madre asiente, y así, los 2 rubios y la pequeña niña salen de la oficina de Kushina.

Caminan un par de minutos, esta vez sin perderse, y finalmente llegan a la recepción del edificio, donde pueden ver a Sakura hablar animadamente con un joven pelinegro de larga cabellera y traje rojo que les da la espalda. Cuando finalmente llegan a donde está la castaña, Sery es la que habla.

Disculpa la tardanza Sakura, pero estábamos un poco retirados de aquí –se disculpa la rubia.

No hay problema Sery, mira, te quisiera presentar a un amigo, el es Seiya Kou –presenta Sakura al aun volteado hombre, que solo se dedicaba a contemplar a la castaña casi olvidándose de donde esta hasta que Sakura lo saca de su ensoñación.

Es un gusto conocerlo señor Kou –escucha Seiya a sus espaldas.

El placer es mío, y perdón por darle la espalda pero –cuando se voltea sus ojos se agrandan como platos, su boca se abre a más no poder, y observa fijamente a la mujer frente a él, incrédulo de que sea ella, tan cambiada, tan hermosa, incluso más de cómo la vio la ultima vez, las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta, y solo atina a decir en un susurro audible- ¡bombón!

¿Disculpe? –pregunta extrañada Sery a la mención de ese apodo, pero inmediatamente es sacada de sus pensamientos por un fuerte grito.

¿¡SERENA! –Todos voltean a ver en dirección de ese grito, y ven a 3 personas, un hombre y una mujer mayores y un adolecente, los 3 pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma- ¿eres tu… hija… mi Serena? –dice con voz rota aquella mujer de cabello azulado.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, una vez más me disculpo si el capítulo de hoy fue corto, pero es que ya entre en clases y no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera, intentare actualizar lo más seguido posible, por lo que les ruego paciencia y comprensión, ante todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, así que por favor, por fis, por fis, por fis, dejen un comentario, son mi motivación a seguir escribiendo, por lo que quiero mil comentarios o dejare de escribir este fic MUAJAJAJAJA, es broma, no dejare de escribir el fic hasta que termine, pero si, dejen comentarios, que me ayudan de inspiración para seguir.**_

_**Bueno, en el capitulo pasado les había dicho que les daría una sorpresa, y es esta, es un avance de un nuevo proyecto que he ideado, sin más preámbulos, aquí está mi siguiente idea:**_

Una figura corre a toda prisa por una selva, la cual cae un poderoso monzón mojándolo todo y soplando un viento tan fuerte que parece estar a punto de derribar los arboles, aquella figura va cubierta por una capa con capucha que cubre todo su cuerpo, se pueden oír sus pasos al correr en la superficie húmeda chapoteando a medida que avanza.

Pero inmediatamente se escucha como un árbol es derribado haciendo un poderoso estruendo al caer, y no solo eso, se escuchan de repente unas enormes pisadas que amortiguan las de la persona que va corriendo.

Esta persona voltea a ver por sobre su hombro, y se pueden apreciar unos expresivos ojos azul claro como el cielo y pese a la lluvia torrencial que cae, puede contemplar una oscura e inmensa figura seguirle los pasos.

Esta figura de repente da un enorme salto y termina colocándose frente al encapuchado, haciendo que este frene su carrera de golpe y observe a la criatura.

La tormenta empieza a calmarse momentáneamente, pero en realidad están en el ojo de la tormenta, el viento sopla un poco, se pueden escuchar los truenos y sentir el viento, la criatura que se había adelantado al encapuchado revela su verdadera forma, y se trata de un dragón antiguo llamado Kushala Daora, el cual ve al encapuchado de frente.

Tal parece que nos enfrentaremos después de todo –dice el encapuchado con una clara voz de mujer, entonces de un jalón, se quita la capa y capucha revelando a una hermosa mujer rubia platinada de ojos azules como el cielo portando una elegante armadura roja, entonces ella desenvaina una espada de casi el mismo tamaño que ella y ve al dragón- ¿Qué esperas monstruo? ¡PELEA! –dice la chica.

Entonces el dragón la ve con unos fieros ojos, y lentamente la tormenta vuelve a aparecer, de la boca del dragón empieza a surgir una energía fría a medida que la tormenta empeora, pero eso no parece acobardar a la muchacha frente a él, la cual empieza a resplandecer un brillo blanco de su frente, rebelando una luna creciente dorada la cual brilla con intensidad.

Los rayos caen, los truenos rugen, y entonces la chica corre hacia el dragón con su espada en alto mientras que el dragón prepara su ataque y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas.

A lo lejos se ve una gran explosión en la jungla, y después, solo el silencio, una figura se alza en el centro de aquella explosión, y es la muchacha cuyo rostro tiene unas cuantas manchas de sangre, detrás de ella, Kushala Daora yace muerto con una gran herida en la garganta hasta casi el pecho.

Y de ese modo, nace una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de Serenity Usagi, cazadora de monstruos.

_**¿Qué les pareció?, es un nuevo enfoque que tengo de Sailor Moon, mesclada con una serie de video juegos que me enamoro llamado Monster Hunter, este es un nuevo proyecto que me ha nacido de mi mente (y ver muchos videos en You Tube) y si quieren saber que es un Kushala Daora, pueden buscarlo en la wikipedia o en la monsterpedia, también lo pueden ver en internet. Espero sus comentarios con respecto a este nuevo proyecto, y bueno, es todo por hoy, sean felices, ámense los unos a los otros, coman sus verduras y cepíllense los dientes, y recuerden ahora y siempre. . .**_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	11. ¿Quien es Serena?

_**HOLA a todos mis queridas lectoras y lectores (por que se que hay hombres fans de este hermoso anime/manga) he aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, lamento la tardanza pero estar en el último semestre de la carrera sí que es cansado, pero aun así, no pienso defraudar a mis seguidores y seguidoras, por lo que me doy tiempo y escribo, y sin más preámbulos, aquí va la historia ¡que la disfruten!**_

_**Capitulo 11: ¿Quién es Serena? Tomando decisiones.**_

El ambiente y la tensión podrían cortarse con un cuchillo, las palabras por un lado parecen habérsele esfumado a 4 de los 8 presentes, 2 de ellos extrañados por el mismo tema, aun que su extrañeza se debe a diferente razón, una de esas personas mira sorprendida a su acompañante, y este mismo con una extraña sensación en el pecho a ver a la hermosa rubia frente a él.

Bombón –dice Seiya admirando a Sery, la cual lo mira extrañada y a la familia que está a pocos metros de ella.

¿Disculpe? –pregunta la rubia algo incomoda por el apelativo que ese hombre le está dando, pero no puede pensar mucho en eso cuando de repente es abrazada por alguien y medio aplasta a su hija contra su cuerpos y siente que algo húmedo y cálido moja su cuello.

Serena… mi niña… gracias dios, gracias –dice aquella mujer de cabellos azules que abraza a Sery con fuerza mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos cayendo en la comisura del cuello de la chica sin molestarse mucho en notar que ella lleva a una niña en brazos que sin querer, esta aplastando suavemente con su abrazo.

Naruto por su parte no entiende que pasa, ¿Quiénes son estas personas y de que conocen a su amiga?, pero no pierde detalle de lo que sucede, simplemente se queda callado y al pendiente en caso de necesitar volver a ayudar a su amiga.

Sakura simplemente mira con sorpresa a todos, puede intuir que probablemente Seiya forma parte del pasado de Sery, después de todo nadie le pone un sobrenombre a alguien que no conoce, aun que también podría tratarse de una coincidencia, pero eso es algo que descubrirá después, de momento solo ve la escena con Sery y esa mujer, algo le dice que esto no terminara bien para su mejor amiga.

En cuanto a Sery, ella tiene que apartar suavemente a la mujer con un poco de esfuerzo por que ella no quiere soltarla, además de que está empezando a sofocar con su cuerpo a Catherine.

Disculpe señora… ¿nos conocemos? –pregunta suavemente la rubia a aquella mujer, la cual al escuchar esas palabras palidece y los 2 hombres tras ella miran a la rubia con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Pero… Serena, ¿acaso esta es una broma? –Pregunta con voz temblorosa Ikuko- hija, se que te tratamos horrible… pero… -las palabras se le atoran en la garganta al ver el gesto inexpresivo de la rubia hacia ella.

Disculpe señora, pero me está confundiendo con alguien, yo soy Sery Richards, no Serena, lamento la confusión –dice Sery, aun que de repente siente un ligero dolor de cabeza que hace que se maree un poco y se tambalee.

Sakura preocupada corre para detenerla, pero oportunamente Naruto la sostiene por si acaso, pero entonces la castaña decide cargar a la niña, que increíblemente seguía dormida pese a haber sido un poco aplastada, si que tiene el sueño pesado.

¿Estás bien? –pregunta Sakura a la rubia, la cual asiente con la cabeza aun que aun esta en brazos del rubio.

Si… solo fue un ligero mareo –trata de tranquilizar a su amiga.

¡Bombón! –un preocupado Seiya se acerca a la rubia, pero es detenido por la cara de pocos amigos de Naruto.

¿Quién rayos eres tú? –pregunta el rubio al moreno mientras lleva a Sery a un sofá para que se recueste, Sakura los sigue y coloca a la niña a un lado.

Pues alguien preocupado por una amiga –responde un poco molesto por la actitud de ese chico.

¿Si eres su amigo, porque nunca me ha hablado de ti? –vuelve a preguntar el rubio.

¿Cómo dices? –Pregunta sorprendido Seiya, para ver fijamente a la rubia- Bombón, dile a este chico quien soy.

No me llame bombón, ni si quiera sé quién es usted y se atreve a tratarme con tanta familiaridad –dice algo aturdida Sery.

Toma bebe un poco Sery –indica Sakura ofreciéndole una botella con agua que traía en su bolso para que se le pase el mareo, entonces voltea a ver a Seiya- ¿podríamos hablar después Seiya?, creo que debo aclararte algunas cosas –y por la mirada de la castaña, el moreno entiende que no acepta un no por respuesta.

Está bien –dice no muy convencido- ten mi número telefónico para que podamos hablar después, fue realmente un placer conocerte –le sonríe a Sakura y esta le devuelve la sonrisa, y antes de marcharse ve una última vez a Sery, para después retirarse del hospital ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, Sakura y la familia Tsukino, que esta última se ha mantenido al margen.

Mami –se oye la voz somnolienta de Catherine, la cual va despertándose y se talla un ojo con su mano para desperezarse.

Aquí estoy cariño –dice la rubia volteando a ver a su hija y colocándola en su regazo- ¿dormiste bien? -Pregunta suavemente.

Sí, pero tuve un sueño raro –dice bostezando un poco- soñé que dos rebanadas de pan me aplastaban y me volvían un sándwich.

Ante el comentario de la niña, los 2 rubios y la castaña no pueden evitar soltar una risa al recordar lo que paso hace unos instantes, pero todos dejan de reír cuando escuchan la pregunta formulada por Ikuko.

¿Es… es tu hija? –Pregunta con voz trémula la mujer al ver a esa linda niña de cabellos rosados que se aferra a su madre en un gentil abrazo- es realmente hermosa.

Si, es mi tesoro –y Sery ve con adoración a su hija, pero la siguiente pregunta de aquella mujer la desconcierta aun más.

¿Po… podría darles un abrazo? –mas que petición, es una súplica de aquella mujer que al verla, las lagrimas ya salen de sus ojos.

Algo dudosa, Sery acepta a la extraña petición de aquella mujer la cual se acerca y como si se tratase de una pieza de cristal, abraza tanto a la mujer como a la niña. Catherine no entiende que pasa por que aun esta algo soñolienta, pero no protesta y hasta le parece agradable el abrazo, pero en cuanto a su madre, ella siente algo extraño en su corazón y el dolor de cabeza vuelve con un poco mas de fuerza, pero olvida esa sensación y le presta más atención a lo que siente, sin ser consciente de ello, Sery regresa el abrazo, y sin poder evitarlo, termina susurrando- Mama –pero antes de que Ikuko pudiera decir algo ante la agradable sorpresa, Sery cae desmayada, causando un gran alboroto en todos los presentes.

_Horas más tarde._

En una de las habitaciones del hospital, Sery se encuentra acostada siendo velada por Susan, quien al enterarse de que su hija se había desmayado corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a verla, y aun que Reed le aseguro que se encontraba bien, la mujer rubia no quería dejar sola a Sery.

¿Qué te paso amor? –pregunta Susan a la nada contemplando a su hija- tu padre dijo que sufriste un terrible shock, ¿acaso han vuelto tus recuerdos? –dice con una ligera nota de temor en su voz al pensar que puede perder a su hija.

Mmmm –se escucha el quejido de Sery llamando la atención de Susan.

Hija –le toma la mano suavemente y se inclina para verla- ¿estás bien? –pregunta al ver cómo va abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

¿Mama? –Dice algo desconcertada- ¿Dónde… estoy?

Tranquila cielo, estas en el hospital, sufriste un desmayo en el lobby, pero afortunadamente tu amigo Naruto se contacto con tu padre y pudieron ayudarte –explica suavemente.

Ya veo –dice algo confusa aun- ¿y Catherine?

Esta con tu abuelo, luego de que te desmayaste ella se asusto creyendo que te paso algo malo, por suerte Sakura actuó rápido y la calmo un poco para que pudieran llevarte a revisión, ahora está en el hotel, claro, asustada aun, pero por lo menos está bien –responde Susan.

Menos mal –dice sonriendo levemente- por cierto mama –Susan la mira con atención- ¿sabes que paso con aquella familia con la que estaba? –por alguna razón, Sery sentía que debía saber algo de ellos aun que no los conociera.

¿Te refieres a los Tsukino? –Sery asiente- pues al parecer están bien, aun que la Sra. Tsukino parecía estar, no sé, como que tenía una mescla de sentimientos, parecía alegre, pero también temerosa al mismo tiempo –aclara Susan poniéndose a pensar en la extraña reacción de esa mujer ante lo que le paso a Sery.

Sabes mama –Susan vuelve su atención a su hija- había algo en esa mujer… que me hacía sentir una rara sensación.

¿A qué te refieres cariño? –pregunta extrañada.

Cuando me abrazo… sentí una sensación parecida a la que tú y papa me transmiten cuando me abrazan, pero al mismo tiempo sentí una gran tristeza y angustia, al igual que miedo –ante esta afirmación, Susan la ve preocupada.

¿Miedo, porque sentirías miedo? –no le agrada el rumbo que esta conversación está tomando.

No lo sé, pero no es un miedo como si sintiera que quisiera hacerme daño, mas bien, como que tenía miedo de ser rechazada o repudiada –aclara Sery extrañándose aun mas del comentario.

No te entiendo hija –admite su duda.

Es que siento como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y esa mujer me despreciara por eso –y sin darse cuenta, una lagrima cae del rostro de la rubia- mama… tengo miedo.

Susan se acerca a ella y la abraza con un gesto protector sin decir nada.

Tengo miedo de recordar –confiesa y corresponde el abrazo de Susan- ¿Qué tal si recuerdo que hice algo malo? ¿O si soy algo que no debería ser?

Tranquila cariño, no me importa lo que hayas sido o hayas hecho, lo único que me importa es que eres mi hija, mi tesoro, y eso nada lo cambiara, ni si quiera tu pasado –dice rotunda Susan para disipar los temores de Sery.

Ella no dice mas, pero se aferra al abrazo de su madre, pero una idea se forma en su cabeza, hoy varias personas diferentes la han "confundido" con una tal Serena, y aun que no "conoce" a ninguno de ellos, está decidida a averiguar esa duda que ha surgido en su mente y en su corazón… ¿Quién es Serena Tsukino?.

_En un departamento de Tokio_

Auch –dice Darien aplicándose una vez más un poco de alcohol en su golpeado rostro- quien quiera que ha sido… en verdad sabía lo que hacía –dice reconociendo la paliza que le dieron- Serena… -piensa con semblante triste y bastante decaído.

Luego de que alguien haya golpeado a Darien, se levanta tambaleándose y no tiene más remedio (para él) que pedir permiso de ausentarse debido a que lo "atacaron", y aun que su jefa Uzumaki Kushina se había mostrado preocupada por el estado del doctor y hasta había pedido que lo revisaran, el se negó rotundamente alegando que solo necesitaría un día de descanso para recuperarse. Pero la verdad, sentía la necesidad de alejarse de ahí, no quería volver a ver a Serena y actuar como lo hiso en ese momento.

Pero es que por favor ¡estaba desesperado!, Darien reconoce que hiso mal, que no debió tratar de obligar de ninguna forma a Serena de recordarlo, y que lo que estuvo a punto de hacer era algo que solo un ser abominable haría, pero es que la necesitaba tanto que no pudo controlarse, y ahora, recordando lo que paso, en verdad admite que se merecía todo aquello que le hicieron, y quizás más por intentar lastimar a su princesa.

Soy un maldito –se dice a sí mismo- Serena… por favor, perdóname –dice suplicándole a la nada- pero aun así… no pienso darme por vencido –y aun que aun molesto consigo mismo, Darien está decidido no solo a buscar el perdón de Sery, si no que vuelva a ser la Serena que el amo alguna vez, y que vuelva a amarlo.

_Ese mismo día en el parque numero 10._

Gracias por lo de hace rato –dice Sakura al ver a Seiya.

Descuida, entendí perfectamente que ese no era momento para hablar, y menos al ver el estado de Bombón –menciona Seiya, aun que Sakura lo ve con una mirada ligeramente molesta- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Dime –empieza Sakura- ¿de dónde conoces a Sery? –pregunta sin rodeos.

¿Sery? –menciona extrañado el cantante al oír nombrar a su Bombón con ese nombre.

La mujer a la que constantemente llamas Bombón se llama Sery Richards, hija del doctor Reed Richards y su esposa Susan –aclara la castaña.

¿¡Qué! –Ahora exclama sorprendido Seiya- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ella es Serena Tsukino, alguien muy importante para mí.

Sakura por su parte olvida ese último comentario y vuelve a interrogar a Seiya.

¿Cómo sabes quién es ella?

Digamos que hace un tiempo ella, mis hermanos, sus amigas y yo tuvimos una "historia" muy peculiar, pero no vayas a pensar mal, solo somos… buenos amigos –esto último lo dice con un deje de tristeza que Sakura percibió.

Dime Seiya… ¿Qué sabes tú de Serena Tsukino? –tantea un poco el terreno para ver si puede confiar en ese chico.

Seiya empieza a narrarle lo que sabe de ella, claro, también omitiendo lo de las Sailor Scouts, pero lo que le cuenta a Sakura, coincide demasiado con lo que Rei le dijo el otro día.

Si… conoces a Sery, o al menos su pasado –dice dando un suspiro, cosa que Seiya nota y algo en su interior le dice que no le gustara mucho la respuesta de lo que va a preguntar.

¿Acaso le paso algo a Bombón que deba saber Sakura? –y cuando la chica lo mira a los ojos, entiende que debe prepararse para lo que sea.

Por lo que he sabido, Sery sufre de amnesia –ante esta confirmación Seiya se queda boquiabierto- ella no recuerda quien es ni de dónde viene desde hace 3 años –y Sakura procede a contarle lo que sabe y lo que le conto Rei.

¡No puedo creerlo! –Dice Seiya luego de que Sakura termina el relato con claros signos de molestia y enfado- ¿Cómo fue posible que le hicieran eso a Serena?

La verdad ni Rei sabe por qué fueron así con ella –reconoce Sakura- pero créeme, si le hacen algún daño a Sery, se las verán conmigo –dice decidida a defender a su amiga.

Cuenta conmigo –dice de repente Seiya- si Bombón perdió la memoria por que le hicieron daño, no permitiré que la hagan sufrir más, y menos ahora que es madre –comenta Seiya con un raro brillo en los ojos que no le agrada mucho a Sakura.

Parece que a diferencia de los demás… te alegra que Sery no tenga memoria –dice enojada, y sin querer añade- pero te advierto, ella ya tiene a alguien a quien amar, y el sentimiento es reciproco.

¿Cómo dices? –Voltea a verla fijamente- ¿me estás diciendo que alguien ya ocupa el corazón de Bombón? –pregunta incrédulo.

Y no solo eso, esa persona ama a Sery de igual manera, aun que su cara diga todo lo contrario –comenta con una sonrisa al recordar el gesto serio de Itachi.

Seiya solo se la queda viendo con una mescla de sentimientos, por un lado está feliz de que quizás podría tener una oportunidad con Serena y ser correspondido, pero con lo que le acaba de decir Sakura, ahora solo se siente molesto, casi furioso de que alguien quiera arrebatarle a su bombón, pero al ver a Sakura, y ver esa cara alegre al recordar al misterioso hombre que es dueño del amor de Sery, una sensación de incomodidad surge en su corazón, no entiende por qué, pero le molesta que ella piense en aquel extraño.

¿Acaso ese sujeto… te gusta? –no sabe por qué lo pregunta pero sin embargo espera ansioso la respuesta.

¿Qué si me gusta Itachi? –lo mira incrédulo, y lentamente en sus labios se forma una sonrisa que rápidamente se convierte en una alegre risa- jajaja, ¿Cómo crees?, admito que Itachi es apuesto, pero no es mi tipo jajaja –y sigue riendo- jajaja, además, ja, el está profundamente enamorado de Sery, jajaja.

Seiya no dice nada, pero una parte de él le alegra escuchar esa respuesta, pero otra parte se pone celoso de la relación de Serena con ese tal Itachi, pero esa sensación es opacada al escuchar la alegre risa de Sakura.

Bueno, dejemos de lado esto –dice Seiya y Sakura tiene que empezar a contenerse, pero le cuesta un poco de trabajo, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera- y dime Sakura, ¿te apetecería ir a tomar algo con este humilde cantante? –pregunta en tono coqueto.

¿Acaso estas invitándome a salir? –Pregunta con una mirada de sospecha- ¿no le molestara a tus fans que salgas con esta sencilla y modesta niñera y ama de llaves?

No creo que les importe, y si no es así, pues a mí no me importa –y caballerosamente le extiende la mano.

Sakura duda un instante, especialmente al recordar cómo se refería a su amiga con tanto cariño, y no puede culparse, después de lo que paso con Shaoran, Tomoyo y los demás, tiene miedo de abrir su corazón a alguien y volver a salir lastimada y quedar en mal termino con su mejor amiga, pero al ver la intensa mirada de Kou, algo le dice que tenga fe una vez más, y con cierta timidez toma su mano para ir a algún lugar que él la invite.

Mientras que en el hotel donde se hospedan los Richards

Luego de que Sery por centésima vez calmara a su angustiada hija y a su preocupada madre, la rubia procede a acostar a su agotada hija, que según le conto su madre, ha estado tan preocupada que ni si quiera pudo tomar su siesta, por lo que después de unos minutos de ponerle su pijama, cantarle una canción de cuna, arroparla y darle su beso de buenas noches, Sery se retira a su habitación, se da un baño de tina para relajarse después de tan arduo día, luego de ese rico baño y ponerse su ropa para dormir y una bata, decide hacer una llamada, luego de unos timbrazos.

¡SERY! –se escucha la voz angustiada de la persona al otro lado de la línea- amor, ¿estás bien, como te encuentras?, por dios, soy el peor de los novios, quise ir a verte pero no me dejaron ir de la reunión, por favor, perdóname cielo –dice un realmente preocupado Itachi al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo sonreír tiernamente a la mujer de ojos azules.

No te preocupes amor, estoy bien, solo sufrí un desmayo, mas no fue nada grave, y por suerte tenia a Naruto y Sakura cerca, además de estar en el hospital –lo calma Sery- pero estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Sabes que sin ti me muero –reconoce Itachi- debo agradecerle a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-chan el cuidarte, pero dígame hermosa dama, ¿Cómo podría expiar el grave pecado de no estar con usted cuando más necesitaba de mí? –dice en un tono caballeroso que hace reír a Sery.

Bueno mi apuesto caballero, la única forma de disculpar vuestros pecados es si acompaña a esta humilde dama de noble cuna en una búsqueda –dice siguiéndole el juego a su novio, quien ríe amorosamente del otro lado de la línea.

Me enloqueces cuando usas frases de la era medieval jajaja –comenta complacido por su rubia- ¿y qué clase de búsqueda es la que planea esa hermosa cabecita rubia que tienes?

Necesito saber quién es Serena Tsukino –y por el tono serio que usa su novia, Itachi entiende que es un asunto delicado.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Y colorín colorado, este cuento aun NO ha terminado, solo este capítulo del día, espero sus comentarios con ansias que son el pan de cada día para mi musa escritora, y si no recibe su pan de cada día, la pobre musa se queda sin ideas, jeje, pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas, doy un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, acepto sus sugerencias y quejas, y espero muchas esta vez (por fis, por fis, por fis, dejen muchos comentarios ToT).**_

_**Como ven Darien no es tan malo, solo está desesperado y ha reconocido que ha hecho mal, pero eso no significa que deje de hacer tonterías o estupideces en los próximos capítulos, no quiero hacerlo el malo, pero ciertamente su actitud dará a pensar lo contrario, pero entiéndanlo, está desesperado, además a los fans del NaruHina pronto vendrán a esta linda pareja (también soy súper fan) ¿y qué me dicen de lo que Seiya Kou siente por Sakura Kinomoto?, ¿debería hacerlos pareja?¿y que pasara cuando aparezca Shaoran de nuevo?, bueno eso lo sabremos muy pronto, espero su opinión al respecto.**_

_**Pasando a otras cosas, nadie dijo nada del preview que les mostré la ultima vez (T.T sniff) pero si quieren saber de qué se trata, puedo mostrarles un dibujo que hice de Serena relacionado a eso, los que quieran ver como es déjenme su correo y con gusto se los mando, o podrían verlo en Devian Art, la pagina es la siguiente, pero recuerden que deben unir las letras para poder acceder:**_ h t t p : / / g l i l w e n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # /d 4 r g s a s_** y también esta: **_h t t p : / / g l i l w e n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 r g s q x, **también tengo otro dibujo del mismo tema, pero no lo he subido, por si lo quieren ver, pues solo mándenme su correo y con gust**_**o se los paso.**_

_**Y bueno, una vez más gracias a todos mis lectores, espero les haya gustado, ruego de nuevo por sus comentarios (ay, debería ser menos dramática ¿no creen?) y esperen pacientemente el siguiente capítulo, sean felices, amen a su familia y parejas, sean buenos, respeten y no maltraten a los animales (es en serio ò_ó), coman frutas y verduras, y recuerden:**_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	12. Descubriendo la verdad

_**HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY VIVA, PERDON POR EL RETRASO, en verdad, lamento mucho la demora, pero es que siguen los problemas personales, y no parecen querer acabar, y si a eso le aumentamos que estoy en los últimos días de universidad (wiiiii me voy a graduar pronto), pues los trabajos son mas agotadores y pesados, pero he podido actualizar ahora este cap, por lo que ahora pueden disfrutar mis queridas lectoras y lectores de un episodio más de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, y sin más demora, aquí está el capitulo 12.**_

_**Capitulo 12: Descubriendo la verdad ¿seré capaz de perdonar?**_

Temprano por la mañana, Sery se prepara para lo que quizás sea el día más largo que pueda recordar, la noche anterior luego de haber hablado con Itachi, Sery le comento a sus padres la decisión de saber quién es Serena Tsukino y qué relación tiene con ella. En un principio Susan mostro un ligero desacuerdo, más que nada debido al temor de que lo que descubra su hija sea algo realmente desagradable que la lastime emocionalmente, pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de su hija, entiende que esto es necesario.

En cuanto a Reed, el se muestra más flexible a la situación y entiende la inquietud de su hija, si él estuviera en su misma situación, sin duda iría a buscar sus orígenes si tuviese alguna pista, por lo que abrasando y deseándole suerte a su hija.

En cuanto Sery escucha la aprobación de su padre, los abraza con todo su amor y diciéndoles que sin importar lo que encuentre, ellos siempre serán sus amados padres, luego de pedirles que cuiden a Catherine en su ausencia, cosa que ellos gustosos aceptan, espera a que Itachi venga por ella y juntos descubran este misterio que ronda la mente de la chica.

Un par de minutos más tarde.

La pareja se encuentra en el auto de Itachi, un mercedes negro del año que sin duda refleja un poco la actitud del hombre que le quita el sueño, y contrasta perfectamente con su rubio cabello dando una imagen un tanto llamativa.

¿Y a donde vamos cariño? –pregunta Itachi luego de conducir un rato.

Vamos a Juuban, que creo que todo lo que se relaciona con estas personas parecen residir ahí –dice demasiado seria para el gusto de su novio.

¿Estás segura amor?, puede ser que lo que encuentres no sea nada bonito –dice preocupado por ella aun que en su expresión casi no se note.

Si te soy sincera… tengo miedo –Itachi la voltea a ver un instante sorprendido ante esa confesión- tengo miedo de que lo que descubra sea la razón de mi pérdida de memoria, o el por que cuando estoy con ciertas personas que no conozco, siento que he convivido con ellas, y una profunda tristeza se instala en mi pecho, como si ellos me hubieran lastimado.

Amor… -dice Itachi tomando su mano suavemente y sujetándola con una firmeza mostrándole su apoyo- sin importar lo que pase, estaré contigo.

Gracias… por eso te amo –responde Sery con una hermosa sonrisa y también sujetando la mano de su amado.

_Por otro lado._

Sakura se encuentra sentada en una banca dentro de un parque y está un tanto molesta con Sery, si bien, ella entiende que esto quiera hacerlo sola, pero prácticamente la han relevado de la labor por la cual le pagan, cuidar a Catherine, pero siendo honestos, con los Richards nunca se ha sentido como un sirviente o un empleado, no, con ellos siempre ha sentido que tiene una familia que la quiere, por lo cual, cuando le dieron el día libre se sintió un poco desplazada, pero igual entiende sus razones, por lo cual ahora su principal problema es saber cómo gastar ese tiempo.

Podría ir de compras, necesito unas cuantas prendas, y creo que tomare un helado –dice para sí misma- lástima que Kero no quiso venir… solo espero que no se le ocurra pedir servicio a la habitación –y una gota aparece tras su nuca al recordar como atrapo a su fiel amigo a punto de ordenar algo al hotel, una vez decidida, Sakura se levanta de su lugar y efectúa su idea, va a distintas tiendas, en parte para curiosear y ver si hay algo que le guste, por un momento pensó en llamar a Seiya e invitarlo a dar una vuelta, pero de seguro si lo hacía, varios fotógrafos y fans los acosarían si descubrieran quien es él y adiós a su día de paz, por lo que aguantándose las ganas de verlo, sigue ella sola su itinerario personal.

Luego de unas horas y de haber comprado unas cuantas cosas, Sakura mas animada esta en un café al aire libre tomando una malteada de chocolate, pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a Sery, tan absorta esta en sus pensamientos que no nota cuando alguien se le acerca, y repentinamente es envuelta en un fuerte (y algo posesivo) abrazo.

Sakura… mi amada Sakura… al fin te encontré –dice aquella voz que por más que Sakura intente no puede olvidar, ya que dejo una huella muy profunda en su alma y su corazón.

Temerosa, ella gira lentamente la cabeza hacia esa persona que la esta abrazando, y al verlo, todos los fantasmas de su pasado se juntan en su cabeza, reviviendo como si fuera en ese mismo instante todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que unas simples palabras llenas de veneno quebraron su alma hace tanto tiempo.

Shaoran… Li –susurra la castaña impactada de volver a verlo.

_En cuanto con Sery_

Finalmente Sery se encuentra frente a una casa sencilla de 2 pisos en uno de los barrios de Juuban, luego de una exhaustiva investigación, ella busco principalmente a la familia Tsukino, afortunadamente no había muchos en ese lugar y fue aun más fácil dar con ellos al ser más específica sobre si sabían de una familia que haya tenido una hija.

Pero sobre todo, investigaron en los lugares más concurridos como cafeterías o restaurantes, hasta que uno llamado "CROWN CENTER" fue donde encontraron quizás la pista más valiosa cuando el encargado, un agradable muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, miraba con incredulidad a Sery, casi provocando el enojo de Itachi, pero finalmente cuando este aclara que Sery le parecía conocida a una vieja amiga que hace mucho que no ve, les dio la dirección de donde se encuentran ahora.

Los nervios están a flor de piel, pese a que Itachi se mantiene a su lado, ella aun tiene ese mal presentimiento, en la entrada lee una placa que dice "residencia Tsukino" y el mero hecho de ver todo ese lugar, hace que esos dolores de cabeza vengan con más frecuencia, pero ella está decidida, y sin más, toca el timbre de la casa.

Se escucha a alguien acercarse a la puerta, y abre un joven adolecente de cabello castaño que mira a la pareja frente a su puerta, deteniéndose más en la hermosa rubia frente a él, impactado, solo atina a decir –Serena- y un tenso silencio se deposita en el ambiente.

Buenas tardes –dice Sery suavemente, si bien ya había visto al chico en el hospital el otro día, tenía que cerciorarse- ¿esta es la casa de los Tsukino? –pregunta amablemente

Si… esta es –responde Sammy con un nudo en la garganta, ya que jamás espero que aquella mujer, a la cual su propia madre abrazo aquel día como si fuera su hermana apareciera frente a su casa, iba a seguir hablando, cuando una voz detrás de él lo interrumpe.

¿Quién es hijo? –dice Ikuko apareciendo, y al ver a Sery frente a su casa, una mescla de sentimientos la llena por completo.

Buenas tardes –vuelve a saludar la rubia- es un placer volver a verla señora –Ikuko está en shock, jamás espero ver a su hija nuevamente, ya que el instinto materno, que por todos estos años la estuvo torturando por lo que paso con Serena, ahora esta le dice a gritos que esta hermosa mujer es su hija.

Bu-buenas tardes –balbucea la mujer- pero que modales los míos, pasen por favor –dice tomando a Sammy de un hombro para que este le permita pasar a la pareja.

Itachi simplemente mantiene una actitud seria e indiferente, pero con Sery, al entrar en esa casa le provoca un vuelco en el estomago, no entiende como, pero sabe que hay en esa casa, cada cosa, cada objeto, cada mueble sabe en qué lugar se encuentra, además de tener una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza, pero sobre todo, siente una agradable sensación de sentirse en donde debe estar, y sin más rodeos, habla con Ikuko.

Señora Tsukino, tal vez le sorprenda mi visita luego de lo que ocurrió en el hospital, pero si le soy honesta, desde que llegue a este país en más de una ocasión me han confundido con una señorita llamada Serena Tsukino, y eso ha ocasionado en mi un trastorno físico y mental que solo me está haciendo mal, no quiero decir que usted me haya hecho algo, pero siento que debo saber acerca de esta Serena, y por eso anduve investigando quien era sea señorita hasta que por un golpe de suerte, o como quiera llamarle, termine en su casa, y si a eso le sumamos el simple hecho de que usted me pidió que la dejara abrazarme… creo que merezco la explicación, ¿no cree usted?

Ikuko mira a esa mujer frente a ella, tan segura, tan decidida, y con un porte digna de una mujer de clase alta, como una duquesa o una princesa incluso, y sin embargo, ella es su Serena, su amada hija, y por un instante, el recuerdo de hace 6 años la golpea con fuerza como si fuera un martillo, ¿Qué clase de mujer le diría esas cosas a su hija?, es cierto que era infantil, llorona, y muchas otras cosas, pero fuera de eso, siempre tuvo un gran corazón y una dulzura que la hacía sentirse orgullosa, arrepentida, y bajando los ojos, ella habla en apenas un murmullo que Sery puede escuchar.

Serena, en efecto, era mi hija, mi primogénita, y hace unos años, por estúpida e insensible la perdí –dice la abatida mujer, y comienza su relato casi desde el principio, cuando nació Serena.

Ella le cuenta con gran regocijo cuando Serena vino al mundo, que había sido la niña más linda que jamás hubiera visto, y aun que la veía con ojos de madre, mucha gente coincidía en lo mismo, también le conto emocionada como fue creciendo y mostrando que era una niña muy alegre y hasta cierto punto traviesa, pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, como le emociono la idea de tener un hermano cuando Ikuko se embarazo por segunda vez, su amor por los dulces, su pasión por los conejos y casi toda clase de peluche, su miedo a los fantasmas y a los dentistas, y su odio rotundo a las zanahorias y pimientos; también le conto sus días de escuela, que no era una muy buena estudiante y que no le gustaba estudiar, pero daba su mejor esfuerzo, además de la cantidad de amigos que podía hacer, y también comento un poco apenada su actitud infantil cuando ingreso en la secundaria.

Sery al escucharla podía ver la pasión y el amor que Ikuko tenía por su hija, y tanto ella como Itachi estaban de acuerdo en que muchas características de Serena Tsukino las tenia Sery Richards, como ese gusto por los dulces o los peluches, o su temor a los dentistas, aun que no tan exagerado como Serena, y que aun que ella es la mejor estudiante de su clase, en verdad no le gusta estudiar.

Pero entonces… No sé qué paso, ella empezó a fallar cada vez más en la escuela, sacaba horribles notas y se distraía mas, por un tiempo pensé que era una etapa, quizás… algo la perturbaba, y llegue a pensar que eran problemas del corazón –confiesa Ikuko- pero empecé a regañarla más seguido, incluso siento que fui bastante ruda, pero no quería que ella arruinara su vida, quería que mi hija fuera una persona importante y reconocida, por lo que siempre le exigía.

Sery se mantiene callada, como madre comprende que solo quiere lo mejor para su propia hija, y que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por su futuro.

Al final, ella logro sobresalir, no tanto como pensé, pero era algo, y tenía una relación con un atractivo y responsable muchacho, pero entonces…. –en esta parte Ikuko ya empezaba a llorar- ellos tuvieron relaciones, y mi hija termino embarazada, admito que era una niña y eso fue una irresponsabilidad, y en vez de ver el milagro que se obraría en ella, solo fui capaz de reclamarle, de hacerla sentir mal, en vez de darle todo mi apoyo, y también ese mismo día, perdí tanto a mi amada hija como a mi nieta, pero cuando la vi… sentí que dios me brindaba otra oportunidad, el parecido con usted es enorme, y su hija tendría la misma edad que mi nieta.

Para ese momento Ikuko rompe en llanto y Sammy va abrazarla, y en su semblante también se ve la culpa, mientras trata de calmar a su madre, el habla con una voz lastimera.

Yo no me puedo quedar atrás… yo también fui cruel con mi hermana, le decía cosas malas, me burlaba de ella, siempre la hacía sentir menos, de hecho… no recuerdo nunca haberle dado una palabra afectuosa, solo me dedicaba a molestarla, y ahora que no está, me siento el peor hermano del mundo- admite.

Sery ve como una lagrima solitaria rueda por la mejilla del muchacho, y una sensación inunda su pecho, la cabeza le vuelve a doler, pero ya no tanto como antes, y unas ganas tremendas de abrazar y dar consuelo a esas personas la llena, pero aun debe saber más.

Por favor… dígame como murió su hija –más que una pregunta, fue una petición.

Enjugándose un poco las lágrimas, Ikuko habla con voz suave- fue durante un accidente, jamás encontraron su cuerpo –confiesa.

Después de analizar la información, Sery se pregunta si ella es esa Serena, pero no se explica cómo es que si es japonesa, llego a USA, pero algo en el fondo le dice que ella es Serena, y que esa es su familia, pero otro lado, uno más racional y frio le dice que solo son coincidencias, que eso es imposible; confundida, toma una decisión.

Señora Tsukino –dice la rubia con un tono suave de voz- no sé si soy su hija, ya que hay cosas que no cuadran con lo que usted me comenta, pero si le soy honesta, sufro de amnesia, no recuerdo nada de hace 3 años para atrás, y sería muy cruel de mi parte darle esperanzas para después destruirlas, ya que no se si alguna vez recupere mi memoria, y si lo que me paso me guste o no, pero, en nombre de su hija, yo la perdono –con este comentario capta toda la atención de Ikuko y Sammy- si usted dice que su hija tenía un gran corazón, pese al daño que le hicieron, se que ella no guardaría rencor hacia ustedes, y sobre todo, ella es capaz de perdonarlos, después de todo, son su familia, un error lo comete cualquiera, y si nos arrepentimos de corazón, incluso yo que soy una extraña, los habría perdonado hace tiempo.

Ikuko ve a Sery, y de corazón, desea que las palabras que le dijo fueran verdad, que Serena, de su propia boca le diga que la perdona, y por mero instinto se levanta y se acerca suavemente a la rubia para darle un gentil abrazo, uno en el que siente que por fin su conciencia puede descansar.

Gracias… muchas gracias –dice Ikuko entre sollozos, Sery regresa el abrazo de la misma forma.

No hay por qué darlas –y la calma.

Itachi ve la escena, y no puede sentirse más orgulloso de su amada, solo ella sería capaz de decir esas cosas para calmar la pena de alguien, y lo hace de corazón, buscando que aquella persona se sienta mejor, esa es una de las tantas razones por las que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, y una leve sonrisa aparece en su serio rostro.

En cuanto a Sammy, el comprende la situación mejor de lo que esperaba, también él desea con todo el corazón que aquella hermosa dama sea su hermana, y sobre todo, decirle aquellas palabras que nunca le ha dicho como hermano, pero también comprende, que si ella no es, una tristeza mayor aparecería.

Después de unos minutos, Sery decide que ya es hora de retirarse, y aun que Ikuko le ruega que se quede un poco más, ella declina amablemente la oferta, sobre todo por que de seguro su hija ya estaría preocupada por ella, por lo que se despiden de la familia Tsukino, aun que Sery les promete que si ella es Serena, intentara comunicarse con ellos, y si no es, ella intentara buscarla.

En el trayecto de regreso, hay un silencio un poco pesado pero para nada incomodo, y es Itachi quien decide romper el hielo.

¿Cómo te encuentras querida? –pregunta con voz tranquila.

Si te soy sincera… con deseos de saber quién soy, ver esa familia me hiso desear decirles que yo soy Serena, pero también, no quería decirles eso y que después resultara una mentira, además de que si bien los perdone en nombre de su hija, una minúscula parte de mi tenia cierto rencor hacia ellos, no un odio, sino mas bien molestia por como trataron a su hija –comenta analítica y dando un suspiro bastante profundo.

Entiendo, aun que en cierto modo envidie ese trato entre familia, ya que como sabrás, mi padre es tan cariñoso como un árbol –comenta sonriendo.

¿Sabes algo amor? –Llama la atención del moreno- te amo.

Y yo a ti mi princesa –comenta sonriendo, pero no ve la expresión de Sery al haber escuchado ese apelativo.

"_**Princesa"**_

A su mente vienen recuerdos de una persona, la cual esta oculta en una rara bruma mental, no puede verle el rostro, pero por alguna razón ella siente dolor, mucho dolor emocional; Itachi al ver que su prometida guarda silencio voltea a verla

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta.

Si… solo es un ligero mareo –le sonríe suavemente- no te preocupes, ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos por un helado y le llevamos uno a Catherine? –pregunta animada.

Mmmm, ¿seguro que es para mi pequeño angelito, o es un antojo tuyo? .pregunta bromeando.

Se ve que me conoces amor –dice sonriendo la rubia.

_De vuelta en el café con Sakura y Shaoran._

Sakura –dice ensoñador Shaoran, sin observar el semblante molesto de la castaña.

Li –se limita a decir- ha pasado tiempo –dice con una voz fría y casi carente de emoción tratando de aparentar una fortaleza que no tiene.

No seas tan formal Sakura, puedes llamarme por mi nombre –e intenta acercarse, pero ella se levanta inmediatamente de su asiento y retrocede.

Según tenía entendido, no querías saber nada de mí, que éramos enemigos –dice seria, por suerte ya había pagado su orden y podía irse, de hecho, quería salir corriendo y dejarlo atrás, pero no quería dar una escena.

Sakura, se que fui un idiota antes, no debí creer las mentiras de Mei-Fa, tarde descubrí su engaño, cuando todo el mas ya había sido hecho, pero logre descubrir la verdad, y ahora vengo por ti, para realizar lo que debió haber sido desde un principio –sus palabras las dice de corazón, pensando que con es Sakura volvería a su lado.

Pero en vez de eso, ella lo ve con una expresión que Shaoran no puede descifrar, es una mescla de sentimientos que hacen ver el lindo rostro de la chica un poco discordante.

¿Y piensas que con eso volvería a tu lado? –Su voz se oye tensa- ¿piensas que con un "Sakura, fui un tonto, vuelve conmigo" lograrías que te perdonara?, se ve que no me conoces, Li Shaoran.

El muchacho chino la ve, y reconoce que esta hermosa, incluso con esa sensación de furia que transmite, pero aun así, no sabe que decirle.

Déjame decirte, Li Shaoran, que ya no soy esa chica soñadora e ilusa a la cual le destrozaron sus sueños y dudaron de su lealtad… ya no soy esa chica que con gusto hubiera dado su vida por alguien como tú, ya no soy la amiga o la hermana de aquellas personas que prefirieron hacerle caso a alguien que claramente estaba dañándome y buscaba separarme de las personas que mas amaba y quería en todo el mundo, no Li, ya no soy esa misma chica, ahora soy una mujer, una mujer que reconoce la traición, una mujer que sabe ver a las personas, una mujer que no piensa volver contigo aun que el mundo dependa de ello, ¿Por qué sabes Shaoran?, lo que sentí por ti, murió el mismo día que Mei-Ling me dio una bofetada, el mismo día que mi hermano cayó en coma, el mismo día en que mi amor platónico me miro con ira, el mismo día que mi mejor amiga, a la que consideraba como una hermana me dijo que me odiaba, el mismo día, que el hombre que ame me mato en vida, ese mismo día, Kinomoto Sakura murió, para dar paso a mí.

Li la mira con admiración, no solo está más hermosa, no solo era ya una mujer madura, y que mujer, ahora es una persona hecha y derecha, y esta mas que decidido a que vuelva, a hacerla su esposa como debería de ser.

Sakura por favor, olvida el pasado, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que te amo, y de cuan arrepentido estoy de haber creído en aquella mujer –dice con el corazón en la mano.

No Li, ya no mas, tú no sabes cuánto sufrí cuando ustedes me dieron la espalda, tú no sabes lo que fue estar totalmente sola en el mundo, tú no sabes las carencias que pase, y todo gracias a que desconfiaste de mi, así que por favor, si tienes un mínimo de respeto por mí, aléjate, vete y déjame ser feliz.

Al oír esas palabras, a la mente de Shaoran viene aquella frase que alguna vez le dijo Tomoyo.

"_**Si amo tanto a esa persona especial para mí, prefiero verla feliz lejos de mí, que tenerla sufriendo a mi lado".**_

"_pero ella no será feliz"_ –piensa de repente- _"ella no es feliz, ella solo puede lograr eso conmigo, ella es mía, mi amor, es la persona que más quiero, ya la perdí una vez… no la perderé de nuevo" _–piensa decidido el chico- no Sakura, tu eres la persona que más quiero, y sé que yo soy esa misma persona para ti, por favor, vuelve conmigo y seamos felices.

¿Y que la duda siempre esté presente en nuestra relación?, no Li, yo no quiero eso, una vez dudaste de mi, ¿Qué me garantiza que no lo volverás a hacer?, yo no quiero una vida así, por lo que este asunto queda terminado.

Y con toda la dignidad que posee, Sakura toma sus cosas, se marcha del café, ignorando a los comensales que aun que no saben qué pasa, suponen que algo intenso hubo entre ella y aquel muchacho y alejándose de Shaoran.

Shaoran queda impactado, pero rápidamente se recupera y sale tras ella, cuando sale a la calle no la ve por ningún lugar, hasta que finalmente la localiza casi al otro lado de la calle, decidido, va corriendo hacia donde esta Sakura, pero se detiene en seco ante lo que sus ojos le revelan.

Ella esta sonriendo, y es una sonrisa que le llega a los ojos y hace brillar su rostro ya que la ve de perfil, pero esa sonrisa él la conoce, ya que durante mucho tiempo se la dedico a él, pero ahora se la está dedicando a otro hombre.

No lo puede creer, no lo quiere creer, eso es simplemente imposible, pero el impacto es tal que no puede moverse de su sitio y queda nada más que un mero espectador.

Observa como ella se sonroja ante aquel muchacho de ojos azules y larga cabellera negra, y ese sonrojo crece cuando él le comenta algo, y una risa tímida sale de los hermosos labios de la chica, labios que él jamás ha probado; ve como aquel muchacho sin pena le quita las compras de Sakura y las carga por ella, mientras que le ofrece el otro brazo el cual ella acepta gustosa, y no puede impedir que ambos se marchen, ignorando completamente que él vio todo.

Siente que algo se rompe en su pecho, y una sensación de ser absorbido por un hoyo le llena el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que una emoción que él jamás pensó tendría se instala… celos e ira.

Sakura… te hare recordar el amor que nos teníamos, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer… -se da la media vuelta, y desaparece entre la gente.

_**Continuara…**_

_**POM POM POM, ¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¿Shaoran será un chico malo? Si habrá algo serio entre Sakura y Seiya?, ¿de que sabor será el helado de Sery?, todo esto y más en el próximo cap.**_

_**Ahora a mis queridos lectores, me temo que esta historia está llegando a su última etapa, en parte porque ya lo he aplazado mucho, y porque mis deditos están ansiosos de escribir una nueva historia (de una vez les advierto, esta nueva historia es para aquellos de mente muy, pero muy abierta y estén dispuestos a leer cualquier cosa) en esta historia será un Usagi/Rei, y pienso usar sus nombres originales, además espérense un UA y que nuestro querido Darien si será un chico malo, casi un maldito (tal vez exagero, pero lo veo así) por ahora no hago comentario de los lectores porque tengo el tiempo contado, pero en el próximo prometo que hare los saludos correspondientes.**_

_**Y por último, ¿quieren que haya lemon entre Itachi y Serena?, dejen sus comentarios para que así tenga más inspiración (Itachi desnudo…. (Caída de baba)) Lo sé, soy una pervertida ToT, pero bueno, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y ya saben, vivan felices, ámense unos a otros, coman sus verduras, lávense las manos y destruyan a aquellos que dañan el medio ambiente, para que todos vivamos en un mundo feliz**_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	13. Amor

_**HOLA A TODOS, SIGO VIVA, PERDON UNA VEZ MAS POR EL RETRASO, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de este fic, honestamente pido perdón a todas mis lectoras y a todos mis lectores por este atraso, pero continúan mis problemas, y ahora son un tanto serios y muy problemáticos, pero me he dado un tiempo para poder continuar esta historia, que no pienso dejar por nada del mundo, créanlo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y sin más preámbulos, el tan esperado capitulo 13, así que a leer.**_

_**Capitulo 13: Amor.**_

Sakura se aferra un poco al brazo de Seiya, sintiendo un agradable calor con el simple hecho de estar con aquel chico en un momento en el que sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar debido a aquel castaño chino que dejo atrás, pero su agarre se vuelve un poco más fuerte y Seiya lo nota, por lo que decide preguntar.

¿Ocurre algo linda? –dice viéndola con sus profundos ojos color azul, a lo cual la chica se sonroja suavemente, cosa que a Seiya le hace pensar que se ve sumamente tierna

No-no pasa nada –dice tímida- simplemente me gusta estar así contigo.

Seiya solo sonríe y parece que se le ilumina el rostro por el comentario de la joven y se dedica únicamente a disfrutar de esta agradable sensación que se ha instalado en su pecho.

_En otro lado de la ciudad, en un centro comercial._

Sery se encuentra sentada en una banca de dicho lugar esperando a su prometido, el cual insistió tanto en ir el por el helado de ella y de su hija debido a que aun la ve un poco tensa por los últimos acontecimientos, así que la rubia se queda esperando el retorno de su amado, esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que 3 tipos con pinta de vagos se acercan a ella.

Hola preciosa –habla uno- ¿Por qué tan solita?

¿No sabes que es peligroso para una chica tan linda como tu estar sola? –dice otro con una mirada lasciva.

¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros? –Dice el tercero- y así no estás sola y pasamos un buen rato los cuatro juntos.

Sery se pone más tensa de lo que estaba, y sin decir nada se levanta de la banca para ir a buscar a su novio, pero en cuanto se pone de pie, uno de ellos la sujeta de la muñeca con fuerza y la mira con gesto de "de nosotros no te escapas".

Espera. ¿Por qué la prisa?, no deberías desechar la invitación de 3 hombres que se ofrecen amablemente a cuidar de ti -dice el sujeto aferrando su agarre.

Suéltenme, me las tima –forcejea un poco tratando de liberarse, pero entonces ese tipo la sujeta con su otra mano de la otra muñeca y aprieta más fuerte.

Eso te pasa por querer ignorarnos dulzura- exclama el hombre- ahora asume las consecuencias –y empieza a reírse al igual que los otros 2

"_Itachi… por favor, sálvame" _–piensa Sery con desesperación, y más al ver que nadie de los alrededores se atreve a ayudarla.

Vámonos –dice aquel hombre que la tiene sujeta empezando a avanzar y Sery se llena de pánico, cuando de repente….

¡SUELTALA IMBECIL! –se escucha por todo el lugar, y el sujeto que mantenía agarrada a Sery recibe un golpe en el estomago tan fuerte que lo deja inconsciente.

¡Naruto! –exclama sorprendida la rubia al reconocer a su salvador, pero en eso, siente como alguien la sujeta gentilmente de los hombros, y al voltearse se topa con una linda muchacha de cabello negro y enigmáticos ojos perla.

Hina-chan, protege a Sery –dice Naruto a aquella chica la cual asiente, y ambas ven a Naruto en pose de pelea frente a los otros 2 rufianes.

Maldito, pagaras por eso –exclama iracundo uno de ellos y se lanza a golpear a Naruto.

Pero este reacciona más rápido y en un ágil movimiento logra conectarle un golpe al cuello y luego una patada giratoria a la cara derribándolo en un instante, pero no advierte que el tercer sujeto saca una navaja y corre directamente hacia él.

¡NARUTO! –exclaman ambas chicas al ver que no advierte el peligro, pero en ese instante, como un rayo, alguien toma del brazo al sujeto, y se puede oír claramente como si algo se rompiera, para dar a continuación gritos de dolor.

Al observar bien, Itachi entro en escena, y él le había roto el brazo al tipo de la navaja.

Sabes, agredir a una mujer es cosa de barbaros, pero cuando se trata de MI prometida, me convierto en un monstruo –dice el moreno con una mirada glacial hacia el sujeto a quien le fracturo el brazo- ahora lárgate, o no será el brazo lo único que pierdas el día de hoy -con estas palabras, el sujeto adolorido va en busca de sus compañeros, los despierta casi a golpes y con el miedo en su cara se alejan corriendo del lugar, una vez hecho eso, Itachi se relaja y voltea a ver a los demás- ¿están todos bien?.

Si, gracias a ti Itachi-nisan –responde Naruto- aun que ya lo tenía todo bajo control, y Hinata-chan cuidaba de Sery.

Entonces Itachi mira en dirección a donde está su novia, y en efecto, la novia de Naruto se encuentra a su lado, da un micro suspiro de satisfacción y se acerca a donde están- ¿te encuentras bien amor? –pregunta un poco preocupado.

Si cariño, descuida, otra vez Naruto me rescato –le sonríe, pero Itachi frunce el seño más de lo usual y se ve algo molesto.

¿Cómo que otra vez? –pregunta serio

Es que me había perdido en el hospital el otro día, y gracias a Naruto me llevo a donde estaba mi padre y la directora del hospital –miente la rubia para no causar problemas con el doctor Chiba

Valla, entonces debo agradecerte el haber salvado a mi querida novia Naruto-kun –dice Itachi con su voz seria y su semblante tranquilo.

No hay de que Itachi-nisan, siempre me gusta ayudar a los demás –comenta sonriendo con su cara zorruna, en ese momento Hinata se acerca y como acto reflejo ambos se toman de la mano- ¿y tu como estas Hina-chan? –Pregunta viendo tiernamente a su novia.

Muy bien Naruto-kun –le responde con una linda sonrisa.

¡Ah!, es cierto, Hina-chan, déjame presentarte a Sery Richards, la prometida de Itachi-nisan –dice de inmediato el rubio haciendo las debidas presentaciones- Sery-neechan, ella es Hyuuga Hinata-chan, mi novia… y espero que pronto algo mas –dice sonrojado el rubio, y haciendo sonrojar completamente el rostro de la morena.

Mu-mucho gusto Ri-Richards-san –dice apenada la muchacha por las palabras de su novio y haciendo una ligera reverencia a la rubia.

El placer es todo mío Hinata-san –también hace una reverencia- y puedes llamarme Sery, los amigos de Naruto también son mis amigos –dice amablemente.

Basta de formalidades, somos amigos, ¿Qué tal si pasamos un rato en parejas… o es que quieren un tiempo a solas? –pregunta Naruto a la pareja.

Por mi no hay problema, además íbamos a hacer unas cuantas compras, ¿tú qué dices querido? –pregunta la rubia a Itachi.

Sabes que no puedo decirte que no, ¿verdad? –dice con una pequeña sonrisa tomando su mano suavemente y besándosela- está bien, vayamos todos.

Y así, ambas parejas pasan un rato juntas, si bien en un principio la idea era pasar un rato solos Itachi y Sery, ahora un rato entre amigos no estaría mal, por lo que recorren varias tiendas, en algunas, ambos hombres son arrastrados por sus novias, especialmente en tiendas de ropa o artículos femeninos, y aun que para ellos les es un poco aburrido, con tal de ver a su respectiva pareja feliz, es suficiente para ellos.

_Por otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí._

Gracias por invitarme a este lugar –dice Sakura que esta junto a Seiya en una cafetería muy conocida por otras personas cercanos a ellos 2, se trata de la cafetería CROWN CENTER.

No, gracias a ti por acompañarme –responde el moreno con una afable sonrisa- pero dime, ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta cuando nos encontramos?, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? –pregunta un tanto amable y un tanto curioso por saber que le pasa a esa chica que no ha salido de su mente en los últimos días.

No es nada, créeme –responde bajando la mirada y dando un profundo suspiro.

A veces, mucho de nada significa que es un poco de algo –dice el moreno viéndola a los ojos- anda, confía en mí, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Sakura se le queda viendo, y un pequeño debate interno se surge, en verdad quiere decirle a alguien lo que paso, abrir su corazón y volver a confiar en alguien a parte de los Richards, quienes se han ganado su cariño al igual que ella el de ellos, pero por otro lado, si bien puede omitir algunos detalles por su propia seguridad, no se siente preparada para decir lo que tanto tiempo se ha guardado, pero al ver el rostro de Seiya, algo hace click en su mente, y eso aumenta cuando, suave y gentilmente, el moreno la toma de la mano, y la ve directamente a los ojos con una mirada de comprensión, amistad, y… algo más que Sakura no logra descifrar.

Por favor –dice Seiya suavemente- confía en mí.

Ante estas palabras, y el modo en que las dice provocan un gran efecto en Sakura, quien inconscientemente responde apretando suavemente la mano del moreno.

Veras Seiya…, yo –y así comienza a relatarle varios detalles de su infancia, omitiendo lo de las cartas Sakura y la magia, las cosas que vivió, y la traición de quienes ella consideraba sus seres queridos, lentamente ella va abriendo su corazón, sin darse cuenta que lentamente sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lagrimas a medida que habla, solo nota cuando Seiya se mueve de su lugar y se coloca junto a ella abrazándola suavemente y recostándola en su pecho, ella sigue hablando hasta desahogarse de todo lo que sigue sintiendo, mientras que el solo la consuela y escucha atento; interiormente esta mas que molesto con esas personas, ¿Cómo pudieron dudar de ella cuando Sakura era una chica tan amable y generosa como Serena?, y en ese momento se da cuenta, no pensó en Serena como su Bombón, solo pensó en ella como Serena, y en cambio, esa chica, esa mujer que tiene en sus brazos, porque hay que estar ciego para no ver que es toda una mujer, está acaparando toda su atención, y despierta en el sensaciones que ni con Serena había sentido antes.

En cuanto a Sakura, por primera vez se siente segura, protegida, siente que los brazos que están sosteniéndola evitan que cualquier cosa la lastime, y una agradable sensación la recorre de pies a cabeza cuando el moreno acaricia su cabeza transmitiéndole cariño y tranquilidad.

Una vez que Sakura termina de hablar, ella voltea a verlo y las miradas de ambos chocan irremediablemente, el verde esmeralda con el azul zafiro se reflejan el uno en el otro, ambos se quedan sin palabras, no hacen falta, y un impulso inexplicable hace que los 2 empiecen a acercar sus rostros, ambos sienten el embriagador aliento del otro, todo en su alrededor deja de existir, solo están ellos 2, y sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, los 2 se dan un beso en los labios.

Es un beso suave, gentil, inocente, pero sin embargo transmite muchas cosas entre ambos, como la suavidad de los labios de ella, y la firmeza de los de él, y aun que pasan unos cuantos segundos, para ellos fue un momento eterno, hasta que finalmente se separan, ella con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, y él con una mirada inexplicable, pero brillante.

Seiya –dice Sakura suavemente, pero no sabe que mas decir.

Sakura –exclama Seiya, y la abraza un poco mas fuerte sin lastimarla- aun no se qué es lo que siento, pero estoy seguro de algo, no quiero alejarme de ti –y Sakura al ver sus ojos, sabe que dice la verdad.

Yo tampoco sé lo que siento Seiya- admite la joven- pero siento lo mismo que tu, pero tengo miedo –estas palabras desconciertan al moreno- miedo de que sea un sueño, o que al darte mi corazón, vuelva a salir lastimada, no lo soportaría una segunda vez.

Te entiendo Sakura, pero no voy a hacerte daño, iré despacio, y lentamente te mostrare que no solo puedes confiar en mí, sino también que podemos tener algo los 2, algo hermoso –promete el muchacho, y con solo ver su rostro, uno se da cuenta que habla en serio.

Sakura solo lo observa, y después se recuesta en su pecho abrazándolo, se siente bien, y también espera ansiosa que el logre sanar su herido corazón, y pueda volver a amar, y si el receptor de ese amor es Seiya, no pide nada mejor que eso.

_Horas después y de vuelta con Sery e Itachi._

Fue un día divertido –dice la rubia cuando llega a su habitación del hotel en compañía de Itachi- Naruto es muy simpático y Hinata es una chica linda y agradable.

Junto a Naruto y Hinata pasaron un día divertido, entre tiendas, compras, comentarios y chistes, fue un alegre momento para Sery, y aun que Itachi no sonrió de oreja a oreja, tenía en su rostro una expresión feliz y relajada que no mostraba a menudo, cosa que hacía que el corazón de Sery se acelerara con cariño de poder ver esa faceta de su prometido.

Si, Naruto puede alegrar a mucha gente, a veces sin proponérselo, y aun que es un poco atolondrado, estando Hinata con el actúa más maduro –comenta el hombre cuando Sery le permite entrar al lugar.

¡Ya llegamos! –Exclama Sery en cuanto llega al lobby de la suite, pero no obtiene respuesta- que raro –se adentra y ve en una mesa un mensaje para ella con la letra de su padre, al tomarla la lee.

_Cariño, fuimos con Catherine al cine y a dar un paseo por la ciudad, llegaremos un poco tarde, te dejamos algo para cenar con tu prometido, pero no creas que el postre es Itachi._

_P.D. aun que queremos volver a ser abuelos, con cariño tus padres._

Al leer esta nota se le suben un poco los colores a la rubia, pero agitando la cabeza saca esos "malos" pensamientos que sin querer puso su padre.

Mmmm ¿te gustaría complacer ese deseo? –susurra Itachi detrás de ella con una voz sensual al leer la nota y darle un gran susto a Sery.

Itachi no-no digas esas cosas y menos a mis espaldas –dice con el corazón agitado tanto por la cercanía de su prometido, como por los pensamientos que rondan su mente- mejor vamos a cenar –dice cambiando de tema rápidamente.

¿Segura que no quieres pasar directo al postre? –dice con coquetería haciendo que la rubia se sonroje mas.

¡Itachi! –dice escandalizada por esa proposición, aun que se calma un poco cuando el empieza a reírse un poco- eres malo –le reclama haciendo un puchero que a Itachi le parece adorable.

El solo niega con la cabeza sonriendo y va a la pequeña cocina de ese magnífico cuarto para servir la cena, luego ambos deciden comer en la pequeña salita de ahí y ver una película; luego de cenar, Sery se recuesta mas junto a Itachi, y este la rodea con sus brazos con suavidad, y sin darse cuenta, esta atmosfera intima y relajada causa un efecto agradable en ambos.

Olvidándose de lo que sea que estaban viendo en la televisión, los dos se miran el uno al otro, y lentamente se funden en un beso, que al principio es inocente, pero poco a poco va subiendo de intensidad cuando Itachi pide permiso para que su lengua entre en la boca de Sery, y ella sin ninguna objeción permite la entrada de ese intruso, comenzando un sensual baile en sus bocas, haciendo que ella lance un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, provocando a su amante, el cual, empieza a recorrer la figura de su amada con sus manos hábiles.

Vallamos a mi habitación –dice de repente Sery al separarse de aquel beso para poder respirar- no querrás que mis padres nos encuentren así, o causarle un trauma a mi hija.

Señorita Richards, ¿acaso quiere seducir a un hombre antes de su boda? –pregunta en tono serio Itachi, y de no ser por la casi microscópica curvatura de sus labios que revelan una más que sutil sonrisa, Sery diría que habla en tono de reproche.

Solo si ese hombre es con quien me voy a casar y será el padre de mi hija –confiesa Sery mirándolo a los ojos.

Es lo que esperaba escuchar –dice Itachi levantándose del sofá y cargando a Sery en sus brazos- así que dígame, hermosa dama, donde se encuentran sus humildes aposentos –comenta con toda la galantería que posee haciendo reír suavemente a la rubia.

Oh mi valiente caballero –siguiéndole el juego- mis humildes aposentos se localizan en aquella sección de este pequeño castillo –señala el lugar y es a donde Itachi la lleva aun en sus fuertes y gentiles brazos, una vez dentro, la coloca suavemente en la cama, y él se coloca sobre ella, ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Sery, quiero que estés segura de esto, porque una vez que lo haga, no habrá marcha atrás, y serás mi mujer en cuerpo y alma, así que dime, ¿deseas continuar con esto? –pregunta serio el Uchiha.

No deseo nada mas en el mundo que continuar con esto Itachi, te amo –dice desde el fondo de su corazón la rubia, causando que una sonrisa más amplia adorne el rostro del Uchiha y la vea con un profundo y devoto amor.

Y una vez más vuelven a fundirse en un beso cargado de amor y pasión, ambos se reconocen el uno al otro con las caricias que usan para definir el cuerpo del otro; y es entonces cuando el calor del lugar empieza a subir, y las ropas se vuelven una molestia para ambos, por lo que lentamente se la empiezan a quitar el uno al otro, causando una deliciosa tortura al hacer esperar el uno al otro, casi deseando arrancarse la ropa, pero ambos disfrutan de este sensual castigo, porque saben que la recompensa final vale la pena.

El desabrocha lentamente la blusa blanca de Sery, maravillándose con el suave color de piel de su amada, hasta que finalmente la deja solo con su sostén de encaje, que es de un hermoso color rosa pálido y cubre sus maravillosos y generosos pechos, sin duda alguna, la maternidad solo acentuó la belleza de Sery, y con mucho cuidado, y agradeciendo que el sostén de Sery sea de los que se abrochan por delante, le retira esa tentadora prenda observando sus senos casi con devoción, coronados por unos lindos pezones sonrosados que ya están erectos por la pasión desatada.

Simplemente perfectos –dice el moreno embobado con esa apariencia, causando que el sonrojo de Sery se acentué y con vergüenza se cubra sus pechos con sus brazos- no, no te escondas de mi, querida, solo digo la verdad.

Tonto –susurra tímidamente la rubia, que finalmente deja libres sus pechos ante la mirada de Itachi, entonces ella procede a quitarle la camisa de él, deleitándose con el toque de su firme y musculoso torso, haciendo que la respiración del moreno sea agitada y cargada de deseo, una vez libre de dicha prenda, Sery comienza a delinear los músculos de Itachi con la mano y los dedos, mandándole a su prometido unas sensaciones placenteras que recorren su columna y todo su cuerpo causándole unos deliciosos escalofríos- tú también eres perfecto –dice con voz ahogada la rubia, sintiendo que se quema con solo tocarlo.

Siguiendo con ese juego, Itachi empieza a quitarle esa falda color azul cielo para dejarla solo con sus braguitas del mismo color que su sostén, con un diseño sexy que hace que su corazón acelere a niveles que él no creía posible, luego con mucho cuidado y casi con devoción lleva sus manos a las caderas de Sery, y comienza a bajar lentamente sus braguitas, acariciando al mismo tiempo las hermosas piernas de su amada con una sensualidad que hace que Sery lance un suspiro de placer; una vez libre de esa prenda, Itachi se dedica a contemplar la desnudes de Sery como si frente a él no estuviera una mujer, sino una diosa a la cual con gusto seria fiel y devoto hasta el final de sus días, como si no fuera merecedor de si quiera verla.

No me mires así –susurra Sery- me avergüenzas –admite sonrojada y perdida en la mirada de él.

No puedo evitarlo, es como si me pidieras que dejara de respirar –murmura en un tono coqueto, entonces Sery toma la iniciativa y procede a quitarle ese molesto pantalón a Itachi, cuando lo hace y baja todo incluido sus bóxers, ella se queda más que impresionada e intimidada por la tremenda erección que Itachi estaba teniendo.

E-eso n-no va a ca-caber dentro de-de mi –dice temerosa, y haciendo que el orgullo masculino de Itachi creciera bastante causándole una risa, una autentica risa que Sery nunca antes había escuchado, y deleitándose con ese maravilloso sonido.

Tranquila mi amor, prometo ser gentil, si llego a lastimarte, dímelo –y sin previo aviso, la ataca con dulces y suaves besos recostándola sobre la cama con el encima.

Una vez en esa posición, el empieza a desviar sus besos de la boca de Sery, y desciende lentamente por su cuello, su clavícula, y marca un sendero de húmedos y excitantes besos hasta llegar a su objetivo, los pechos de Sery, los cuales empieza a masajear al principio con ambas manos, ocasionando que ella suspire y lance pequeños gemidos de placer, sin quedarse atrás, ella lleva sus manos a los fuertes brazos de Itachi también acariciándolos.

Itachi impaciente empieza besar el pecho izquierdo de Sery y lamiendo su pezón mientras su mano izquierda se encarga de su pecho derecho pellizcando con gentileza su otro pezón, mientras que su mano derecha recorre las sensuales curvas de la mujer, primero acariciando y haciendo círculos en su espalda, para luego ir descendiendo lentamente hasta su trasero y apretándolo con firmeza, para finalmente llevar su mano a la entrepierna de la mujer que ya está por demás excitada, y sin previo aviso coloca un dedo dentro de ella, y comienza a moverlo con una sensualidad maravillosa, Sery aprovecha y abraza la cabeza de Itachi para profundizar sus caricias y levanta un poco la cadera para sentir esa caricia tan intima, haciendo que Itachi meta otro dedo.

Luego de un rato, saca sus dedos que ya están más que húmedos, y cambia de posición, ahora da besos y succiones al seno derecho de Sery, mientras que su mano derecha masajea el izquierdo, y mete sus dedos de su mano izquierda para continuar excitándola, hasta que Sery lanza casi con un suspiro casi desesperado- ¡por favor Itachi, ya no aguanto más! –y ante estas palabras, Itachi se posiciona entre las piernas de Sery, y con gentileza comienza a meter su virilidad dentro de ella.

Por dios amor, eres tan… perfecta –dice sintiendo como su miembro es apretado por las paredes vaginales de Sery- dios, esto es increíble.

Lo-lo mismo digo amor –dice Sery sonrojada y algo aturdida por ese invasor dentro de ella, pero infinitamente feliz de poder sentirlo.

Lentamente Itachi comienza con un vaivén sensual, al principio empieza lento y con cuidado, ya que es su primera vez, pero luego, empieza a acelerar el ritmo hasta dar unas poderosas embestidas que por momento hacen sentir a Sery que la partirá en 2, pero con tal de sentir más placer, rodea la cintura de Itachi con sus piernas para sentirlo más dentro de ella.

El placer que sienten es increíble y único, ninguno de los 2 es consciente de su entorno, simplemente son ellos 2 en el universo, y el inmenso placer y amor que sienten el uno por el otro, si, es amor, porque solamente 2 personas con un mismo sentimiento pueden disfrutar de esta sensación, única, maravillosa, indescriptible.

¡Sery/Itachi! –Gritan los 2 al mismo tiempo- ¡te amo! -Se dicen el uno al otro una vez que ambos llegan al clímax, mientras Itachi deposita su semilla dentro de Sery, y ella a su vez siente que no puede amar a nadie más que al hombre que esta con ella, haciéndole el amor.

Una vez terminado este baile tan antiguo como la existencia, Itachi se desploma en la cama de Sery a un lado de ella, abrazándola con ternura y deposando un suave beso en su frente.

Ella por su parte, eleva su mirada para verlo a los ojos y perderse en su mirada oscura.

Ha sido maravilloso Sery, te amo, en verdad te amo –dice Itachi, pero cuando ve su rostro algo perturbado, se preocupa- ¿Qué pasa?

No es nada, solo son cosas mías –dice Sery restándole importancia, pero para Itachi, es obvio que algo le preocupa.

Sery –dice con una voz de advertencia pero suave- dime, que es lo que te preocupa.

Al ver la ansiedad en los ojos de su amado, no puede evitar sincerarse con él, así que da un suspiro y comienza a hablar.

Sabes que te amo, y que también amo mucho a mi hija, pero… me hubiera gustado que mi primera vez hubiera sido contigo, y no con alguien que ni siquiera recuerdo –confiesa la rubia- ya que no sé si fue por acuerdo mutuo, o fue algo…. –Itachi la calla poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Amor, no te angusties por eso, y no digas que alguien te hiso algo imperdonable, no pienses que Catherine fue concebida de un modo violento –él quería evitar esa palabra que rondaba la mente de Sery- no dejes que fantasmas del pasado asalten tu mente, solo preocúpate por el hoy y el mañana, ama a tu hija como la has amado hasta ahora, como yo las amo a ambas, y no te preocupes por eso de ser el primero o el segundo, ahora yo soy, seré y pienso continuar siendo el único en tu vida, nunca lo olvides Uchiha Sery.

¿Así que ya soy Uchiha Sery? –Dice sonriendo- no suena nada mal, si me gusta ese nombre para mí –luego su sonrisa se acentúa un poco pero no desaparece de su cara- sabes que no usamos protección, ¿verdad? –pregunta la rubia.

Lo sé –responde el moreno sin entender mucho la pregunta.

¿Y si quede embarazada? –pregunta con inocencia.

Solo un motivo más para hacerte mi esposa –contesta con una sonrisa pequeña.

¿Y si no quede embarazada? –vuelve a preguntar sonriendo.

Bueno, tus padres quieren volver a ser abuelos, y me gustaría que Catherine tuviera un hermano o hermana para jugar y entretenerse cuando tú y yo estemos "ocupados" –dice el moreno con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Eres incorregible –dice sonriendo y viendo con infinito amor a Itachi, cuando siente que está nuevamente listo cuando su miembro presiona su vientre bajo- eres insaciable, ¿lo sabías? –pregunta divertida.

Solo cuando tengo a mi lado una diosa –responde, y nuevamente se pierden entre carisias, besos, y pasión desbordante.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?, parece que si hay algo serio entre Sakura y Seiya, ¿si habrá un Itachi junior o todavía tendrá que esforzarse en hacerlo?, ¿y que será de Darien, las chicas y todos los involucrados en esta historia?, todo esto y más en el próximo cap.**_

_**Ahora a mis queridas lectoras y lectores (que se que hay hombres que leen estos fics, anímense muchachos, escriban unos reviews, no hay que avergonzarse), ¿Qué les pareció el lemon, les gusto, fue mucha o le falto pasión?, como podrán ver, Sery/Serena esta completa (y yo diría que perdidamente) enamorada de Itachi, así que las fans de Darien, lo siento, pero no habrá reconciliación de esta pareja, (y no intenten nada conmigo, que tengo un feroz Dragon come gente que me protege, y una horda de pequeños ponis leales a mí, kukukuku) no es que no me guste Darien, pero hay que reconocerlo, a veces es demasiado frio con Serena, y me gusta variar en las relaciones de ella, esta vez con personajes de otros animes, pero juro que en futuros fics serán Serena/Darien, y bien, ahora a responder a sus comentarios.**_

_**Ladybug: aquí está el nuevo cap., lamento haberme tardado tanto, espero lo disfrutes.**_

_**Titania: espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y si, me gusta mucho que sea Itachi con Serena, solo espero no haberte defraudado, y que te guste lo que hice, espero me respondas, okis?, saludos y cuídate.**_

_**Analang: ¿Qué tal el lemon?, solo te digo que no veremos mucho a Darien, pero si algo de Seiya y Sakura, cuídate n_n**_

_**China lop32: ¿alguna idea de cómo hacer sufrir a Shaoran?, jejeje, gracias por comentar**_

_**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU: para ti y todas las lectoras, ¿si quieren un verdadero enfrentamiento entre Itachi y Darien?, solo respondan a esta pregunta, gracias por tu comentario y tu opinión.**_

_**Fall93: descuida, Sery jamás perdonara a Darien.**_

_**Sakurita y MANUELA: gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Sailor Gaby: define ser dura con Darien, porque tengo algo especial planeado solo para el (risa malvada)**_

_**Lady Maring: pues si, así son en esta historia esos 2, que se le va hacer, ¿verdad?**_

_**DarckTenshi: gracias por tu comentario, y yo también amo a Itachi (me gustan los chicos malos pero buenos en el fondo) y si bien, no planeo que Darien los vea teniendo relaciones, si sabrá que las tendrá (imagino que imaginas como se entera) espero también dejes comentario de este cap., nos veremos luego n_n**_

_**Tibisay chacon: gracias por comentar.**_

_**Les: dont worry, ya publique, jeje.**_

_**DULCECITO311: jamás dejare este fic hasta que se acabe o muera en brazos de mi amado (jeje, es broma) así que no te preocupes, que esto continua.**_

_** : yo también debo limpiarme la baba después de este cap., desearía ser Sery, pero como he dicho antes, no dejare este fic por nada ni nadie, así que prepárate para los siguientes capítulos y perdón por la tardanza.**_

_**Camy: lamento esto, pero fue decisión de los lectores, y al final gano Itachi, pero me alegro que te guste, nos vemos.**_

_**MferEvans: si, debo cambiarlo, pero se me olvida hacerlo, jeje n_nU, pero gracias por recordármelo, y que bueno que te guste esta historia.**_

_**Angeles24, Usagi, MANUEKA, ana, Nanny: no apresuren la creatividad, pero aquí esta, y lamento la tardanza, pero como toda persona, tiene sus problemas, y po razón no puede atenderlos como se debe, espero sean pacientes la próxima, que si pienso actualizar, pero no se qué problema pueda tener (¿Qué tal y si me muero de repente?) y no pueda seguir actualizando, así que espero me entiendan.**_

_**Alexis: gracias por tu preferencia, y como vez si es Seiya/Sakura, y gracias mil por tu apoyo a próximos proyectos, cuídate.**_

_**Milagros mayta: gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que te guste, estate al pendiente que muchas cosas se aclararan pronto.**_

_**Y bueno, eso sería todo por hoy, de una vez aclaro, no sé cuando podre actualizar, pero tratare de que sea pronto, ya que como escritora sé que no es justo dejarlas con la intriga, pero también espero que sean pacientes conmigo, y entiendo que quieran que me apure en escribir, pero como dije antes, tengo muchos problemas de índole personal y laboral que me mantienen muy ocupada, aun así, las quiero a todas y a todos por seguir apoyándome, cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración o crítica constructiva (no se vale ofender al escritor) es bienvenida, y bueno, sean felices, ámense los unos a los otros (y más si es como Sery e Itachi) lávense los dientes, coman verduras, no tomen drogas ni beban en exceso, y ya saben…**_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	14. Chapter 14 se aproximan problemas

_**¿COMO ESTAN TODOS? Como ven, aun sigo viva, ¿o quizás sea un zombi escritor o un fantasma con asuntos pendientes y esos asuntos son terminar mis fics?, quien sabe, lo que sí es seguro es que he venido a dejar una nueva entrega de este fic que tantos han estado pidiéndome que actualice, y como ven, sus ruegos han sido escuchados, jejeje, en verdad, muchas gracias por su paciencia, y lamento que sea un poco corto, pero es tan solo un preámbulo de lo que va a pasar, y también quiero decirles que empecé un nuevo fic (otra razón por la que me tarde) llamado amor de hermanas, espero que lo lean y me den sus opiniones, para ver si lo continuo o se queda como esta, y sin más preámbulos, que empiece la historia en **_

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

_**Y acción:**_

_**Capitulo 14: los problemas vienen, y por partida múltiple.**_

Amanece un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio, en el bello Japón, en donde en una habitación de un hotel, una pareja se encuentra aun en el mundo de los sueños. El hombre abraza en un gesto entre posesivo y cariñoso a la mujer de cabellos rubios que se encuentra a su lado, lentamente va abriendo sus ojos negros para enfocarlos en su pareja, y una muy ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro al contemplarla, con suma suavidad se acerca a ella y de manera delicada le da un beso en la frente.

Este movimiento parece despertar a la joven, la cual de manera lenta abre sus bellos ojos azules para contemplar a su pareja.

Buenos días Itachi -dice algo adormilada la rubia

Muy buenos si lo primero que veo eres tu –responde el moreno de manera galante.

Cielos, si no supiera quién eres tú, me sorprendería mucho la manera tan cortes en la que me tratas y lo amoroso que puedes ser –comenta risueña la rubia, luego intenta levantarse, pero los fuertes brazos de su prometido le impiden moverse ni un milímetro- Itachi… -dice con voz de advertencia.

Oh, vamos cariño, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer? –con una sonrisa coqueta la aferra mas contra el- ¿no quieres repetir lo de anoche? –y tras esas palabras, Sery se sonroja notablemente.

Por mucho que me gustara –dice algo nerviosa- tengo que ir a ver a mi hija, así que Uchiha Itachi, hazme el favor de levantarte –dice con voz que no admite replicas.

El moreno solo lanza un suspiro y la mira con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros– sabes que no puedo negarte nada –dice con expresión calmada, así que suavemente la suelta y ella inmediatamente se levanta para ir a darse una ducha.

_Mientras que en otro lado_

En un establecimiento de Tokio, vemos a 3 chicas reunidas, todas ellas con un semblante abatido y melancólico, solo se ven ocasionalmente a los ojos, y más parecen estar concentradas en los vasos con bebida que tienen frente suyo, hasta que la más alta del grupo es la que rompe con aquel tenso silencio.

¿No creen que Serena se ha puesto hermosa? –pregunta Lita en un susurro- y Rini es una niña muy linda.

Si –concuerda Amy- me dio mucho gusto volver a verla y saber que están bien y a salvo… pero… -no sabe como terminar la oración.

Es todo diferente –finalmente habla Mina- ya no son las mismas, ya no son las Serena y Rini que solíamos conocer –dice con voz apesadumbrada- aun… aun no puedo perdonarme por todo lo que le dijimos ese día –y lentamente empieza a sollozar.

No eres la única Mina –dice lita apretando los puños bajo la mesa- todas fuimos unas insensibles, nunca nos dimos cuenta la mucho que necesitábamos a Serena hasta que Rei nos lo dejo ver.

Y cuando quisimos remediar lo que paso… ocurrió ese desastre –dice Amy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y ahora que podemos, ella ni siquiera nos recuerda –termina de decir Mina.

No se ustedes –Lita levanta la cabeza y ve decidida a sus 2 amigas- pero yo no me pienso rendir, de algún modo obtendré el perdón de Serena, ya sea que me recuerde o no.

Pero Lita, Rei no dejara que te le acerques, y menos si Haruka llega a enterarse –dice una sorprendida Amy.

¿Crees que no soy consciente de ello? –Agrega Lita- sé muy bien que en estos momentos soy una de las personas menos favoritas de Rei, Haruka o Hotaru, pero eso no me importa, intentare hablar con Serena, aun que ella no me recuerde le pediré perdón de rodillas si es necesario, incluso si recuerda lo que le dije, no parare de disculparme… lo único que quiero es a mi amiga de vuelta –dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Estás segura de eso Lita? –pregunta Mina con cierta admiración.

Mas que segura, pienso hacerlo –se levanta de su asiento- ya no puedo soportarlo más, extraño y necesito a mi amiga, y si no me recuerda, hare lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea mi amiga de nuevo, ¿vienen conmigo? –les pregunta viéndolas alternadamente, pero ninguna aguanta su mirada y vuelven su atención a sus bebidas- como quieran –entonces Lita toma sus cosas y se marcha, sintiéndose algo decepcionada de Mina y Amy.

Por su parte ambas chicas se sienten avergonzadas, ellas desean con todas sus fuerzas ir y hablar con Serena, tanto como lo desea Lita, pero a diferencia de ella no se sienten con el valor suficiente para hacerlo, si, se sienten cobardes, pero no pueden soportar la idea de que Serena las repudie.

_En un departamento de lujo en alguna parte._

Un sujeto se encuentra relajado en su sillón favorito, escuchando una suave melodía de jazz, mientras que en su mano derecha sostiene una copa medio llena de vino, esta tan concentrado en escuchar la música que casi brinca del susto cuando el timbre de la entrada suena. Un poco confundido va a la puerta, ya que no espera a nadie, pero cuando abre la puerta, toda su tranquilidad se va de golpe y es reemplazada por molestia y enojo.

¿Qué haces aquí –le pregunta a la persona frente a él- Michiru?

Quería verte Haruka –dice la mujer- ¿me permites pasar?

Dijiste lo suficiente hace años, no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar el día de hoy, así que si me disculpas, estaba pasando un buen rato –y le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero Michiru es más rápida y logra impedirlo entrando precipitadamente al hogar de la otra mujer.

Haruka por favor –dice con voz suplicante- no me sigas rechazando, ¿es que no te importa cuánto me estas lastimando? –le reclama con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Y tú no sabes cuánto me lastimaste cuando heriste a la gatita? –sorprendentemente, su voz es calmada, pero voltea el rostro para no mirarla a los ojos- mas que nuestra princesa, cabeza de bombón era nuestra amiga, una persona que nunca nos juzgo y siempre nos acepto, incluso cuando muchas veces la tratamos mal por su propia protección. Y tú, no sé de dónde sacaste que ella era una inmadura e irresponsable, quizás lo haya sido pero cuando era necesario, ella arriesgo su vida por un mundo que ni siquiera era suyo, solo era una huésped mas –da un suspiro y se da media vuelta.

¿¡Y CREES QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO!? –el grito de Michiru llama la atención de Haruka que la mira sorprendida- DURANTE ESTOS TRES AÑOS ME HE SENTIDO LA PEOR DE LAS BASURAS CREEME QUE HE DESEADO DE CORAZON RECTIFICAR MIS PALABRAS Y DECIRLE A SERENA TODO LO QUE LA APRECIO Y ADMIRO –las lagrimas caen libremente con fuerza y entonces, ella cae de rodillas cubriéndose los ojos- por mi maldito egoísmo y orgullo… no solo perdí a alguien que quería mucho sino también perdí a la persona más importante para mí –sus sollozos remueven el corazón de Haruka, pero esta tan dolida, que no sabe qué hacer.

¿Cómo creerte Michiru? –Pregunta Haruka viéndola ante sus palabras Michiru levanta su cara para verla- ¿Cómo saber si lo que me dices sale de tu corazón, o simplemente es un plan para que estemos de vuelta? –y al juzgar por la expresión de la rubia, en verdad quiere perdonarla, pero esta tan confundida.

Sé que es difícil perdonarme Haruka –habla Michiru un poco más calmada, pero aun con sus lagrimas- incluso a mi me cuesta perdonarme a mi misma –se levanta como puede y se acerca a Haruka- pero sé cómo solucionar esto –y tomando desprevenida a la rubia, toma su mano entre las suyas y la ve directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué quieres decir? –no entiende a lo que se refiere.

Serena está viva –dice con un brillo especial en sus ojos- lo sé, porque el espejo de Neptuno me la mostro –en su cara aparece una pequeña sonrisa- y aun que no se ve como la última vez que la vimos, estoy seguro que es ella, y ya es toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer –dice feliz al pensar en su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta desconfiada, no quiere decirle que ya sabe que la ha visto, incluso a Rini, solo quiere saber que planea.

Lo que debí hacer hace tres años, implorar su perdón, y si lo consigo, también implorar el tuyo, porque Haruka, todo este tiempo sin ti… ha sido una horrible tortura –habla de corazón Michiru, deseando transmitirle a Haruka esas emociones y que vea que son honestas.

Haruka ve la sinceridad en sus ojos, y también quiere decirle que todos estos años sin ella han sido un martirio, pero el reproche y el enojo de lo ocurrido en el pasado no le permite perdonarla tan fácilmente como ella quisiera.

¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que hablas con la verdad Michiru? –revela su duda, ante lo que la bella mujer solo le sonríe tiernamente al tiempo que se lleva la mano que tiene sujeta a sus labios y la besa con cariño.

Sé que dudarías de mi, incluso si yo fuera tu también dudaría de mi, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Serena me perdone, porque lo hago por ella, y por nosotras Haruka –en sus ojos esta la determinación, luego tiernamente le acaricia el rostro, alegrándose de sentir con ese simple gesto como Haruka se estremece.

Michiru… -susurra su nombre, y lo hace de tal modo que la mujer se siente complacida.

Nos veremos pronto Haruka, y te lo juro, cuando lo hagamos, Serena me habrá perdonad, y probablemente volvamos a ser amigas –y llena de esperanza de que sus palabras se cumplan, toma desprevenida a Haruka y la besa en la mejilla derecha, para luego salir del departamento dispuesta a luchar por Serena y Haruka.

Mientras que la rubia solo se queda paralizada, ese beso despertó muchas cosas en ella que hace mucho que creyó habían muerto, pero ahora, siente que la vida regresa, no solo porque sabe que su cabeza de bombón y la pequeña Rini están vivas, sino también porque al parecer, una nueva oportunidad de estar con su amada sirena se ha hecho posible, y así, con una sonrisa boba vuelve al lugar al que estaba antes de que llegara Michiru, pero esta vez, en verdad podría decirse que está verdaderamente feliz.

_En un hotel de lujo_

Un joven de cabellos castaños se encuentra en el restaurante del hotel, ya que está esperando a unas personas que bien le podrían ayudar en sus planes, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que llegaron esas personas.

Li –escucha que lo llaman, y al voltear a ver de quien se trata, ve a un joven de cabellos blancos y lentes muy bien parecido, que lo mira con el seño fruncido.

Tsukishiro –responde Shaoran, y en ese mismo instante ve que por la puerta entran Eriol Hiragizawa tomado de la mano de una muy molesta Tomoyo, seguidos de Nakuru Akizuki- Hiragizawa… Daidouji… viendo a los 3 detenidamente.

Li… -es lo único que dice Eriol, pero tiene una cara de pocos amigos, Tomoyo ni se molesta en saludarlo y gira el rostro en otra dirección.

¿Para qué nos quieres Shaoran? –pregunta Yukito, que aun que aún conserva sus rasgos amables, parece estar verdaderamente enojado.

Sé donde esta Sakura –es lo único que responde, y todos se le quedan viendo.

¿Dónde está Li? –pregunta Tomoyo con una voz angustiosa y dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra- si sabes donde esta, dímelo por favor

Esta en un hotel a unos cuantos minutos de aquí, es la ama de llaves de la familia Richards y a la vez que es la niñera de la hija de Sery Richards –explica Shaoran.

¿Los Richards? –pregunta Nakuru.

¿Los conoces Ruby Moon? –pregunta extrañado Eriol.

Solo a su hija Sery Richards, y eso que solo la vi una vez, pero si hubiera sabido que Sakura-san estaba con ellos, se los hubiera avisado antes –se justifica la chica.

No es tu culpa Akizuki, nadie sabía dónde estaba Sakura –trata de reconfortarla Yukito.

Pero no es por eso que nos trajiste aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunta Eriol sin perder la compostura y viendo a Li.

En efecto… lo que quiero es que me ayuden a recuperarla –dice Shaoran con sus ojos ocultos tras su cabello.

¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte? –Reclama Tomoyo enojada- si fue por tu culpa y por la zorra de Mei-Fa que Sakura se fue de nuestro lado –dice aun dolida por como todos cayeron en la trampa de aquella mujer.

Por que se que tu también la quieres de vuelta –contesta Shaoran viendo fijamente a Tomoyo, la cual se incomoda mas y voltea el rostro para ignorarlo, entonces es Eriol quien toma la palabra.

¿Estás seguro de esto Li? –Dice no muy convencido- lo más seguro es que Sakura ya tenga una vida hecha, incluso es posible que ya este casada o hasta con hijos –a la mención de eso, Li recuerda a ese chico de cabello negro que vio, y siente rencor hacia el de inmediato.

No, se que ella aun está en la universidad, pero no tiene ninguna relación seria o alguna clase de compromiso –responde simplemente, y cuando ve las miradas inquisidoras de todos, responde- después de que descubrí lo de Mei-Fa, inmediatamente me puse a buscarla, y contrate varios investigadores hasta que hace poco dieron con ella, y lo demás imagino que lo suponen.

¿Pero crees que es justo para ella? –Habla Yukito- después de la forma en la que la tratamos… -dice avergonzado, y más al saber que por él, Sakura no sabe que su hermano sufrió un derrame cerebral estando en coma, y lamentablemente su vida se extinguió.

Si le explicamos, seguro que nos perdona, después de todo ella no es alguien que guarde rencor o resentimiento hacia alguien –trata de justificarse Shaoran, mas para sí mismo que para los demás.

No estoy seguro de esto –habla Eriol- prácticamente quieres forzarla a volver con nosotros, ¿crees que eso la hará feliz? –pregunta con duda.

Si –dice rotundo Shaoran- tal vez al principio no lo acepte, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta que es lo mejor para ella –y así, empieza a mencionarles el plan que tiene.

_En el departamento de Darien._

El moreno se encuentra pensativo, si bien no quiere actuar tan irracionalmente como lo hiso en el hospital, no quiere dejar a su Serena en manos de ese sujeto, ya que ella le pertenece, incluso antes de que los antepasados ese individuo fueran planeados.

Pero por dios, está desesperado, ¿de qué le sirve ser inteligente si no puede lograr que su "verdadero amor" lo recuerde?

Así que se la paso pensando por mucho tiempo, si intentaba abordarla como lo hiso en el hospital, ella lo odiaría y temería, si intenta forzarla a recordar no sabe que podría suceder, y luego está el hecho de que esta su novio –la palabra le hace enfermar- y por si fuera poco, esta Rini, también quiere recuperarla, ¿pero qué puede hacer?

Solo le quedaba una solución, la cual no le atraía mucho, pero era la única que le quedaba.

Secuestrarlas… pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Pero en ese instante cuando va a su habitación a pensar más claramente, como si fuera una revelación, ve aquel muñeco de Tuxedo Mask que uso hace tiempo para consolar a Rini luego de que robara el cristal de plata hace años, y una sonrisa siniestra surge en su rostro.

Serena, Rini… pronto estaremos juntos, y nada ni nadie nos volverá a separara –entonces, satisfecho con su idea, se recuesta a su cama a dormir un poco, ya que toda esta situación lo ha mantenido con poco descanso y apenas si come lo suficiente, pero ahora, por fin puede descansar.

_En un parque de diversiones muy conocido para todos._

Sakura y Seiya pasan un día muy alegre, pareciera un dejavu para Seiya, solo que la persona que lo acompaña es otra persona muy diferente, y muy especial.

Cielos Sakura, sí que tienes fuerza –dice el moreno frotándose el adolorido brazo derecho.

Es tu culpa por meterme a la casa embrujada, odio esa atracción –dice Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros.

Perdón, perdón –dice Seiya haciendo reverencias- no lo olvidare la próxima vez –dice sonriente- ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado para pedirte perdón?

Mmmm –dice pensativa Sakura- que sea uno doble y considérate perdonado –dice sonriente.

Pues andando Sakura –le ofrece el brazo, y ella lo acepta contenta, así ambos van a un puesto que está cerca.

Pero cuando llegan, ven que hay una fila un poco larga.

Rayos, hay fila –dice un poco molesto el moreno- ¿quieres otra cosa Sakura? –pregunta cortésmente.

Mmmm, no, tranquilo, no me importa esperar un rato, además, solo así te perdono –dice con cara seria, pero al instante se pone a reír y Seiya le sigue la broma.

Dos minutos después, la fila había avanzado y ya tenían sus helados, y cuando van a un lugar apartado, oyen un escándalo cerca de ellos, se trata de unos niños que van corriendo sin percatarse de su alrededor, y van tan distraídos que terminan empujando a Seiya y Sakura, ocasionando que caigan fuertemente, y Sakura caiga encima de su bolso, pero entonces, una vocecita hace que la castaña palidezca.

POR DIOS, SAKURA LEVANTATE QUE ME ESTAS APLASTANDO –y como si fuera un resorte, la chica se levanta, Seiya mira extrañado, pero más cuando la bolsa de Sakura se remueve, y de esta emerge un muñeco respirando agitadamente- por un… instante… creí que… moriría… -dice Kero entre jadeos – ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿quieres? –le reclama a Sakura, pero al ver que ella está sin habla y mirando alternadamente entre él y a alguien más, sigue la trayectoria de su mirada y ve a un más que sorprendido Seiya viéndolo fijamente- ups –es lo único que atina a decir y un enorme sudor recorre al guardián.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien, es todo por ahora, perdón por que sea tan corto, pero es que estaba bloqueada por mi recién escrito nuevo fic, que se llama "Amor de Hermanas", que es un Rei-Usagi, y espero sus comentarios y opiniones, ah, y además sugerencias para los próximos últimos capítulos de este fic, (com mas antes de terminar), que es lo que quieren ver a partir de ahora y como lo quieren leer, jeje, ya que la acción está en camino, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios, así que eso es todo por ahora, sean felices, coman sus verduras, pórtense bien, y si no, inviten, y como siempre digo….**_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	15. Tomando Acciones

_**Y una vez más estoy de vuelta, sé que muchos estarán pendientes de esta historia, y lamento mucho en verdad la tardanza, pero es que mi lap, falleció (el funeral fue muy conmovedor) y con ello gran parte de mis archivos y documentos se perdieron, por eso tarde tanto en poder actualizar, aunque es un capitulo corto, pero es para no tenerlos en suspenso y que sepan que sigo viva, no es lo que tenía planeado anteriormente, pero espero que les guste, así que luces, cámara, acción y reacción:**_

_**Capítulo 15: Tomando acciones**_

Silencio… es lo único que se escucha en ese momento para tres individuos, a pesar de estar en un parque público y que el ruido es ensordecedor, para esos tres todo ha dejado de existir.

Seiya no puede creer lo que está viendo, un "muñeco" acaba de hablar, y no solo eso, él sabe que existen juguetes tan avanzados que pueden reaccionar ante casi cualquier estimulo, pero este, puede sentir que, aunque muy sutil, despide una considerable energía que solo los seres vivos son capaces de poseer.

Sakura está en shock, nunca sintió que Kero se haya colado a su bolso, y si sobreviven a esto, ese muñeco podría declararse muerto por semejante descuido de su parte.

En cuanto a Kero, solo quiere que se lo trague la tierra por hacer que lo descubran, se había metido en la bolsa de Sakura por dos razones, una para conocer mejor a este muchachito de cola de caballo y sus intenciones con Sakura, ya que no quiere que sufra otra vez por un ligero enamoramiento, y dos, pues para poder comer los dulces que Sakura eche al bolso, pero ahora… un sudor frio le recorre todo el cuerpo.

¡¿Qué es esta cosa?! –exclama sorprendido Seiya sin dejar de ver a Kero.

Etto… puedo explicarlo –menciona nerviosa Sakura.

Seiya la voltea a ver, luego a Kero, de nuevo a Sakura y una última vez a Kero, realmente está confuso, pero lanzando un suspiro acepta- bien Sakura, quiero oír tu explicación –y Sakura, metiendo de golpe a Kero en su bolsa, le pide a Seiya que la siga a un lugar menos público.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

Me la estoy pasando bien cariño –y por la expresión alegre de la rubia, y lo pegada que esta al brazo de Itachi, sentía que flotaba en las nubes.

Yo también la estoy pasando bien, sobre todo porque te tengo a mi lado querida –menciona Itachi aferrando con su brazo cautivo a Sery, cuando de repente siente que se detiene y este la mira extrañado- ¿Qué pasa Sery?

Mira –responde la rubia con ojos ensoñadores mirando un aparador, cuando Itachi mira lo que ella ve, una sonrisa aparece y la abraza por la espalda.

Se trata de una tienda de vestidos de novia, y el que estaba viendo Sery la tenía hechizada.

Es de estilo princesa con un escote sencillo pero a la vez coqueto, con algunos holanes con pedrería semejante a pequeños diamantes blancos que asemejaban una pequeña y elegante vía láctea y estaba coronado en el maniquí por un bonito velo de seda con un pequeño arreglo floral de rosas blancas, todo muy exquisitamente hecho.

Es hermoso –dice soñadora Sery

Y sin embargo, se vería opacado por tu belleza Sery –dice Itachi a su oído en un susurro ocasionándole escalofríos- será el amor, pero yo pienso que ningún vestido puede llegar a compararse a tu belleza natural.

¿No será que no quieres comprar un vestido tan caro? –pregunta bromista.

Sery, incluso si solo usaras harapos, tú siempre serás la más hermosa para mí –dice en un tono seductor y besando suavemente su mejilla- Sery Richards, te amo –y la abraza un poco más fuerte contra su pecho, a lo que la rubia se sonroja y acaricia suavemente los brazos del moreno.

Yo también te amo Itachi –y se voltea un poco para besarlo en los labios, sin ser conscientes que a unos cuantos metros, alguien los ve y muy molesto.

Maldito cretino –murmura Darién- pero disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque al final ella y Rini estarán donde deben estar, junto a mí –y discretamente se oculta en las sombras para planear su movida sin dejar de seguirlos.

En cuanto a la pareja.

Sery, sé que hemos planeado mucho la fecha, pero, ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos la próxima semana? –dice Itachi, a lo que Sery se sorprende enormemente.

¿Estás seguro Itachi? –Dice sorprendida- si por mí fuera y tú quisieras, nos casaríamos ahora mismo, ¿pero por qué quieres que nos casemos antes? –pregunta curiosa.

Porque ya no aguanto más estar sin ti y sin Catherine, ya no puedo soportar las noches que faltan para que seas mi esposa y que Catherine sea mi hija, simplemente ya las quiero junto a mí, como mi familia, mis amores… mis tesoros invaluables –dice honesto admitiendo algo que no diría frente a su familia biológica- tu, Sery Richards, haces que haga y diga cosas que jamás espere de mí mismo, me conviertes en otra persona.

Qué cosas dices Itachi –dice Sery con un tierno sonrojo- pero sí, me gustaría casarme contigo lo más pronto posible, pero… ¿no faltan muchos preparativos para que nos casemos?, como los invitados, la decoración y esas cosas –ante esta mención, Itachi no puede evitar reír un poco llamando la atención de la rubia- ¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunta extrañada, ya que no es muy común que Itachi haga eso.

Déjame decirte que mi madre, mi futura cuñada y Hinata-chan, aunque esta última casi obligada, han estado preparando nuestra boda desde hace semanas –Sery lo mira sorprendida- y creo que han estado en complot con tu madre, para afinar detalles, y al parecer, está de acuerdo.

Pero… ¿no se supone que deberíamos ser nosotros quienes planeáramos nuestra mejor noche de nuestra vida? –dice con un puchero que divierte más al Uchiha.

Eso dije yo, pero ya conoces a tu madre y la mía es casi igual, pero vele el lado positivo, nos permitieron pasar el tiempo juntos –y aun que están en una calle publica, le besa el cuello.

¡Itachi! –exclama Sery muy sonrojada.

¿Qué? –dice lo más inocente que pudo- solo le enseño al mundo que tú eres a la única mujer que amo y deseo –en ese momento suena el celular de Sery, a lo que a regañadientes Itachi la suelta, ella se aleja un poco para contestar.

¿Bueno? –pregunta, y su cara se ilumina un poco al oír que es su hija- hola cariño, ¿Cómo te va con tus abuelos? –Pregunta con una sonrisa- me alegra oírlo, y sí, estoy con Itachi –voltea a verlo y el esboza una sonrisa- claro que iremos a verte al rato cielo, nunca nos olvidaríamos de ti, ya que eres nuestro tesoro –luego de un pequeño monologo de su hija- sí, nos veremos al rato y pasaremos el resto del día juntos, es una promesa cielo… si cariño, yo también te quiero mucho, cuídate y se buena con tus abuelos… besos a ti también –y cuelga.

¿Qué pasa con mi princesita? –pregunta curioso el moreno.

Simplemente que está un poco preocupada porque su madre al parecer no le dieron su beso de las buenas noches –dice sonriendo- pero ya imaginaras de quien es la culpa.

Bueno, prometo compensarla, porque al parecer tú ya decidiste como hacer eso, ¿no? –pregunta con una ceja levantada.

Así es mi estimado señor, por lo que en la tarde espero que no tenga algún plan, ya que pasara el resto del día con mi hija y conmigo.

No desearía mejor retribución que esa –dice el moreno, por lo que se acerca a Sery y la toma de la mano para retirarse de ahí, sin saber que son seguidos de cerca por Darién.

De vuelta con Sakura y Seiya.

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran en un parque, en la parte más alejada y oculta del lugar, ambos mirándose durante unos instantes, y Kero, que está sumamente nervioso, ahora se encuentra volando cerca de la castaña, ansioso por que Seiya comprenda lo que están a punto de mostrarle.

Seiya –empieza Sakura un poco nerviosa- antes que nada quiero hacerte una pregunta –se queda callada un momento, como tratando de ordenar las palabras- ¿tú crees en la magia? –suelta finalmente la pregunta.

No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el pequeño? -Pregunta Seiya sin entender muy bien.

Tiene mucho que ver, pero responde, ¿crees en la magia? –esta vez pregunta un poco más alto.

Si –dice rotundo Seiya- en mi vida he visto muchas cosas "cerezo", por lo que sí creo en la magia –responde con honestidad, entonces Sakura sonríe ampliamente.

Entonces por favor, no digas nada hasta que termine con lo que te tengo que mostrar –entonces Sakura saca de entre su blusa un colgante que lleva atado al cuello, un adorno color rosa con una estrella, y empieza a recitar- "llave que guardas la verdadera forma de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate! –y entonces una luz envuelve a aquel dije mientras decía esas palabras, y al instante que decía cada palabra, el "adorno" empezó a dar vueltas hasta que lentamente se elevó en el aire y casi en un parpadeo tomo la forma de un báculo color rosa con la estrella rodeada de un círculo del mismo color que el báculo, y de cuyos costados salían dos pequeñas alas blancas, Seiya simplemente se queda sorprendido al ver eso.

Ahora, por favor no te asustes –dice Sakura viéndolo, y luego ve a Kero, solamente asiente con la cabeza ante lo cual el pequeño muñeco asiente.

Entonces sus pequeñas alas crecen hasta ser inmensas alas emplumadas que rodean su cuerpo, entonces un resplandor dorado lo cubre y cuando las alas se abren, Seiya ve sorprendido que en lugar del pequeño peluche, ahora había un enorme león con alas y unos curiosos accesorios en su cabeza y pecho.

¿Estás sorprendido muchacho? –pregunta Kero con la voz grave de su verdadera forma.

Etto… ¿y tú quién eres? –pregunta Seiya haciendo que a Kero le salga una gota de sudor y caiga a un costado, como cuando Sakura vio por primera vez su verdadero yo.

Luego de esa impresión inicial, Sakura empieza a decirle su pasado con las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura, de sus aventuras y experiencias, pero omitiendo lo de Shaoran y los demás.

Wow –dice Seiya impactado- ¿y dices que desde tus diez años te has dedicado a capturar esas cartas?, eso es simplemente increíble.

Ante tal comentario Sakura se sonroja- bueno, reconozco que fue difícil algunas veces, pero siempre tuve ayuda y Kero supo guiarme en cada momento –responde sonriendo, entonces Seiya voltea a ver al león y lo analiza detenidamente.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Kero al ver como lo estudia.

El nombre de Kerberos te sienta bien en esta forma, pero en tu forma de peluche el de Kero es perfecto –y nuevamente le sale una gota de sudor a Kero.

No necesito tu opinión con respecto a mi nombre –dice orgulloso el león mirando hacia otro lado.

Jajaja, no te enojes Kero, pero tiene razón –dice Sakura alegre, pero luego ve a Seiya un poco más seria- y bien Seiya… ¿entiendes porque no dije nada antes?, y espero que me comprendas por favor –y sin querer, un nudo se forma en su estómago esperando la respuesta del moreno.

Seiya la mira, y aun que no es psíquico, de alguna forma sabe lo que piensa Sakura, una sonrisa un tanto boba aparece en sus labios, si ella supiera las cosas que hiso en el pasado, si bien, son parecidas pero en diferente escala, él seria el que tuviera que pedirle que lo comprendiera y aceptara por ser quien es.

Los segundos parecen horas, y Sakura está al borde de un colapso nervioso por el silencio, pero entonces Seiya da un suspiro, se acerca a Sakura, y la ve a los ojos.

Cerezo –dice Seiya- aunque fueras la mujer más sencilla del mundo, te acepto tal y como eres, me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi, y no es por tu apariencia física, sino lo que hay dentro de ti, y si te soy sincero, yo también guardo muchos secretos, pero creo que te los diré en otra ocasión, ya han sido muchas emociones por un solo día –y lentamente se acerca a ella, hasta que unen sus labios en un suave beso, y durarían así un rato, de no ser que cierto animal mágico tose un poco y hace que ambos chicos volteen algo sonrojados.

Bu-bueno Seiya –tartamudea Sakura- gracias por creerme y no asustarte –dice Sakura sonriendo.

Descuida Cerezo, como dije, yo también tengo secretos –le sonríe también, pero hay una duda que le pica a Seiya y pregunta- y bueno… ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes? –a lo que Sakura sonríe, ya que se esperaba esa tipo de preguntas.

Pues veras, para empezar puedo crear una barrera protectora, lo que nos sirvió para evitar que la gente viera a Kero o que viera cuando mostré mi báculo, pero eso es magia que aprendí con práctica, mi verdadero poder proviene de ellas –y sacudiendo suavemente su báculo, de su bolsa salen una pequeña cantidad de luces color rosa, las cuales rodean a Sakura, y al instante, revelan ser exactamente las cartas Sakura, quienes flotan tranquilamente alrededor de su dueña y amiga.

Wow, ¿así que estas son las cartas que mencionaste? –Dice Seiya sorprendido- ¿y qué tipos de poderes tienen?

Sakura ríe como hace tiempo no lo ha hecho, y procede a explicarle a Seiya que hace cada carta, y claro, menciona sus poderes especiales propios, pero lo que no saben, es que si bien están a salvo de la gente "normal", la presencia mágica de Sakura ha llamado la atención de dos personas.

En otro lado

Ese es el poder mágico de Sakura –dice Eriol con una actitud seria- y aun que intenta esconderla… todavía es muy fuerte como para no pasar desapercibida.

Y no está lejos –dice Shaoran- es nuestra oportunidad.

No estoy segura de esto –dice Tomoyo afligida por el plan que idearon.

Tranquila Daidouji, si todo sale bien, será como si nada hubiera pasado con Sakura –trata de calmarla el castaño, y a sabiendas que no es correcto lo que está a punto de hacer, él, Yue y Eriol junto a sus guardianes salen en dirección de donde sienten la presencia de Sakura, dejando a una Tomoyo preocupada.

En otra parte.

Lita anda caminando por la calle, pensativa, ansiosa, temerosa, en fin, una gran cantidad de emociones son las que siente en este momento, ya que aún no sabe cómo pedirle perdón a Serena; desde que salió del restaurant donde estaba con Mina y Amy se pregunta una y otra vez como es que podrá hablar con ella, y una vez que esté de frente, ¿Qué le dirá?, es más que obvio que ella no recuerda nada, ¿y si solo le trae tristeza y dolor?, eso es algo que realmente no quiere causarle desde la última vez, tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta por donde va y termina chocando con alguien.

Discúlpeme –dice de inmediato con la otra persona, pero cuando va viendo quien es- ¿Michiru? –pregunta un poco sorprendida al verla.

¡Lita! –Responde ella- que sorpresa verte.

Si, después de lo de aquello… hace tiempo que no nos vemos –y ambas bajan la mirada al saber que era "aquello"- pero ¿Qué te trae a Tokio?, creí que estabas en una gira –intenta desviar el tema para evitar sentirse mal.

Pues veras… sé que Serena está viva –va directo al grano.

Lita la mira sorprendida, pero se endereza y la ve directo a los ojos- sí, yo también lo sé, ya la he visto, y esta con Rini –sonríe un poco, pero luego pone una actitud seria- pero parece ser que ha perdido la memoria.

¿Y eso qué? –dice Michiru- aunque se haya olvidado de mí no me impedirá que me disculpe por lo cruel que fui con ella, y si no logra recordarme, pienso iniciar una nueva amistad con ella, una en donde debí haberla aceptado tal y como era, no como los demás querían que fuera –y por su mirada, Lita sabe que lo hará, por lo que sin querer una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

Tienes razón, yo también hare lo mismo, ella es mi amiga, y fue la única que me acepto pese a mi reputación, debí defenderla cuando los demás estuvieron en su contra.

Parece que las dos tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos las dos juntas a donde esta nuestra amiga? –Dice Michiru sonriendo.

Me parece bien –contesta animada Lita- pero… ¿sabes dónde está? –pregunta ya que desconoce el paradero de la rubia.

Si, y hacia allá me dirigía en este instante, ¿vienes conmigo?

Claro que si –responde entusiasmada Lita, y así ambas parten a ver a su amiga, sin saber que una serie de eventos está a punto de desatarse.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien, es todo por ahora, y una vez más lamento que sea tan corto, pero ya explique las razones, ahora, pasemos a lo siguiente.**_

_**Desde un principio les había dicho que esto no sería un fic común con Darién y Serena como pareja, y mas de una vez recalque eso, así que a aquellos que no les gusta mi fic, pues lo lamento, pero por ustedes, varias veces les dije que no sería un Serena/Darién, pero parece que no leen las advertencias, y si no les gusta lo que escribo, simplemente no lo lean, no hace falta ser ofensivo en sus reviews, así que aguántense, no será un Serena-Darién, ni hoy, ni cuando vuelva a publicar, ni cuando termine este fic, y aun que me gusta la pareja (no estoy en contra de ella) a mí me gusta variar las relaciones, allá ustedes si no quedan conformes, pero primero me complazco a mí misma y luego a mis lectores, y a los que son fieles a la historia, una disculpa si esto los ofende, pero la verdad ya me molesto que a cada rato me critiquen que por que no solucionan Darién y Serena sus problemas y acaben juntos, simplemente no lo hare, incluso hice una encuesta para ver con quien se quedaba Serena, y el ganador fue Itachi, y reitero, si ya no les gusta cómo va mi fic, simplemente no lo lean, nadie los obliga, ni los amenaza con un arma, o pierden dinero por leer esta historia, así que ni modo para aquellos inconformes, ya les advertí, y si quieren criticar, que no sea con el mismo tema de que debo emparejar a Serena y Darién, porque repito, no lo hare, y también quiero decir, por favor, no me apuren en actualizar, las ideas a veces no brotan con la frecuencia que uno quisiera, y menos si solo te mandan reviews con amenazas o apurándote, actualizare cuando pueda, soy una mujer ocupada, y créanme, no es fácil lo que hago, y menos ahora que perdí varios de mis archivos donde venían mis ideas, así que por favor, comprensión y paciencia, nadie morirá porque me tarde en actualizar, por último, una disculpa si a alguien le pareció ofensivo esto, pero ya me canse de tanta incomprensión.**_

_**Dejando ya estas aclaraciones, debo pedir un favor a mis fieles y queridos lectores, como perdí mis archivos y parte de mis ideas, les quiero preguntar, ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara a continuación en la historia?, acepto sugerencias, y las que me parezcan las mejores, pues las añadiré, porque se viene un conflicto tanto para Serena como para Sakura de parte de los que alguna vez fueron sus seres queridos, así que quiero ver que me sugieren (menos una reconciliación con Darién o Shaoran, eso jamás pasara) sin más que decir, espero ansiosa sus sugerencias, y como siempre digo, sean felices, coman frutas y verduras, pórtense bien, y si no, inviten a portarse mal, sean buenos, y como siempre digo . . . . **_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


	16. empieza la tormenta

_**Como dijo terminator, ill be back, y volví, jejeje, con un nuevo capítulo para mis preciosos lectores, de antemano quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron sus sugerencias, las cuales de cierto modo me ayudaron a inspirarme en este fic, una disculpa si los que mandaron su sugerencia no aparece, pero aun así me ayudaron a idear lo que pasara a continuación, por eso mil y un gracias de nuevo. Y como no me gusta hacer esperar, pues luces.**_

_**Cámara**_

_**Acción:**_

_**Capítulo 16: Empieza la tormenta, confrontaciones inesperadas, sucesos indeseados.**_

El tiempo transcurre de modo normal, durante la tarde de aquel día, una pareja de enamorados pasea por el parque, ella feliz de que aquel hombre que le está robando el sueño y los suspiros acepte el hecho de que no es una chica común y ordinaria, sino que es una poderosa maga y posee una criatura como guardián, le alegra que este hombre la acepte tal y como es, mientras que el, simplemente agradece que ella le haya tenido la suficiente confianza como para revelarle aquel secreto, aunque el también guarda uno casi igual de importante, solo esperando el momento adecuado y rezando porque ella también lo acepte tal y como es.

Y en otra parte, otra pareja con una pequeña niña comparten un momento en familia, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que ya son una familia feliz, pese al serio aspecto de aquel hombre, y puede verse a millas de distancia el amor que sienten tanto la mujer como el hombre con las miradas furtivas de ambos y los tiernos sonrojos de aquella hermosa mujer rubia, cualquiera diría que nada ni nadie podría interferir con esa felicidad…

Y sin embargo, para ambas parejas, si hay quienes van a poner a prueba esa felicidad.

Con Sery, Catherine e Itachi.

¿Y ya decidiste donde será nuestra luna de miel? –pregunta Itachi a su prometida, mientras que ambos observan a su hija atentamente mientras esta juega en los columpios de un parque.

Si te soy sincera, todavía no querido, pero me gustaría que fuera en alguna playa tranquila o algún lugar histórico para poder turistear –responde la rubia tranquila mientras ve feliz a su hija- pero si te soy sincera… me gustaría que Catherine fuera con nosotros.

Itachi sonríe tiernamente, sabe que su prometida difícilmente se despega de su hija, pero en vez de sentirse hecho a un lado o desplazado, simplemente admira y se enamora más de ella, y si es honesto, el también quisiera llevarla con ellos, pero una niña pequeña en un viaje de enamorados, como que sería demasiado aburrido para la pequeña.

Te comprendo cariño, pero ten en cuenta que si mi hija, sí, mi hija –aclara al ver como Sery lo mira asombrada- esa niña será mi hija, porque la amo tanto como amo a su madre, pero como te decía, si la llevamos con nosotros, solo se aburriría, y nosotros no podríamos disfrutarnos el uno al otro –comenta con un tono coqueto que hace sonrojar a la rubia.

Tonto –murmura Sery con la cara toda roja por el comentario- pero tienes razón, la pobre se aburriría –entonces voltea a ver a la niña, pero siente que su corazón se paraliza cuando ve la escena frente a sus ojos.

Catherine está hablando con una persona, y esa persona se trata nada más y nada menos que el doctor Darién Chiba.

Sery se pone pálida, y de un brinco se levanta extrañando a su prometido que la mira con rareza, pero no tiene tiempo de preguntarle que le ocurre porque rápidamente ella se acerca a donde está su hija, y es entonces cuando nota la presencia del doctor.

Buenas tardes señorita Richards, es un gusto volver a verla –dice Darién con una voz seria, aun que sonríe de un modo que pone más que incomoda a Sery.

Doctor Chiba –es lo único que dice la rubia.

Déjeme decirle, que acabo de tener el placer de conocer a su hermosa hija –esta vez el tono de Darién es de añoranza mientras ve a la niña- es idéntica a usted, pero también puedo ver que tiene algunos rasgos que supongo son de su padre –y con este comentario siente un nudo en el estómago, ya que desea con todas sus fuerzas recuperar a sus princesas.

Sery está petrificada, preocupada, el tono que usa para hablar la está alterando, y un zumbido empieza a surgir en su cabeza, pero la preocupación por su hija es mayor y solo se queda ahí parada esperando cualquier movimiento de ese hombre.

¿En serio me parezco a mi papa? –dice con un brillo en los ojos la pequeña Catherine, ajena a la tensión que hay en su madre.

Bueno, te pareces más a tu mama, pero en definitiva, tienes algunas facciones que no se parecen a ella, así que si, te pareces a tu padre –dice con orgullo, pero a continuación lo que dice la niña le sienta como un golpe al estómago.

¡VIVA! –Grita emocionada- me parezco a papa Itachi –dice alegre ignorando la mueca de desagrado que pone el moreno.

Por su parte, este comentario hace reaccionar a Sery, quien con sumo cuidado toma a su hija en sus brazos y se aleja un poco de Darién.

Si me disculpa doctor Chiba, estoy con mi "ESPOSO" en una salida en familia, y no creo que a él le agrade mucho que lo dejemos solo tanto tiempo –dice Sery para alejarse de él, el zumbido en su cabeza va aumentando, y la sensación de peligro cerca de él la asusta enormemente.

Por su parte Darién se pone molesto, pero lo disimula muy bien y solo se queda observando cómo es que sus dos amores se alejan en dirección a aquel hombre que osa ocupar un lugar que no le pertenece.

Solo espera, mi Serena, pronto tú, Rini y yo estaremos juntos –y se retira del lugar en completo silencio, tal y como llego.

En cuanto a Sery, ella llega un poco agitada al lado de Itachi; este al verla se preocupa de inmediato y se acerca a ella.

¿Está todo bien amor? –pregunta preocupado.

Si… solo estoy algo acalorada, eso es todo, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? –dice la joven madre para evitar las preguntas de su prometido, y gracias al cielo, Catherine parece estar de acuerdo y lo expresa alegremente.

¡SI!, helado, yo quiero un helo grande de chocolate y vainilla –comenta entusiasta tomando la mano de su madre con una mano y de inmediato toma la de Itachi con la otra, y casi arrastrándolos los jala al puesto de helados que vio cerca- ¿sabes algo papa?, me dijeron que me parezco a ti –ese comentario capta la atención de ambos adultos, pero sobre todo Itachi, quien también no le pasa desapercibido que le dijo papa, y no papa Itachi, cosa que lo emociona.

Pero en cuanto a Sery, ver a Darién le causa escalofríos, y por primera vez desde que lo conoció siente que es alguien de peligro, mas no dice nada, porque no quiere arruinar la felicidad de su hija en este momento.

Cae la noche.

Para muchos, esta hora es ideal para ir a una cita con un ser querido, pasarla bien e ir a divertirse a algún lugar con los amigos, pero para cierto grupo, es el momento ideal para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero para un miembro en especial… las dudas y la culpa se hacen presentes.

Está todo listo –dice Shaoran- han estado juntos todo el día y no se han dado cuenta de que los hemos estado siguiendo por horas –su mirada esta fija en una pareja que está perdida en su propio mundo, ajena a los acontecimientos que están por suceder.

Esperemos un poco más –comenta Eriol- si aparecemos de improvisto, Sakura invocara su báculo y de seguro Kerberos nos atacara, hay que tener paciencia.

¿Están seguros de esto? –La pregunta nerviosa de Tomoyo capta la atención de ambos hombres que voltean a verla- yo… no creo que sea buena idea.

Tomoyo –le habla Shaoran con voz dura- quieres que Sakura vuelva con nosotros, ¿no? –la morena baja la mirada pensativa- y tu bien sabes que después de lo que paso ella se alejó completamente de nosotros, y nunca se puso en contacto con alguien, sé que es un método un tanto despreciable lo que haremos, pero es necesario si queremos recuperarla.

Tomoyo baja la cabeza, en verdad quiere a Sakura de vuelta con ella, y no hay día que no se arrepienta ni se culpe por lo que paso hace años, aún sigue sin entender como paso, porque la abandono y creyó las mentiras de otra en lugar de la palabras de su mejor amiga, pero sin embargo, el método que Shaoran planeo no la convence, pero está atada de manos y solo puede seguirlos, esperando no arrepentirse en el futuro.

En cuanto a Sakura y Seiya.

Sabes Seiya –habla Sakura con una voz tranquila- por mucho tiempo, pensé que jamás podría sentirme tan feliz, y ahora, el estar contigo, siento como si fuera un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar nunca.

Seiya sonríe ante las palabras de Sakura sintiéndose dichoso, lo que alguna vez llego a sentir por Serena siempre lo recordara con cariño y alegría, pero los sentimientos que en este momento siente por Sakura, son más grandes y sin comparación de lo que sintió por su bombón, realmente esta chica se ha instalado profundamente en su corazón, y hará lo que sea para poder estar junto a ella.

Yo siento lo mismo Sakura –confiesa Seiya- por eso… sé que es un tanto apresurado, pero lo que trato de decir es… -se notan los poderosos nervios en el moreno, y Sakura se le queda viendo curiosa, hasta que finalmente Seiya inhala profundamente y lo suelta de golpe- ¿quieresserminoviaSakuraKinomoto?

Sakura se queda paralizada, si bien ha disfrutado de la compañía de Seiya desde que se conocieron, jamás pensó que se le declararía, y menos de esa forma, su mente trabaja a mil por hora, por un lado teme que este sea un sueño y nuevamente este sola, con el corazón afligido por los sucesos del pasado, pero por otro lado, es feliz, por primera vez desde hace mucho, y obviamente excluyendo la parte de vivir con los Richards, que fueron momentos muy dichosos, es feliz de que alguien la quiera, que la aprecie, incluso que acepte el hecho de ser una maga, por lo que ha tomado una decisión que quizás afecte su vida.

En cuanto a Seiya, los segundos se le hacen siglos por el silencio de Sakura, su cara no demuestra ninguna reacción, y eso lo pone más que ansioso, hasta que al fin, Sakura mueve los labios en un susurro que Seiya no puede escuchar.

¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta ansioso.

Si quiero –susurra Sakura un poco más fuerte, pero aun así Seiya sigue sin oírla bien.

Sakura, no puedo oírte bien, por favor, dilo más alto –suplica el moreno con cara de cachorrito regañado por culpa de la ansiedad.

¡SI QUIERO! –Finalmente lo grita Sakura- ¡SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA SEIYA, SI, SI, SI QUIERO!

Y sin previo aviso, la jovencita se arroja a los brazos de Seiya, ocasionando que este se quede paralizado en el momento en que los labios de ella entran en contacto con los de el en un beso de puro y verdadero amor.

La sensación es indescriptible, una enorme mescla de sentimientos agradables que lo dejan aturdido pero con una felicidad que pensó que jamás tendría, ambos pensaban eso, ella por los infortunios de su pasado, el por qué creyó que solamente su bombón podría hacerlo feliz, y sin embargo, ahora todo eso es el pasado, están disfrutando su presente, para, en la mente de ambos, tener un futuro brillante los dos juntos.

Y sin embargo, justo cuando el beso termina por falta del tan necesario aire, Sakura parece estar en trance y de inmediato empuja a Seiya con fuerza separándolos bruscamente.

Seiya está aturdido por ese repentino movimiento, y cree que quizás Sakura cambio de opinión y lo está rechazando, pero justo cuando iba a reclamarle algo, una línea de fuego cruza entre ambos jóvenes, justo en el sitio donde se encontraba Seiya que, de no haber sido por el empujón de Sakura, le habría dado de lleno esas flamas.

Aturdido por eso y a la vez confundido, mira en dirección de donde vinieron esas flamas, y lo que ve es a 4 personas y un animal, dos de ellos parecen normales, aunque uno, un hombre castaño de ojos cafés parece estar furioso, el otro, un joven de posiblemente la misma edad del castaño de cabello negro, ojos azules y usaba lentes parece no tener expresión alguna, solo destila seriedad, en cuanto a los otros, hay un ángel de cabellos blancos y mirada fría, la mujer que los acompaña parece casi un hada con esas alas de mariposa, y el animal se ve como una pantera, molesto y preocupado, Seiya se reincorpora rápidamente y se coloca frente a Sakura en señal de protección.

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren? –pregunta molesto, e instintivamente lleva su mano dentro de su chaqueta donde está su transformador, pero la voz de Sakura lo saca de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué quieres Shaoran? –la voz de Sakura se oye tensa, y más al ver a sus "amigos" juntos, esto le da una mala sensación.

Sakura… por favor, vuelve conmigo –dice Shaoran con voz casi suplicante, mientras ve con cierto desdén a Seiya y con suplica a Sakura- te necesito Sakura, todos te necesitamos, te ruego que olvides el pasado y me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, como lo teníamos planeado, como cuando íbamos a casarnos.

Ante esta mención, tanto Sakura como Seiya se tensan por diferentes razones, Sakura por recordar el pasado y Seiya al enterarse que su Sakura estuvo a punto de casarse.

Olvídalo Li –dice con voz seria la chica- el pasado es eso, pasado, tú me hiciste mucho daño al desconfiar de mí, al creer que yo era alguien sin escrúpulos, pero sobre todo, que le hallas creído a alguien que solamente quería destruir nuestra relación; no, no pienso volver contigo a vivir el resto de mis días con el temor de que vuelvas a desconfiar de mi o de que creas las cosas que otras personas te dicen –y por la mirada de Sakura, ella habla más que en serio- además, justo ahora estoy iniciando una relación con alguien que me aprecia, que no se dejó deslumbrar por otros, y si según recuerdo, al principio cuando nos conocimos no fui alguien de tu agrado, así que si aún tienes algo de aprecio por mí, déjame seguir mi vida con alguien a quien quiero.

Seiya la mira asombrado, si bien él también la quiere, le sorprende que ella lo reconozca y más en una situación como esa, y simplemente el corazón se le llena de dicha.

Pero por su parte Shaoran se enfurece, esperaba no tener que recurrir a estas medidas, pero si Sakura no vuelve con él por las buenas, será por las malas.

Sakura… -la voz de Shaoran suena dura, y Sakura siente un escalofrió al ver su mirada- volverás conmigo, te guste o no -y sin previo aviso saca su espada y uno de sus pergaminos- ¡Dios del Rayo Ven! –y como tantas veces Sakura lo vio cuando eran niños, del pergamino salen rayos que están dirigidos hacia Seiya

Ella actúa rápidamente, y en un instante su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca una carta.

¡Shield! –Exclama Sakura y un campo de energía la cubre junto con Seiya protegiéndolos del ataque- por favor Shaoran, no quiero pelear contigo.

Pero Shaoran hace oídos sordos y voltea a ver a sus aliados, los cuales asienten y actúan entonces.

Eriol usando su báculo aísla a todos del mundo exterior y ahora se encuentran totalmente solos, mientras que Yue y Rubymoon se lanzan a atacar a los jóvenes con sus cristales en una lluvia que impacta duramente el campo de fuerza que pone ella.

Yue, detente por favor –suplica Sakura a su otrora guardián.

Esto es por tu bien Sakura, así que ríndete y sede a las peticiones de Li –dice con voz fría el ángel mientras intensifica su ataque.

Se buena chica Sakura, y acepta que debes estar junto a Li –esta vez fue Rubymoon quien habla.

Mientras que Spinelsun espera el momento de actuar, ya que en ese momento Shaoran y Eriol se unen al ataque, uno lanzando ráfagas de fuego de sus pergaminos, y el otro con rayos que caen del cielo invocados por su poder mágico.

Por su parte Sakura sabe que aunque el campo de protección puede resistir los constantes ataques, sus fuerzas no duraran para siempre, y no quiere exponer a Seiya a los ataques de ellos, por lo que toma una decisión radical.

Seiya –el aludido voltea a ver- quiero decirte que, pase lo que pase, he llegado a enamorarme de ti, eres una persona buena que supo sacarme de mi oscuridad cuando lo necesite, y eso es algo que siempre recordare en mi corazón.

Las palabras de Sakura ponen en alerta al moreno, no le gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta situación para nada.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura? –le tiemblan las manos y está sudando por temor a la respuesta de ella.

Solo digo que, sin importar que me suceda, yo te amo Seiya Kou, nunca lo olvides –le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y en un instante deshace el escudo protector, toma a Seiya de su chaqueta para apartarlo de un ataque inminente y se lo lleva corriendo a toda prisa hasta tomar una distancia considerable, luego voltea a verlo y lo besa con la misma intensidad de hace unos momentos- te amo, y perdóname por esto –entonces saca otra carta- ¡Sleep! –invoca Sakura a una pequeña hada que de inmediato se acerca a Seiya y lo pone a dormir al instante, luego de eso vuelve a convocar la carta escudo alrededor de él y lo contempla brevemente, en sus ojos se refleja preocupación, un poco de miedo, pero sin embargo también se puede ver el amor que ella siente ahora por él, y sin saberlo, una carta brilla más que las otras en donde Sakura las tiene guardadas, pero al escuchar la voz de Shaoran, sale de su ensimismamiento y les planta cara.

¿Finalmente aceptas volver conmigo Sakura? –pregunta Shaoran una vez que le dieron alcance.

Ya te lo dije… Li –dice con enojo Sakura volteando a verlo- déjame continuar con mi vida.

Lo siento, pero eso no es posible –dicta Shaoran con voz siniestra- pero descuida Sakura, hare que olvides todo eso que tanto daño te causo, y será un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

Y Sakura entiende lo que él está planeando hacer.

Entonces sin previo aviso, Spinelsun aparece de la nada y trata de derribar a Sakura, pero en esos momentos Kero, que estaba al pendiente de la situación decide hacer acto de presencia e intercepta a la pantera tomando su verdadera forma.

Valla, valla, pero si el buen Kerberos hace acto de presencia –dice con algo de burla Spinelsun.

Ha pasado tiempo Spinelsun –dice retadoramente Kero- pero nunca pensé que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, seria porque ustedes quieren dañar a Sakura –entonces su pelaje se eriza un poco y muestra los dientes en señal de furia.

Te equivocas Kerberos, si hacemos esto, es por el bien de Sakura y de rectificar lo que sucedió en el pasado, así que en vez de luchar con nosotros, deberías ayudarnos –esta vez es Eriol el que habla, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su antiguo guardián.

Olvídalo Hirahizawa, mi lealtad es y siempre será hacia Sakura –ve con desprecio a Yue- no como otros.

Si así lo quieren –dice Shaoran- que así sea –y una vez más vuelve a atacar.

Sakura invoca la carta Fly y unas hermosas alas salen de su espalda, ya que ya no cuenta con la ayuda de Shield, por lo que se dedica ahora a esquivar los ataques de Shaoran y Eriol.

En cuanto a Kero, él se enfrasca en una lucha muy pareja con Spinelsun, ambos se atacan como dos leones salvajes, se arañan la cara, se muerden, esquivan, retroceden, y en un par de ocasiones toman distancia y se lanzan fuego el uno al otro ocasionando una explosión debido a que la intensidad de sus ataques es casi el mismo, pero esta tan concentrado en la lucha, que no se da cuenta cuando Yue y Rubymoon lo atacan por la espalda, haciendo que ruja de dolor, cosa que aprovecha Spinelsun y lo ataca una vez más con su fuego dando un golpe directo, el cual se mescla con los constantes ataques de ambos guardianes de la luna los cuales terminan cuando Kero yace inconsciente en el suelo en su forma de peluche.

¡KERO! –grita Sakura al ver a su fiel amigo tirado en el suelo, enojada, saca una carta Sakura- ¡Freeze! –y de la carta emerge un gran pez blanco con una joya en la frente el cual se dirige a los guardianes.

Al ver esto tanto Rubymoon como Yue se separan, entonces el pez se dirige a Spinelsun quien intenta detenerlo usando sus fuego, pero es inútil y solo crea vapor, bloqueándose a sí mismo la vista, y es cuando siente el impacto del ataque de la carta el cual lo congela inmediatamente.

Maldición… no puedo ver nada –dice Yue, ya que el vapor que creo Spinelsun es mucha y no le permite ver nada, cuando decide usar sus habilidades de viento, escucha la voz de su antigua ama muy cerca de él.

¡Arrow! –dice Sakura, e inmediatamente Yue se ve envuelto en un ataque de miles de flechas que el a duras penas puede cubrirse al crear un campo protector, pero de inmediato escucha a Sakura decir… -¡Thunder! –y cuando la oye, es detrás de él, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un rayo con la forma de un felino le da en la espalda con tanta fuerza que le hace perder el conocimiento y cae pesadamente al suelo, volviendo a ser Yukito.

En cuanto a Rubymoon, ella solo escucha todo, y entonces se pone nerviosa ya que está en la misma situación que Yue, la espera la pone ansiosa, y cuando escucha un ruido detrás de ella, con pánico ataca sin pensar y escucha a alguien quejarse de dolor, cree que le dio a Sakura y se acerca a comprobar, pero para su horror, a quien ve herido es a Eriol.

¡Amo! –Dice asustada Rubymoon y se acerca a ayudarlo- por favor perdóneme creí que era Sakura y lo ataque sin pensar.

Pero entonces cuando Eriol voltea a verla, solo sonríe y dice- caíste –entonces una luz brillante lo envuelve y revela que es la carta Mirror usando un disfraz de Eriol para luego desaparecer, y es cuando Rubymoon siente un poderoso golpe que la manda a volar y estrellarse fuertemente contra un árbol, cuando trata de mirar que paso, ve a Sakura que tiene el puño levantado hacia ella, y un aura mágica la rodea, entonces entiende que uso la carta Power en sí misma y cae desmayada.

Sakura suspira un poco, la verdad no quería lastimar a ninguno, pero no le dejaron alternativa, entonces siente una ráfaga de aire que aleja el vapor y de inmediato siente como unas flamas le golpean la espalda, dándole a sus alas y haciendo que la carta Fly vuelva a la normalidad, se había olvidado de Eriol y Shaoran, y estos aprovecharon la ocasión para atacarla.

Sin duda te has vuelto más fuerte y astuta Sakura, debo felicitarte por eso –reconoce Eriol- ¿pero podrás contra nosotros dos? –y se pone en guardia al igual que Shaoran.

Sakura no quiere pelear, pero no le dejan opción, y en un parpadeo llama a la carta Shoot y le dispara a Eriol justo en su mano donde tiene su báculo haciendo que lo suelte y caiga a unos metros lejos de él, y antes de que pueda recuperarlo, Sakura usa la carta Sandy y crea una trampa de arena donde el báculo de Eriol se hunde, y sin dar crédito a lo sucedido con su bastón, Sakura ahora usa en el la carta Wood con el cual lo captura en una enredadera de madera inmovilizándolo.

Si, te has vuelto una excelente maga –dice Eriol sonriente y volviéndose un simple espectador de la lucha entre su sucesora de su vida pasada y el descendiente de esa misma vida.

Poe ultima vez Li, vete y déjame seguir mi vida –dice Sakura ya no con dulzura o suplica, sino con voz dura y seria.

No me iré si no es contigo a mi lado –y entonces se lanza contra ella con su espada.

Sakura de inmediato invoca la carta Sword y su báculo se convierte en una elegante espada, entonces comienza una intensa lucha de espadas entre Sakura y Shaoran, la cual es intensa con solo mirarla, el choque de ambas armas es estridente y ensordecedor, y la mirada de ambos contendientes es dura e implacable, ya que la decisión de Sakura está tomada, y nada la hará cambiar de parecer.

Pero para Shaoran, jamás la había visto tan hermosa, y su decisión solo se reafirma.

Luego de unos minutos de ese combate, finalmente Sakura en un movimiento elegante y bello logra arrebatarle la espada a Li de sus manos, para apuntarle directo al cuello con la punta de su arma.

Ríndete Shaoran, no quiero lastimarte, esto se terminó –pero la sonrisa del castaño la confunde.

No Sakura, esto aún no acaba –y en un rápido movimiento de artes marciales le toma el brazo y la arroja por sobre su hombro para lanzarla a unos metros de distancia- ¿se te olvida que también se artes marciales? –pregunta burlón.

Sakura solo se levanta algo adolorida por el golpe del impacto contra el suelo, pero ve a Shaoran aún más molesta.

No… no lo he olvidado –entonces saca otra carta- y espero que tu no hayas olvidado esta carta… ¡Fight! –exclama y un aura azul la rodea, ha invocado la carta de la pelea.

Una vez más los dos se enfrentan en un combate, pero ahora de artes marciales, si bien Shaoran tiene ventaja por haberlas practicado casi toda su vida, Sakura no se queda nada atrás, se mueve como toda una experta, incluso hace movimientos que sorprenden a Shaoran, derribándolo varias veces contra el suelo.

¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –pregunta desconcertado, si bien la carta le permite usar habilidades de lucha, nunca se esperó que fuera tan buena.

Como niñera de una niña bien acomodada y ama de llaves de una familia solvente, debo saber un poco más de lo básico para poder defender a mis jefes, mi mejor amiga y a la pequeña que quiero como a una hermanita, por eso se algo de defensa personal –responde segura de sí misma.

Shaoran solo se levanta y vuelve a luchar, pero no dura mucho, Sakura sabe defenderse y cuando ataca son movimientos tranquilos que usa para guardar energía, y al final, Shaoran es derribado cuando Sakura hace un combo pateándole a las costillas, dándole un puñetazo doble al pecho, otra patada al estómago, y remata con una patada de media luna inversa hacia el mentón, haciendo que Li caiga pesadamente al suelo.

Ahora si Shaoran, déjame en paz –dice Sakura con voz algo cansada por el esfuerzo, pero entonces oye que Li se ríe y voltea a verlo confundida.

Te olvidaste de alguien, Sakura –y al momento de decir eso, Sakura escucha un disparo silencioso y siente un pinchazo en su brazo derecho

Cuando ve, tiene un dardo tranquilizante incrustado, entonces mira en la dirección en donde vino aquel disparo y ve a Tomoyo que trae en sus manos un rifle tranquilizador, y en su cara, un semblante de culpa y miedo.

Tomoyo… ¿Por qué…? –entonces siente que su cuerpo se pone pesado, los parpados le pesan, le cuesta estar consiente, y finalmente todo se torna oscuro.

Tomoyo se acerca rápidamente a una inconsciente Sakura y se arrodilla a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por favor Sakura, perdóname, perdóname –dice tomándole la mano y llorando.

Al estar inconsciente Sakura, el efecto de su magia desaparece, Spinelsun deja de estar congelado y Eriol se libera del árbol, a la vez que recupera su báculo, y el campo que protege a Seiya desaparece, aunque no el hecho de que siga dormido.

En verdad ha superado todas mis expectativas –reconoce el moreno acercándose a Shaoran y usando su magia para curarlo.

Sí, es lo mínimo que espero de la que será mi esposa –dice con cierto orgullo mientras se acerca a Sakura y la levanta en brazos- es hora de la siguiente fase.

Entonces Eriol usa sus poderes y hace que el, Shaoran con Sakura en sus brazos, Tomoyo, Spinelsun y los inconscientes Yukito y Rubymoon desaparezcan del lugar.

Pero instantes antes, Seiya despierta y solo logra ver como se llevan a su amada, intenta gritar, pero las fuerzas le fallan y cae inconsciente nuevamente, pero jurando que va a rescatar a su querida Sakura.

En la suite de hotel donde se hospedan los Richards

Sery lleva a una dormida Catherine en sus brazos a la cama de su habitación, ha sido un día de lo más gratificante y divertido, si exceptuaba aquel breve interludio con el doctor Chiba, de ahí en fuera, todo fue pura diversión en familia.

Familia, esa palabra llena de felicidad a Sery al pensar en Itachi, siendo su amado esposo y el padre de su hija, algo que con esfuerzo y afecto está consiguiendo, no hay mejor hombre que ella pudiera desear.

Aún recuerda lo que paso hace apenas unos minutos cuando se despedían.

Mini flash back

La pareja iba caminando tranquila por el lobby del hotel mientras que la pequeña niña iba dormida en los brazos de su madre, pero Sery está un poco ensimismada, cosa que Itachi capta y decide preguntar.

¿Hay algo que te perturbe amor? –pregunta con dulzura.

Pues… veras Itachi… -dice algo nerviosa, ya que sabe que puede arruinar la vida de alguien.

Cielo –la toma de la mano y la ve a los ojos- vamos a casarnos, y en el matrimonio, la confianza es uno de los tantos pilares que sirven para mantener a flote una relación, así que Sery, si algo te preocupa, dímelo y juntos encontraremos una solución –y lo dice con tal convicción, que no le queda a Sery mas remedio que decirle la verdad.

Le comenta sobre lo que paso en el hospital con el Doctor Chiba, de cómo la llamaba Serena y que incluso intento sobrepasarse con ella de no ser por la oportuna ayuda de Naruto, y de que como la mera presencia de ese hombre la perturba al mismo tiempo que por alguna razón siente ansiedad, como si tuviera las respuestas al misterio de aquel pasado que por más que ha intentado no ha podido recordar.

Itachi solo la mira, y repentinamente la abraza con suavidad, evitando aplastar a Catherine, pero con ese abrazo Sery se siente protegida, en paz, y sobre todo querida y amada, y aun que son solo unos segundos, pareció una eternidad el estar con él en esa posición.

No te preocupes amor, yo me asegurare que esa persona no te haga ningún daño, yo te protegeré de cualquiera que intente hacerte algo a ti –voltea a ver a Catherine que sigue dormida- o a mi pequeña Catherine –y le retira suavemente un mechón de cabello de la niña que le cayó en el rostro- ustedes son mis tesoros, por lo que las defenderé incluso si eso me cuesta la vida.

Itachi –dice Sery casi con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como ese hombre hace lo que sea con tal de asegurar su lugar en su corazón, y en verdad, si alguna vez llego a amar a alguien, tal vez el padre de Catherine, el amor que Itachi fomenta a cada momento no se compara con nada.

Pero en ese instante son interrumpidos por un altercado que ocurre en la recepción del hotel, captando la atención de la pareja.

Por favor, déjennos verla, es importante –oyen la voz de una mujer pidiéndole algo al gerente.

Lo siento señoritas, pero no puedo hacer lo que me piden –dice con cierta amabilidad el gerente, pero parece ser que ambas jóvenes no entienden.

Es que nos urge ver a la señorita Richards –dice una de las jóvenes que es una castaña alta.

Al escuchar su apellido, la curiosidad la invade y se aproxima al recibidor para saber de qué se trata, seguida de cerca por Itachi.

Disculpen, ¿pero me estaban buscando? –pregunta una vez que está en el lugar, y entonces el gerente la mira al mismo tiempo que ambas jóvenes se voltean.

¡Señorita Richards! –Dice sorprendido el gerente- discúlpeme, pero estas señoritas insisten en que tienen que hablar con usted, pero en ningún momento ni usted ni sus padres me dieron indicaciones de que esperaban a alguien, por favor perdóneme.

No tiene por qué disculparse, solo hacia su trabajo –dice mientras ve a las 2 mujeres frente a ella, una la reconoce, es aquella mujer que vio el otro día cuando Catherine se perdió, mientras que la otra es una bella mujer de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules, indudablemente hermosa, pero ambas causan en ella cierto impacto y repentinamente le da un dolor de cabeza, incluso parpadea un par de veces y se lleva una mano a la cien para frotársela, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por el moreno detrás de ella- díganme señoritas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –pregunta aun aturdida.

Podríamos hablar con usted… en privado –dice Lita algo dudosa.

Está bien… síganme por favor –dice algo desconfiada Sery- Itachi, ¿podrías cuidar a Catherine un momento por favor? –le pregunta a su prometido.

Claro cielo –responde el moreno recibiendo aun a la dormida niña en sus brazos- y cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré cerca –dice eso evidenciando que si surge algún problema el estará por ahí.

Gracias amor –le sonríe y luego se vuelve a Michiru y Lita- por aquí por favor –y las guía a unos sillones del lobby.

Cuando se alejan, Itachi solo se queda viendo a una distancia prudente, listo para reaccionar a cualquier posible amenaza, ya que para él no pasa desapercibido que esas chicas perturbaron de algún modo a Sery.

Ya a solas, las 3 mujeres empiezan su conversación.

Díganme… ¿Qué se les ofrece? –pregunta Sery de nuevo

Vera… señorita Richards, hay algo que quisiéramos decirle –aun titubeante habla Lita.

Y de que se trata si se puede saber –menciona Sery luego de unos segundos donde el silencio reino y el ambiente se puso un poco tenso.

¿En verdad no nos recuerdas Serena? –y es Michiru quien suelta la bomba.

Sery se queda fría, ya son demasiadas personas que la llaman Serena, primero el doctor Chiba, luego la familia Tsukino, y ahora estas dos chicas, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, se pregunta a sí misma, ya es mucha gente quien la llama así, y aun que intenta recordar algo, cada vez que lo hace un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llega, al igual que una extraña sensación de tristeza, miedo y algo de desesperación, al ver estas chicas, siente una mescla de sentimientos, parecen ser sinceras con el hecho de que parecen conocerla, pero al intentar recordar si ellas fueron alguna parte importante en su vida, el dolor de cabeza regresa con mayor intensidad, al punto de que se lleva las manos a la cabeza y exclama adolorida.

¿Quién… quienes son ustedes? –Dice aturdida Sery- ¿Por qué me llaman Serena?

Pero sin que nadie más lo note más que Michiru y Lita, un resplandor blanco parece surgir del pecho de Sery, ambas chicas ven esto, y a querer o no, reconocen la energía que emana de la rubia muy sutilmente, pueden sentir el Cristal de Plata, y de inmediato están empezando a entender que es lo que le paso a Serena.

Serena –habla Lita que se levanta y la sujeta firmemente de los brazos- por favor Serena, tienes que recordarnos, por favor –insiste la castaña con los ojos conteniendo el llanto.

No… no se quienes sean… por favor… déjenme en paz –trata de zafarse Sery, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos tanto por el dolor de cabeza, como el hecho de que Lita sin darse cuenta le lastima los brazos, además de la impotencia de poder recordar.

Serena, te lo ruego, recuérdanos –es Michiru quien habla ahora colocándose a un costado y mirándola con suplica- por favor recuérdanos y perdónanos, es lo único que pedimos.

Perdonar… por alguna razón esa palabra resuena con fuerza en sus oídos y en su mente, siente que algo paso, algo que la lastimo muchísimo, pero al tratar de recordar, el dolor de cabeza se hace insoportable hasta que finalmente explota.

¡YA BASTA! –Grita Sery logrando liberarse del agarre de Lita y hasta la hace retroceder- por favor… Lita… Michiru… no me lastimen más… -dice Sery llevándose las manos a la cabeza y haciéndose un ovillo en el sofá llorando amargamente, dejando a las 2 jóvenes impresionadas.

Serena… acaso tú… -dice impactada al ver que las llamo por su nombre, pero cuando está a punto de acercarse…

¡Aléjese de mi hija! –escuchan una voz enojada detrás suyo, y cuando voltean a ver, Susan Richards en compañía de su esposo Reed e Itachi se aproximan con rostros molestos.

Una vez con ellas, Susan se acerca preocupada a su hija.

Mi amor, ¿estás bien? –Pregunta preocupada al verla en ese estado- ¿Qué le han hecho? –voltea furiosa a ver a Michiru y Lita, quienes se han quedado repentinamente quietas, como estatuas.

No se quienes sean o que quieren –habla Reed- pero lárguense ahora o llamaremos a seguridad –espeta tan molesto como su esposa.

Yo… nosotras… lo sentimos, con su permiso –reacciona Lita, y tomando a Michiru de un hombro le indica que se marchen, pero al cruzar miradas, le dice que no será la última vez que intenten hacer recordar a Serena, y sin más, se van.

Fin del mini flash back.

Durante unos minutos Sery estuvo llorando, en posición fetal, y tal era su ensimismamiento que no supo cuando fue que sus padres la llevaron a su cuarto, y no reacciono sino hasta que su propia hija le había hablado con voz preocupada, y eso fue lo que la ayudo a volver en sí, luego durante más de una hora estuvo consolando a Catherine para que dejara de preocuparse y se quedara dormida, eso fue hace apenas unos minutos.

¿Qué me está pasando? –se pregunta a si misma- ¿Por qué me pasa todo eso? –le habla a la nada sin buscar una respuesta, ya que todo esto la tiene alterada y asustada.

Pero reconoce que a medida que más cosas pasan, su mente se va aclarando, algunos nombres se acumulan en su mente, nombres que se le hacen familiares, pero que al mismo tiempo le causan tristeza y dolor, aun así, su mente aun esta nublada y temerosa.

Ojala pudiera recordar quien soy –se dice a si misma mientras ve el rostro durmiente de su hija- me gustaría que alguien me ayudara.

Si quieres, yo podría ser ese alguien –habla una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que Sery se voltee asustada y vea una silueta oculta en las sombras.

¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta asustada e interponiéndose entre aquel sujeto y su hija.

Alguien a quien tú conoces y amas a la perfección –responde ese hombre quien lentamente emerge de las sombras, revelando a un hombre usando un elegante toxedo con todo y sombrero de copa, pero cuyo rostro está cubierto por un antifaz blanco con vidrios polarizados del mismo color del antifaz.

La imagen impacta a Sery, y una nueva oleada de dolor más intensa le llega a su cabeza, haciendo que se desmaye por el dolor.

En un rápido movimiento Toxedo Mask logra sujetarla antes de que se golpee contra el suelo y la carga entre sus brazos, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla nuevamente y del calor que ella desprende, además de su dulce aroma el cual no ha desaparecido.

Mi amada princesa… al fin estaremos juntos… los 3 –menciona mientras ve a Catherine dormir, entonces con toda su habilidad sostiene a Sery en un brazo mientras que con el otro carga a la niña con delicadeza.

Sery, amor, ¿ya te encuentras bien? –Dice Itachi entrando al cuarto- necesitas ayu… -se queda de piedra al ver a su amada y a su hija en brazos de un hombre misterioso- ¡suéltalas! –dice enojado y corre directo hacia él.

Por su parte Toxedo Mask solo sonríe y en un elegante movimiento logra evadir el golpe del Uchiha, para acto seguido correr hacia la ventana, logra cubrir con su capa a madre e hija para que no s lastimen y traspasa el vidrio rompiéndolo en pedazos y saltando al vacío.

¡SERY, CATHERINE! –grita Itachi al temer lo peor y asomarse a la ventana, pero un alivio le recorre al ver que ese loco enmascarado salta de tejado en tejado, llevándose a sus 2 tesoros en sus brazos, una nueva preocupación nace en su corazón, y por primera vez, siente que el suelo se abre bajo sus pies y es tragado por la desesperación, pero algo es seguro, el las buscara así le lleve toda la vida en ello.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí.

Michiru y Lita están paradas en la calle, ambas quietas, pero pensativas.

Nos recordó… Serena nos recordó –dice Lita emocionada.

Si, y tal parece que el responsable de todo esto es el propio Cristal de Plata –dice Michiru pensativa- si es así, eso puede explicar muchas cosas.

Es cierto, pero aun que sus padres adoptivos se enojen, voy a lograr que Serena me recuerde, lo único que quiero es su perdón, y volver a ser su amiga –dice Lita decidida, a lo que Michiru solo sonríe y comparte su idea, ambas saben que quizás nada vuelva a ser lo mismo, pero si logran el perdón de Serena, harán lo que sea posible para que vuelvan a ser amigas, quizás no las mejores, pero si renovar su amistad.

Entonces emprenden el camino, decidiendo ir a un pequeño bar para pensar cómo podrían volver a hablar con Sery.

Lita esta tan emocionada que levanta por un momento la vista al cielo nocturno para poder ver las estrellas, cuando de repente un movimiento capta su atención, y cuando se fija bien, ve a Toxedo Mask, saltando de un techo a otro… con una inconsciente Sery y una dormida Catherine, y un escalofrió recorre su espalda.

Lita… ¿acabas de ver lo mismo que yo? –la saca de sus pensamientos Michiru, quien al parecer pudo ver lo mismo que la castaña.

Si –dice con un susurro de incredulidad- Darien acaba de secuestrar a Serena y a Rini –dice como no queriendo creer lo que acabe de ver o decir, pero es la verdad, y nada puede hacer para resolverlo.

Esto no me gusta –habla Michiru, y en su voz se escucha preocupación- Darien se encuentra en una situación inestable mentalmente… dios, debemos ayudarla.

¿Pero cómo? –Pregunta Lita asustada por las palabras de Michiru- Darien se llevó a Serena y a Rini, ¿Qué podemos hacer? –dice elevando la voz un poco.

¿Qué Darien hizo qué? –escuchan una voz detrás de ellas, y cuando se voltean se quedan heladas.

Ahí estaban Rei, Hotaru y Haruka.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ñaca ñaca, soy muy mala, jejeje, le deje en suspenso, pero como muchos dicen, para tener atención, un poquito de suspenso no daña a nadie.**_

_**¿Y qué les pareció?, espero que les haya agradado, y espero muchos comentarios acerca de su opinión, sus sugerencias, y si van a reclamar, por favor, sean amables.**_

_**Cosa que nos lleva al siguiente punto, porque rayos hay gente que les gusta ofender a nosotros los escritores, y bien que saben de quienes hablo, porque si bien en el capítulo pasado explique mis razones de mi ausencia, hubo uno que solo se la paso ofendiéndome con su tonto comentario, oye fulano ¿crees que ofendiendo a alguien obtendrás algo mejor o que todo tiene que hacerse como tú digas?, la verdad, que pobre y patética vida has de llevar si lo único que haces es ser hostil con los escritores, si hay un asunto importantísimo por el cual no pude escribir antes es algo que no podía dejar pasar, y ese asunto se llama FAMILIA, ¿entiendes?, la familia es primero, pero por tu dichoso comentario, imagino que tú no tienes, o que al menos no te quieren, y con respecto a complacerme a mí misma con lo que escribo, si no lo hago, ¿crees que los que me leen les gustaría que escribiera puras tonterías incoherentes o sin sentido?, obvio que no, si a mí no me gusta lo que escribo ¿cómo les va a gustar a mis lectores?, pero que se puede esperar de alguien que no es escritor, y que probablemente ni si quiera tenga vida si solo se la pasa ofendiendo y agrediendo a otros, me das lastima, así que por favor, evita mandar comentarios, o si lo haces, pues al menos hazlos más divertidos, me reí mucho de tus patéticas palabras y ofensas, alégrame el día, ¿quieres?.**_

_**Por otro lado, agradezco a mis lectores (los que dejan comentarios y no) de que me lean y les guste mi historia, ustedes son mi inspiración, pero sobre todo les agradezco su paciencia, un abrazo y beso a todos, y a los que dejaron sus sugerencias:**_

_**Alexsis **_

_**Guest **_

_**MAX 20 **_

_**Ligth Caelum **_

_**Serena Candy Andrew Graham (que me dejaste la sugerencia más larga, jeje, gracias)**_

_**Sailor Gaby **_

_**Nanny **_

_**Reny **_

_**Harmonystar **_

_**Mayilu **_

_**Jun li**_

_**SWITS **_

_**angeles24**_

_**Usako-Chiba-T**_

_**ISana55 **_

_**Varonesa**_

_**MANUELA**_

_**Vere Canedo **_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES!, son la fuente de inspiración que necesito cuando mi musa se toma unas largas vacaciones (o incapacidad por maternidad, jejeje), besos, abrazos y buenos deseos a todos ustedes, y les dedico este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Sin más me despido por ahora, y una vez más se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, y si van a criticar, evítenme la molestia de leer comentarios ofensivos (que ni siquiera son criticas), que de una vez les digo, son patéticos, me causan risa, y eso demuestra el pobre e ignorante estilo de vida que tienen aquellos que solo buscan hacer sentir mal a otros, les advierto, conmigo no funcionan, y solo hacen que sienta lastima por aquellos que comentan de esa forma, todo lo demás es bien aceptado.**_

_**Ahora, coman frutas y verduras, duerman suficiente, vean mucho anime (sobre todo el de Sailor Moon), pórtense bien, y si no, inviten, sean felices y….**_

_**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


End file.
